


Gdyby miłość była zbrodnią…

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: … wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze.Przynajmniej według Sherlocka.Po wyznaniu swoich uczuć, detektyw sądzi, że najgorsze ma już za sobą. Teraz reszta powinna już pójść z górki. Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo się myli. Budowanie relacji z ukochaną, wcale nie jest takie proste, jakby mogło się wydawać. Zwłaszcza, że Molly nie zamierza mu tego wszystkiego ułatwiać. Czy kryminale analogie pomogą mu odnaleźć się w świecie zakochanych?





	1. Wezwanie na miejsce zbrodni, czyli zaproszenie na randkę

\- Czy ktoś mi powie, co ja robię nie tak?! – krzyknął Sherlock, z trzaskiem otwierając drzwi do salonu na Baker Street.  
Siedzący w swoim krześle John podskoczył lekko na ten niespodziewany dźwięk, a trzymana przez niego filiżanka z herbatą zachwiała się i co najmniej połowa jej zawartości znalazła się na jego koszuli. Watson przeklął pod nosem i odstawiwszy naczynie na stolik, pobiegł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu ręczników papierowych.  
W tym czasie detektyw wszedł do środka i ze zbolałą miną opadł na swój fotel. Nie znosił kiedy nic nie układało się po jego myśli. A ostatnio niestety działo się tak prawie cały czas.  
Od zdarzeń w Sherrinford minął ponad miesiąc. Przez ten czas udało mu się uporządkować kilka kwestii, zwłaszcza tych związanych z Euros i rodzicami. Całkiem nieźle szło mu też z uporaniem się z traumą z dzieciństwa. Wszystko powoli wracało do normy.  
Na sam koniec zostawił sobie to, co wydawało mu się najłatwiejsze i najtrudniejsze zarazem – ułożenie swoich relacji z Molly Hooper. Co prawda spotkał się z nią na drugi dzień po tym nieszczęsnym telefonie, ale wyjaśnił jej wtedy tylko najważniejsze rzeczy. Patolog widziała, że Holmes jest w kiepskim stanie, a jego opowieść o tym, co właśnie przeżył, tylko utwierdziła ją w tym przekonaniu. Na nic więc nie naciskała. Tym bardziej, że zapewnił ją, że kiedy już wszystko się uspokoi i nieco odetchnie, zjawi się u niej, aby mogli omówić kwestię ich ewentualnego związku. Wychodząc, jeszcze raz zapewnił ją o swoich uczuciach. Patrząc jej prosto w oczy, tak aby naprawdę mu uwierzyła.  
Sądził, że wypowiedzenie słów „kocham cię”, to najtrudniejszy etap budowania relacji między kobietą i mężczyzną. Jemu tego typu wyznania nigdy nie przychodziły z łatwością, więc naprawdę wydawało mu się, że najgorsze ma już za sobą. Kochał Molly, ona kochała jego, powiedzieli to sobie nawzajem, więc w czym jeszcze mógłby być problem?  
Takie podejście Sherlocka do sprawy, tylko dowodziło tego, jak bardzo był nie obeznany w kwestii relacji międzyludzkich.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał John, kiedy wrócił do salonu i usiadł znów na swoim krześle.  
Szczerze mówiąc, odrobinę bał się zadać to pytanie. Wiedział, że detektyw właśnie wrócił ze spotkania z Molly i nie był pewien czy chce wiedzieć, co tym razem przeskrobał jego przyjaciel. Teraz kiedy już miał świadomość, że Holmes darzy doktor Hooper miłością, wiedział, że celowo by jej nie skrzywdził. Wyglądało jednak na to, że znów zrobił coś niewłaściwego.  
\- No właśnie nie wiem! – krzyknął poirytowany Sherlock – Myślałem, że już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy i zaproponowałem jej przejście do następnego etapu, a ona odmówiła!  
Wydawało się, że naprawdę był zaskoczony odrzuceniem jego propozycji. Skoro jednak Molly powiedziała „nie”, to musiało być coś naprawdę szalonego lub nieodpowiedniego. Chociaż w wydaniu detektywa prawie wszystko takie właśnie było.  
\- A co było tym „następnym etapem”? – spytał ostrożnie Watson, nastawiając się na naprawdę niespodziewaną odpowiedź.  
\- Wspólne mieszkanie, oczywiście! – zawołał Holmes, jakby to było jasne jak słońce – Przecież to chyba normalne, że pary, które znają się od lat, które przyznały się do swoich uczuć, w końcu razem zamieszkują. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu Molly nie chciała się na to zgodzić. Przecież mieszkanie na Baker Street jest sporo większe od jej mieszkania, ma stąd bliżej do pracy i… to nie było dobre posuniecie, prawda? – spytał, widząc minę Johna, która wyrażała głęboką dezaprobatę.  
Watson pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie – potwierdził ze smutkiem.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – detektyw nadal nie mógł tego pojąć.  
John westchnął ciężko. Wytłumaczenie tego nie będzie wcale łatwe. Wiedział jednak, że musi to zrobić, bo inaczej ze związku tych dwojga nic nie wyjdzie.  
\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę za szybko, na takie poważne decyzje? – spytał łagodnie, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować przyjaciela – Wyznałeś jej swoje uczucia zaledwie miesiąc temu. I to w dość niesprzyjających okolicznościach. A potem przez większość tego czasu nawet się do niej nie odzywałeś. Nie licz więc na to, że wpadniesz do kostnicy, rzucisz „ Hej, Molly, a może byśmy razem zamieszkali”, a ona ochoczo na to przystanie. Związki tak nie działają. Musisz się trochę bardziej postarać.  
Mina Sherlocka świadczyła o tym, że chyba nadal nie bardzo to wszystko pojmował. Naprawdę sądził, że postępuje słusznie. Skoro chcieli być razem, to przecież i tak kiedyś wspólnie zamieszkają. Czemu więc nie miałoby być to już teraz?  
\- Molly powiedziała coś o tym, że powinniśmy zrobić wszystko po kolei… - dodał, po chwili ciszy.  
\- I ma rację – odparł John – Normalni ludzie nie zaczynają swojego związku od wspólnego mieszkania. Najpierw trzeba się poznać nawzajem, spędzić razem trochę czasu…  
\- Ale przecież my znamy się od prawie dziesięciu lat! – przerwał mu Holmes.  
\- I naprawdę sądzisz, że wiesz o niej wystarczająco wiele?  
Chciał powiedzieć, że wie o niej niemal wszystko, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to stwierdzenie mogłoby się mijać z prawdą. To prawda – poznali się dekadę temu – ale czy tak naprawę ją znał? Wiedział jaka jest – miła, uczynna, sympatyczna, nieco nieśmiała, ale zawsze skora do pomocy i zadziwiająco silna, kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja. Powiedziała mu o kilku faktach ze swojego życia, niektóre sam wydedukował. Pracując z nią, zwrócił uwagę na kilka jej nawyków i przyzwyczajeń. Ale czy to na pewno było na tyle, aby mógł powiedzieć, że zna ja na wylot?  
\- Ugh… Czemu to jest takie trudne? – mruknął po nosem – Gdyby miłość była zbrodnią, wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze…  
Słysząc te słowa, Watson wpadł na genialny pomysł. Chyba już wiedział jak przybliżyć detektywowi tematykę miłosnych związków.  
\- To świetne porównanie! – zawołał wesoło – Pomyśl tylko, kiedy prowadzisz śledztwo nie zaczynasz od złapania przestępcy. To następuje dopiero na samym końcu. Tak samo jest w związku. Trzeba przejść przez kilka kolejnych etapów, zanim zdecyduje się na tak poważne kroki jak wspólne mieszkanie czy małżeństwo.  
Na twarzy Holmesa ukazał się przebłysk olśnienia i John chyba mógł uznać to za sukces. Rozwiązywanie kryminalnych zagadek było tym, co Sherlockowi wychodziło najlepiej. Skoro więc był kiepski w uczuciach, należało pokierować jego tokiem myślenia tak, aby wyobraził sobie, że zdobycie ukochanej kobiety to jak przeprowadzenie śledztwa. To powinno zagwarantować sukces.  
\- Pomyśl, od czego zaczyna się twoja praca nad daną sprawą – dodał John, chcąc naprowadzić przyjaciela na właściwe tory.  
Detektyw zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
\- Muszę się dowiedzieć, że w ogóle jest jakaś sprawa – odparł rzeczowo – Dostać maila, telefon, jakąś informację.  
\- Dokładnie – potwierdził Watson, uznając, że to idealny początek – Kobiety też lubią wiedzieć, że ktoś się nimi interesuje. Dostać jakiś sygnał, znak, że wpadły komuś w oko…  
\- Ale Molly przecież wie, że ją kocham –znów wtrącił się Sherlock – Nie muszę dawać jej znać, że się nią interesuję.  
John westchnął ciężko. A już tak dobrze szło.  
\- Ale myślę też, że chce, aby wasza relacja przeszła przez wszystkie niezbędne etapy. Jeśli chcesz z nią być, powinieneś się do tego dostosować. Chociaż raz zrób to, co zrobiłby każdy porządny facet dla swojej ukochanej.  
Te słowa chyba w końcu trafiły do w tej chwili dość opornego umysłu Holmesa.  
\- No, dobrze – zgodził się niechętnie – Więc co powinienem zrobić?  
Obiecał sobie, że tym razem się postara. Naprawdę zależało mu na patolog. I to nawet bardzo,  
\- Cóż, kiedy podoba ci się jakaś dziewczyna to zazwyczaj zaprasza się ją na randkę – odparł z uśmiechem Watson.  
Detektyw jęknął głośno.  
\- Czy to naprawdę konieczne?  
Słowo „randka” kojarzyło mu się raczej z nieśmiałymi, skrępowanymi nastolatkami, a nie dwójką ludzi po trzydzieste, którzy znają się od lat. Przecież to absurdalne! On i Molly na randce! A to ci dopiero genialny pomysł!  
\- Niestety tak – powiedział John z cwanym uśmieszkiem – Ale pamiętaj, że to dla Molly – dodał poważnym tonem – Dla was obojga.  
Przez chwilę Sherlock wyraźnie bił się z myślami. Naprawdę nie sądził, że będzie musiał zacząć od samych podstaw. Ok., może propozycja wspólnego mieszkania była zbyt pochopna, ale żeby cofać się aż do poziomu pierwszej randki? Miał nadzieję, że tego uniknie. Ale skoro John twierdził, że tak należy zrobić, to znaczy, że rzeczywiście należało.  
\- No trudno, jakoś to przeboleję – mruknął pod nosem detektyw, a Watson uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo – odparł wesoło – Ale spokojnie, jeśli potrafisz przechytrzyć każdego zbrodniarza, to z tym też sobie poradzisz.  
Sherlock też miał taką nadzieję. 

 

*** 

Następnego dnia Molly siedziała w laboratorium przed mikroskopem, próbując zidentyfikować jakąś dziwną substancję, która znalazła na ciele denata. Niestety szło jej dość mozolnie, gdyż nie mogła się wystarczająco skupić na wykonywanej pracy. Jej myśli cały czas zajmowała wczorajsza rozmowa z Sherlockiem.  
Rozumiała, że po tych tragicznych wydarzeniach, jakie go spotkały potrzebował odrobiny czasu dla siebie. Postanowiła mu się więc nie narzucać i cierpliwie czekać, na to, aż będzie gotowy przedyskutować sytuację w jakiej się znaleźli. Była przygotowana niemalże na wszystko. Nawet na to, że po dłuższym zastanowieniu detektyw uzna, że tamto wyznanie jednak mijało się z prawdą i nie czuje do niej nic więcej poza przyjaźnią. Jednak nawet przez ułamek sekundy nie pomyślała, że Holmes może z grubej rury zaproponować jej wspólne mieszkanie. Zresztą jej reakcja mówiła sama za siebie – z dobrą minutę stała w bezruchu z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami jak pięciozłotówki wlepionymi w detektywa. Ten chyba nawet tego nie zauważył, bo w tym czasie przedstawił jej wszystkie działania jakie już podjął lub miał zamiar podjąć odnośnie jej przeprowadzki na Baker Street. Dopiero kiedy wyrzuciła z siebie kategorycznie „nie”, zorientował się, że chyba coś jest nie tak.  
Starał się ją jeszcze przekonywać, ale była nieugięta. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażała, wszystko działo się za szybko. Musiała mu domówić, chociaż rozczarowanie, które malowało się w oczach Sherlocka, niemal złamało jej serce. Ale nie miała zamiaru postępować wbrew sobie.  
Oczywiście pragnęła być z Holmesem i wspólne mieszkanie też było gdzieś tam na liście jej marzeń, ale to nie był na to odpowiedni czas. Może i znali się od dekady, ale czy wiedzieli o sobie wystarczająco wiele, aby zacząć wspólne życie? Patolog mocno w to wątpiła. Poza tym nie chciała zaczynać budowania związku od końca. Może i była staroświecka, ale chciała przejść przez te wszystkie rytuały, które zalicza każda nowo poznana para. Uważała te etapy za niezbędne w procesie pogłębiania damsko-męskich relacji. Do tej pory jej znajomość z detektywem nie była taka zupełnie „standardowa”, więc może czas najwyższy sprowadzić ją na właściwe tory.  
Próbowała mu to wytłumaczyć, ale zanim doszła do sedna sprawy, oburzony jej dobitną odmową Sherlock odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił laboratorium z hukiem zamykających się za nim drzwi. Naprawdę nie sądziła, że zareaguje tak gwałtownie. Najwyraźniej jednak bardzo się przejął poniesioną porażką.  
Westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się czy zobaczy go w przeciągu najbliższych dni. Wyglądało na to, że poważnie uraziła jego dumę, a on nie znosił tego typu zniewag. Możliwe więc, że chowa do niej urazę i przez jakiś czas będzie ją omijał szerokim łukiem.  
Nie chciała sprawić mu przykrości. Po prostu postąpiła zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem i oczekiwaniami. Była mu bardzo wdzięczna za to co jej zaoferował, ale to nie było to, czego w tej chwili pragnęła. Na obecnej liście jej priorytetów znajdowała się porządna pierwsza randka. Taka która nie będzie przykrywką, dla prowadzonego przez Holmesa śledztwa, ale taka podczas której całą swoją uwagę skupią tylko i wyłącznie na sobie nawzajem. I będą świetnie się bawić w swoim towarzystwie.  
Zastanawiała się właśnie, gdzie mogliby się wybrać, kiedy drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły się z dość dużym impetem. Wyrwana z zamyślenia, podskoczyła nerwowo na krześle. W progu pojawiła się sylwetka Sherlocka, za zaraz za nim kroczył lekko zdyszany John. Najwyraźniej Watson ledwo nadążał za szybkim tempem poruszania się swojego przyjaciela.  
Postanowiła się zachowywać jakby nic się nie stało. Holmes może być sobie obrażony, ale ona nie miała zamiaru odstawiać niepotrzebnej szopki.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć ciało Stephena Forda – oznajmił bez przywitania detektyw. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu Molly, w jego głosie nie było słychać tego władczego tonu co zazwyczaj. Powiedział to w dość przyjazny sposób.  
Gestem zaprosiła ich do kostnicy. Odkryła odpowiednie ciało i omówiła to co udało się jej już ustalić, podczas gdy Sherlock uważnie przyglądał się zwłokom. John jak zwykle stał z boku i starał się słuchać ze zrozumieniem.  
Nie minęło pięć minut, jak Holmes ustalił dokładne okoliczności śmierci i wskazał najbardziej prawdopodobną osobę, która mogła być odpowiedzialna za to morderstwo. Doktor Hooper wiedziała, że to oznacza, iż sprawa zastała zamknięta i obaj mężczyźni zaraz opuszczą jej miejsce pracy. Była ciekawa czy detektyw jakkolwiek odniesie się do ich wczorajszego spotkania, czy oboje będą udawać, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
Po chwili stali już niemal w progu i sądziła, że rzeczywiście przemilczą to, co się wydarzyło. Była tym nieco zasmucona, ale postanowiła się póki co nie odzywać. Podejmie próbę rozmowy następnym razem, kiedy Sherlock nieco ochłonie, a ona zastanowi się jak najlepiej przedstawić mu swoje oczekiwania. Nagle jednak Holmes się zatrzymał i zwrócił w jej stronę.  
\- Molly? – spytał łagodnie.  
\- Tak? – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Masz jakieś plany na jutrzejszy wieczór?  
To pytanie nieco ją zaskoczyło. Postanowiła jednak nie wyobrażać sobie za wiele. Niewykluczone, że detektyw pyta ją o to tylko dlatego, że będzie od niej potrzebował jakiejś przysługi związanej z pracą lub eksperymentami. Nie miała zamiaru na nic się nastawiać, aby potem nie czuć się rozczarowana.  
\- Chyba… nie – odparła niepewnie, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- W takim razie już masz – oznajmił stanowczym, aczkolwiek przyjaznym tonem – Zabieram cię na randkę. Taką prawdziwą – dodał, kiedy zobaczył jej zdumioną minę.  
Na chwilę odebrało jej mowę. Naprawdę nie sądziła, że detektyw sam domyśli się tego, czego ona chciała. Co prawda był niezastąpiony w dedukowaniu ludzi, ale sfera uczuciowa nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. Najwyraźniej jednak go nie doceniła.  
\- Hmm… Dobrze – wykrztusiła po chwili – Bardzo się cieszę.  
Holmes uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że tym razem odniósł sukces. John chyba jednak miał rację.  
\- Bądź gotowa o siódmej. Przyjadę po ciebie.  
Nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, detektyw zniknął jej z pola widzenia. Jeszcze przez chwilę nie mogła się otrząsnąć z lekkiego szoku. Nie był on tak duży jak poprzedniego dnia, ale i tak dość trudno było jej uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nie spodziewała się tak szybkiego obrotu sprawy. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć, że jej to nie cieszyło.  
Z uśmiechem wróciła do pracy, zastanawiając się czym jeszcze Sherlock ją zaskoczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :) Jak tam Wam mijają wakacje? Ja, zgodnie z obietnicą, zaczynam publikować nowe opowiadanie. Pierwotnie miało się ukazać w zeszłym tygodniu, ale nagromadziło mi się kilka rodzinnych spraw i niestety zabrakło mi czasu... Będę się jednak starać, aby kolejne rozdziały ukazywały się regularnie :)  
> Po dość dołujących "Trudnych decyzjach", tym razem postawiłam na coś lżejszego. Generalnie będzie dużo czułości i romantyzmu. Trochę tak "niesherlockowo", ale mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :)  
> Kolejny rozdział powinien ukazać się za tydzień  
> Do napisania :)


	2. Oględziny miejsca zbrodni i wstępna dedukcja, czyli pierwsza randka

John wszedł do salonu na Baker Street i po zrobieniu dwóch kroków, zatrzymał się i z zaskoczeniem rozejrzał dookoła. W pomieszczeniu panował istny chaos. Niby to nic nowego, bo zazwyczaj Sherlock niczego nie odkładał na swoje miejsce i żył w ciągłym lekkim bałaganie, ale tym razem pokój wyglądał naprawdę jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. A to za sprawą sterty ubrań, które były porozrzucane po całej podłodze i wszystkich okolicznych meblach.   
Kiedy Watson otrząsnął się już ze zdumienia, zaczął przemieszczać się w stronę swojego krzesła, zbierając napotkaną po drodze odzież. Kładł ją właśnie na jednym z foteli, kiedy ze swojej sypialni wyłonił się detektyw.   
\- No wreszcie jesteś! – zawołał Holmes takim tonem, jakby byli umówieni, chociaż wcale tak nie było – Jak sądzisz czy krawat jest konieczny?   
John zmierzył swojego przyjaciela uważnym spojrzeniem. Miał na sobie elegancki garnitur i nieskazitelnie wyprasowaną fioletową koszulę. W rękach trzymał dwa krawaty, po jednym w każdej dłoni i przyglądał im się z lekkim niesmakiem. O ile Sherlock lubił na co dzień nosić marynarki i koszule, o tyle szczerze nie znosił krawatów.   
\- Nie wydaję mi się – odparł po chwili dezorientacji Watson – Najważniejsze, abyś czuł się swobodnie.   
\- W takim razie krawatom dziękujemy – oznajmił uradowany detektyw i rzucił wspomniane części garderoby na biurko, na którym leżała już strata spodni.   
Ignorując swojego nadal nieco zaskoczonego przyjaciela, Holmes podszedł do lustra i przejrzał się w nim uważnie, poprawiając rękawy marynarki. Przeczesał jeszcze dłonią nieco rozczochrane włosy i uznał, że jest już gotowy. Przynajmniej zewnętrznie. Bo wewnętrznie już nie tak bardzo.   
Próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to nic takiego. Przecież to tylko zwykła kolacja z Molly! Czemu więc jednak czuł się spięty i zestresowany? Cóż, chyba po prostu przerażało go samo słowo „randka”. Miał przeczucie, że to coś w czym nie będzie zbyt dobry. A bardzo chciałby być.   
\- Mogę wiedzieć czemu cała zawartość twojej szafy zajmuje obecnie większość powierzchni salonu? – spytał nagle John, przerywając ciszę i wewnętrzne rozterki Sherlocka.   
\- Nie mogłem zdecydować się w co się ubrać – odparł detektyw, nie przejmując się tym, że brzmi jak jakaś wybredna paniusia.   
Watson pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Oh, co ta miłość robi z człowiekiem!   
\- Nie musisz się tak tym wszystkim przejmować – zapewnił Holmesa, odgadując jego niewypowiedziane obawy – Nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, nie masz o co się martwić. Molly nie ucieknie od ciebie, gdzie pieprz rośnie z powodu kiepskiej randki, skoro nie zrobiła tego przez ostatnie dziesięć lat.   
Dla Johna dotychczasowa relacja detektywa i patolog stanowiła pewną zagadkę. Oczywiście wiedział, że się przyjaźnili, ale nigdy do końca nie mógł pojąć na czym ta przyjaźń się opierała. Sherlock wyraźnie wykorzystywał doktor Hooper do swoich celów, a ona mu na to pozwalała, chociaż wydawało się, że jest w pełni świadoma tego, że nią manipuluje. Jej pomoc w upozorowaniu samobójstwa Holmesa też była dla Watsona nie małym zaskoczeniem. Sprawiło to jednak, że zaczął uważniej przyglądać się im obojgu i dostrzegł, że wbrew pozorom Molly wcale nie była jego przyjacielowi taka zupełnie obojętna. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co rozegrało się w Sherrinford. Nie miał wątpliwości, że wyznanie Sherlocka było szczere. On naprawdę kochał Molly Hooper. I ku swojemu zdziwieniu, John musiał przyznać, że było to coś właściwego.   
\- Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie byłem na takiej prawdziwej randce i nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to powinno wyglądać – przyznał detektyw z lekką niechęcią.   
Bardzo nie lubił okazywać słabości. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że woli zapytać Johna o radę niż znów zrobić coś nie tak i zrazić do siebie Molly.   
\- To nic strasznego – zapewnił go Watson – Idziecie do restauracji, zamawiacie dania i jakieś dobre wino, jecie, rozmawiacie i świetnie bawicie się w swoim towarzystwie.   
Holmes spojrzał na niego z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach. Dla Johna mogło się to wydawać łatwe, ale on tak tego nie postrzegał. Był po prostu przekonany, że zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego.   
\- Hmm… No, dobra – odparł, chociaż nadal nie był zbytnio przekonany co do powodzenia tego banalnego planu – A o czym powinniśmy rozmawiać?   
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zazwyczaj ich wymiany zdań dotyczą prowadzonych przez niego śledztw. Nie sądził jednak, aby był to dobry temat rozmowy na randkę. Watson potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.   
\- Zapomnij o trupach, morderstwach, porwaniach, eksperymentach, ekstremalnych przyczynach śmierci i skomplikowanych związkach chemicznych, których nazw nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć przeciętny człowiek – oznajmił surowym tonem – W twoim wypadku to tematy zakazane. Zapewniam cię, że Molly już wystarczająco nasłuchała się podobnych opowieści.   
Detektyw musiał mu przyznać rację. Praca i tematy pokrewne nie były dobrą opcją. Obawiał się jednak, że konwersacja o czymkolwiek innym może w jego wykonaniu okazać się całkowitą porażką.   
John wyraźnie wyczuł obawy przyjaciela.   
\- Skoro to pierwsza randka powinniście skupić się przede wszystkim na sobie nawzajem. Wymienić się informacjami na temat swoich pasji, zainteresowań, poglądów. Może opowiedzieć sobie jakieś historyjki z dzieciństwa…  
Sherlock nadal wydawał się nie przekonany do tego pomysłu. Wydawało mu się to naprawdę zbędne. Przecież znał patolog bardzo dobrze. Naprawdę nie widział większego sensu w całej tej procedurze.   
\- No, dobra – westchnął ciężko John, zdając sobie sprawę, że trzeba zmienić podejście – Kiedy już zjawiasz się na miejscu zbrodni, co robisz?   
Holmes nie musiał się długo zastanawiać.   
\- Przyglądam się miejscu i ofierze jeśli takowa się tam znajduje – odpowiedział rzeczowo – I oczywiście zaczynam dedukcję.   
\- Otóż to! – zawołał radośnie Watson – Wyobraź sobie, że Molly jest badanym przez ciebie miejscem zbrodni. Musisz mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, aby wyciągnąć jakieś istotne wnioski. Podobnie jest z kobietą. Jeśli chcesz ją uszczęśliwić, najpierw musisz dobrze ją poznać. Dowiedzieć się co lubi, co sprawia jej przyjemność…  
Detektyw w ciszy przeanalizował słowa przyjaciela i zaczynał dostrzegać w nich pewną logikę. Rzeczywiście może istnieje coś czego nie wie o Molly, a o czym warto byłoby jednak się dowiedzieć. A dzisiejszy wieczór był do tego świetną okazją.   
\- Dobrze – mruknął, po raz ostatni przeglądając się w lustrze – Więc mamy rozmawiać o niej, tak? Zero przestępstw i tym podobnych rzeczy. Ma być miło i przyzwoicie. I żadnych głupich wybryków.   
\- Dokładnie – potwierdził John, uśmiechając się szeroko. Chyba udało mu się odnieść sukces.   
\- W takim razie – zaczął Sherlock ściągając z wieszaka swój płaszcz – Życz mi szczęścia – dodał, po czym opuścił mieszkanie zanim jego przyjaciel zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.   
Watson z westchnieniem rozejrzał się po zabałaganionym salonie. W duchu modlił się o to, aby detektyw wziął sobie jego rady głęboko do serca i tym razem niczego nie zepsuł, jak to miał w zwyczaju. 

*** 

Rozkojarzona Molly nieuważnie śledziła kolejne strony menu, przygryzając przy tym nerwowo dolną wargę. Jej wzrok co parę sekund uciekał z karty dań na siedzącego naprzeciwko niej mężczyznę. Chociaż znajdowali się w tym miejscu już od kilkunastu minut, nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.   
Cały dzień była bardzo nerwowa, a jej zdenerwowanie osiągnęło apogeum, kiedy stanęła przed wypchaną po brzegi ubraniami szafą i zaczęła zastanawiać się, co powinna na siebie włożyć. Nie wiedziała dokąd się wybierają ( Sherlock o tym nie wspomniał, a ona była zbyt zaskoczona, aby o to zapytać), więc naprawdę miała problem z wyborem odpowiedniego stroju. Z samego początku odrzuciła już dżinsy i swoje śmieszne, dziecinne swetry. Doskonale wiedziała, że powinna już dawno pozbyć się ich na dobre, ale miała do nich ogromy sentyment. Poza tym radosne, krzykliwe ubrania pomagały jej zachować pogodę dycha na te wszystkie parszywe dni, których ostatnimi czasy doświadczyła w sporym nadmiarze.   
Ostatecznie, po pięciokrotnej zmianie stroju i spytaniu o zdanie Toby’ego, postawiła na skromną, ale dość elegancką granatową sukienkę. Lekki makijaż i buty na średnim obcasie dodały tej stylizacji odrobiny szyku. Przeglądając się w lustrze, stwierdziła, że prezentuje się całkiem nieźle. Natomiast reakcja Sherlocka, kiedy otworzyła mu drzwi, świadczyła o tym, że jej wybór był strzałem w dziesiątkę. Nie liczyła na żaden wykwintny komplement, ale jego pełen aprobaty uśmiech dodał jej otuchy.   
Droga do restauracji zajęła im zaledwie pięć minut, więc nawet nie mieli czasu, aby o czymkolwiek porozmawiać. Właściwie to wymienili tylko dwa zdania na temat zbliżających się urodzin pani Hudson.   
Odkąd usiedli na swoich miejscach także niewiele się do siebie odzywali. Każde pogrążyło się w wyborze dania. W niemalże zupełnej ciszy.   
Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Molly zaczęła czuć się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Przez cały dzień próbowała sobie wmówić, że to nic takiego. Znali się przecież z Holmesem od lat! To nie była taka zwyczajna pierwsza randka, kiedy robisz wszystko, aby wypaść jak najlepiej przed tą drugą osobą. Starała się traktować to bardziej jako przyjacielskie spotkanie. Nie rozumiała więc, czemu ciągle czuła się taka onieśmielona i niepewna. Przecież to tylko Sherlock. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.   
Kiedy tak przyglądała mu się ukradkiem, dostrzegła, że on także jest jakiś nieswój. Starał się tego nie okazywać, ale ona i tak to dostrzegła. Nikt nie potrafił go tak przejrzeć jak ona.   
Poczuła się nieco lepiej, widząc, że detektyw również jest całą tą sytuacją nieco skrępowany. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko ona nie bardzo wie jak się zachować.   
Niedługo później kelner odebrał ich zamówienia i już nie mogła chować się za rozłożonym menu. Sherlock również odłożył swoją kartę i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie lekko speszonym wzrokiem. Molly zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie byłoby jej łatwiej iść na tę randkę z kimś zupełnie obcym. Zawsze ją to stresowało, ale miała wrażenie, że i tak czuła się o wiele swobodniej niż w obecnej chwili.   
Detektyw odchrząknął i otworzył lekko usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu zanim zdążył się odezwać. Może w ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to co miał na końcu języka wcale nie było miłe i mogłoby zrujnować cały wieczór.   
Doktor Hooper uznała, że będzie bezpieczniej jeśli to ona rozpocznie rozmowę. Tylko czego mogłaby ona dotyczyć? Na myśl przyszedł jej tylko jeden temat, który w przypadku Holmesa wydawał się najbardziej neutralny.   
\- Jak tam ostatnie śledztwo? Rzeczywiście to był ten siostrzeniec? – spytała lekkim tonem, sięgając po kieliszek z winem.   
\- Tak, facet był na tyle głupi, aby ukryć pieniądze w… - zaczął entuzjastycznie Sherlock, po czym urwał gwałtownie i zrobił posępną minę – Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – oświadczył stanowczo, kiedy Molly posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.   
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała zdziwiona. Do tej pory detektyw nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, aby pochwalić się swoimi osiągnięciami w kwestii łapania przestępców.   
\- Bo John powiedział, że trupy, morderstwa i inne zbrodnie to nie są odpowiednie tematy na randkę – odpowiedział z rozbrajającą powagą.   
\- Oh – to była jedyna reakcja, jak w tamtej chwili przyszła Molly do głowy. Może dlatego, że nie spodziewała się, że detektyw skorzysta z rady Watsona, a może dlatego, że słowo „randka” w jego ustach nadal brzmiało nieco dziwacznie – O czym w takim razie będziemy rozmawiać? – spytała, po chwili.   
Holmes jakby przez chwilę się zawahał, po czym odpowiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.   
\- O tobie.   
Molly na moment zaparło dech w piersiach. Powiedział to z taką czułością, że zrobiło się jej ciepło na sercu. Naprawdę nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy od niego takie słowa.   
Odchrząknęła, aby opanować ewentualne drżenie głosu.   
\- Nie wiem czy to konieczne – odparła zgodnie z prawdą – Przecież wiesz o mnie niemal wszystko.   
Zazwyczaj niewiele mu o sobie mówiła, ale on miał przecież dar przeglądania ludzi na wylot. Na pewno wydedukował to, czego sama mu nie powiedziała.   
\- Na pewno jest coś o czym jeszcze nie słyszałem – odparł łagodnie, uśmiechając się do niej zachęcająco.   
Już chciała zaprzeczyć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Przecież on się starał! Chciał, aby poczuła się jak na prawdziwej pierwszej randce, kiedy ludzie wymieniają się informacjami o sobie nawzajem. Chciał dać jej to, na co do tej pory nie mieli szansy. Nie mogła tego zepsuć! Skoro ofiarował jej swój czas i zainteresowanie musiała z tego skorzystać w odpowiedni sposób.   
\- Dobrze – odparła nieco niepewnie – To może zadasz mi jakieś pytanie? – zaproponowała, nie bardzo wiedząc o czym mogłaby mu opowiedzieć.   
Sam Sherlock też chyba nie wiedział od czego by tu zacząć. To naprawdę niepokojące, że przerastają ich tak proste rzeczy. Nie powinni czuć się niezręcznie, a tak właśnie było.   
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od czegoś łatwego – oznajmił po chwili ciszy – Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Zakładam, że fioletowy, ale chcę się upewnić – dodał, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.   
Molly odwzajemniła uśmiech. Rozmowa o kolorach wydała się jej nieco dziecinna, ale przynajmniej bezpieczna.   
\- Cóż fioletowy jest ok., ale wolę turkusowy – odparła, biorąc łyk wina.   
Detektyw zrobił na wpół zaskoczoną, na wpół rozczarowaną minę.   
\- To taki morski. Coś między niebieskim, a zielonym – dodała, sądząc, że Holmes nie zna tej barwy.   
\- Wiem jaki to turkusowy – odpowiedział z lekkim oburzeniem – Po prostu myślałem, że najbardziej lubisz fioletowy.   
Patolog poczuła się nieco zdezorientowana. Nie rozumiała czemu Sherlock wyciągnął takie wnioski i był zasmucony odkryciem prawdy. Przecież to tylko głupi kolor. A potem jej wzrok padł na jego koszulę i wszystko stało się jasne.   
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.   
\- Jeśli chodzi o twoje koszule, to zdecydowanie najbardziej podobasz mi się w tej fioletowej.   
Detektyw jakby odetchnął z ulgą.   
\- To dobrze. Już myślałem, że będę musiał kupić turkusową. A wątpię, abym w niej dobrze wyglądał.   
Oboje zaśmiali się wesoło. Wcześniejsze napięcie zniknęło. Znów czuli się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie.   
Dalsza rozmowa potoczyła się zadziwiająco gładko. Bez skrępowania opowiadali o swoich poglądach i upodobaniach. Pojawiło się nawet kilka historyjek i anegdotek z czasów, kiedy się jeszcze nie znali. Szybko zapomnieli, że to tak długo wyczekiwana pierwsza randka. Cieszyli się sobą nawzajem. Liczyło się tylko to, że w końcu mogą spędzić czas tylko we dwoje.   
Po udanej kolacji postanowili udać się na spacer. Wieczór był dość ciepły i bezdeszczowy, więc wybrali się do pobliskiego parku. Przechadzali się alejkami, nadal prowadząc ożywioną dyskusję. Szli blisko siebie, ale nie trzymali się za ręce. Czasami tylko ich dłonie otarły się o siebie. Żadne z nich nie przyznało się jednak jak miłe to uczucie, jak ciepło wytworzone przez ten nieznaczny dotyk przelewało się na całe ciało i sięgało aż do serca.   
Nim się zorientowali, dotarli przed blok, w którym mieszkała Molly. Mimo późnej godziny nie chcieli się jeszcze rozstawać. Mieli sobie jeszcze tyle do powiedzenia, chociaż rozmawiali nieustannie od kilku godzin. Przez ten krótki czas dowiedzieli się o sobie więcej niż przez dziesięć lat znajomości. Szkoda było to przerywać, ale przecież przed nimi jeszcze mnóstwo randek. Taką przynajmniej doktor Hooper miała nadzieję.   
\- Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam – powiedziała, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami jej mieszkania.   
\- Ja również – odparł Sherlock, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Wiedziała, że mówił szczerze – Koniecznie musimy to powtórzyć – dodał, zakładając jej za ucho luźny kosmyk włosów.   
\- Koniecznie – potwierdziła, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.   
Nie liczyła na żadne wylewne pożegnanie, więc zdziwiła się nieco, kiedy detektyw pochylił się i złożył na jej policzku delikatny pocałunek. Poczuła jak się rumieni.   
\- Dobranoc – szepnął jej niemal prosto do ucha, po czym odsunął się nieco.   
\- Dobranoc – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.   
Poczekała aż Holmes zejdzie ze schodów, tym samym znikając z jej pola widzenia, po czym dopiero weszła do domu. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, zaczęła skakać i cieszyć się jak małe dziecko. To była najlepsza pierwsza randka jaką tylko mogła sobie wymarzyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Dzisiaj troszeczkę nudnawo, ale pierwsza randka obowiązkowo musi być. I tak już zrezygnowałam z dokładniejszych opisów, aby nie zanudzić Was na śmierć :P   
> Następny za tydzień.   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos :) Fajnie wiedzieć, że jeszcze o mnie pamiętacie :P   
> Do napisania


	3. Zebranie dowodów rzeczowych, czyli pierwszy pocałunek

\- Czy istnieje jakaś określona minimalna ilość czasu, którą należy przeznaczyć na randkowanie?   
Zaskoczony tym pytaniem John zerknął na Sherlocka zza czytanej właśnie gazety. Dosłownie jeszcze minutę temu detektyw wydawał się być pogrążony w swoim pałacu myśli, więc ta niespodziewana wypowiedź nieco zdezorientowała Watsona.   
\- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł zgodnie z prawdą – Wszystko zależy od konkretnej pary. Jedne potrzebują na to więcej czasu, inne mniej… A czemu o to pytasz?   
Domyślał się odpowiedzi, ale wolał nie wybiegać ze swoimi radami za bardzo do przodu. Z Holmes trzeba było postępować jak z dzieckiem – małe kroczki, proste plecenia. Lepiej więc było się najpierw upewnić, co dokładnie chodziło mu po głowie.   
\- Po prostu jestem tym już trochę zmęczony… - powiedział Sherlock z westchnieniem.   
\- Przecież to dopiero dwa tygodnie! – zdziwił się Watson.   
\- Jak dla mnie to o dwa tygodnie za długo.   
Przyjaciel posłał mu nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Przez te ostatnie kilkanaście dni detektyw wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. Molly także tryskała radością. John doszedł do wniosku, że między tą dwójką wszystko układa się jak najbardziej pomyślnie. Nie bardzo więc rozumiał, dlaczego Holmes ma już dosyć wspólnych spotkań.   
\- Myślałem, że lubisz spotykać się z Molly – zagadnął, chcąc nieco okrężną drogą dojść do sedna sprawy.   
Detektyw przewrócił oczami, a potem posłał Watsonowi wzrok mówiący „znowu mnie nie słuchasz”.   
\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę jej widywać, tylko, że jestem już znudzony tymi całymi randkami. Pomału zaczynają mi się kończyć pomysły, gdzie mógłbym ją jeszcze zabrać.   
Sherlock jak najszybciej chciał przejść przez ten etap związku, więc spotykali się codziennie. Pierwsza randka okazała się prawdziwym sukcesem. Tak samo jak następne, chociaż te były nieco mniej wykwintne. Byli w kinie na jakimś beznadziejnym thrillerze ( już po dziesięciu minutach seansu, wiedział, kto zabił), w trzech muzeach, w parku na pikniku, a nawet w zoo, tyle że wzięli ze sobą Rosie, aby nie wyglądało to zbyt podejrzanie. Za każdym razem naprawę świetnie się bawił, ale zaczynało go to męczyć. Wolałby zrobić następny krok na przód.   
\- Wcale nie musisz jej nigdzie zabierać – powiedział spokojnie John – Równie dobrze możecie siedzieć w twoim czy jej mieszkaniu i po prostu cieszyć się sobą nawzajem. Molly na pewno nie wymaga, abyś ciągał ją po całym Londynie. Chce po prostu być przy tobie.   
Pamiętał jak sam tak wariował niedługo po tym jak poznał Mary. Wymyślał coraz to nowe wycieczki, kiedy to jego ukochana wolała po prostu usiąść z nim na kanapie i pooglądać jakieś głupie programy w telewizji, wtulając się w jego ramię. Sądził, że doktor Hooper ma podobne podejście do sprawy.   
Holmes zastanowił się chwilę nad jego słowami.   
\- No dobra, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym posunąć naszą relację nieco dalej. Czuję się jakbym miał piętnaście lat, a nie blisko czterdzieści. Sądzę, że czas na jakiś poważniejszy krok – oznajmił pewnym siebie tonem.   
\- A co według ciebie powinno być tym krokiem?   
John doszedł do wniosku, że powinien kontrolować kolejne poczynania swojego przyjaciela w kwestii jego związku z patolog. Nie bezpodstawnie miał obawy, że detektyw mógłby coś zepsuć, z czymś się pospieszyć, czegoś zaniedbać. Wolał trzymać rękę na pulsie dla dobra Molly, samego Sherlocka i wszystkich dookoła.   
\- No właśnie jeszcze się zastanawiam. Na to wspólne mieszkanie nadal za wcześnie, prawda? – spytał z nutką nadzieli, że Watson jednak zaprzeczy.   
Niestety tego nie zrobił.   
\- Tak, zdecydowanie za wcześnie – potwierdził, zaśmiewając się pod nosem.   
Nigdy nie sądził, że detektyw mógłby w relacjach damsko-męskich być taki hop do przodu. Zwykle unikał tego typu rzeczy, więc jego chęć zamieszkania z dnia na dzień z kobietą wydawała się Johnowi nieco szokująca. Nawet jeśli tą kobietą była Molly Hooper, a Holmes naprawdę darzył ją uczuciem.   
\- No to podpowiesz mi coś, czy sam mam się męczyć? – burknął Sherlock po chwili ciszy.   
John westchnął ciężko. Gdyby na początku znajomości z detektywem ktoś powiedział, że przyjaźń z nim to taki ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, to chyba zastanowiłby się dwa razy czy warto się w ogóle w nią angażować. Teraz nie pozostało mu już jednak nic innego, jak tylko pomóc uporać mu się ze swoimi problemami.   
\- Wiesz, że uczucia wymagają też pewnych… gestów? – zaczął ostrożnie, a przyjaciel spojrzał na niego niezrozumiałym wzrokiem.   
\- Jakich gestów?   
\- Czułości – wytłumaczył nieco dobitniej Watson – Przytulenia, trzymania się za ręce, pocałunków.   
Specjalnie położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że ani Sherlock, ani Molly nie zdecydowali się jeszcze posunąć do tej formy okazywania sobie uczuć. On zapewne nie uważał tego za konieczne, a ona pewnie nie chciała być nachalna. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, dojście do ostatniego etapu zajmie im wieki.   
\- Z tym nie mam najmniejszego problemu – zapewnił go detektyw – Przytulamy się na każde powitanie, po mieście chodzimy za rękę i zawsze całuję ją w policzek na dobranoc – dodał niezwykle z siebie dumny.   
John westchnął ciężko. A zapowiadało się tak dobrze.   
\- Nie o takie pocałunki mi chodziło.   
\- Wiem – odparł Holmes ku zdziwieniu przyjaciela – Po prostu lubię patrzeć jak się trudzisz, próbując przybliżyć mi uroki życia w związku.   
Watson nie był pewny czy ma ochotę się zaśmiać czy rzucić w detektywa ozdobną poduszką.   
\- To nie jest zabawne. Ja naprawdę staję na głowie, żebyś niczego nie spieprzył!   
\- Wiem i naprawdę to doceniam – odparł szczerze Sherlock – Te rozmowy naprawdę mi pomagają.   
John uśmiechnął się promiennie. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jest chociaż jedna rzecz, w której jest większym ekspertem od Holmesa.   
\- Dobra, wracając do sedna sprawy – zaczął znów skupiając się na tym co najistotniejsze – Sądzę, że Molly naprawdę czeka na ten pocałunek. I to od bardzo dawna. Jak na mój gust nie powinieneś nadużywać jej cierpliwości – ostatnie zdanie dodał ze śmiechem.   
\- Tylko, że to nie jest takie proste – pożalił się detektyw – Jakoś nie umiem znaleźć na to odpowiedniego momentu.   
Watson nadal czuł się nieco dziwnie, rozmawiając z przyjacielem na tak delikatne tematy. Ale skoro już podjął się tego wyzwania, nie mógł teraz zrezygnować.   
\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby przywiązywała wagę do tego, kiedy to zrobisz. Po prostu oczekuje, że poprzesz swoje uczucia gestem, który dla niektórych jest jeszcze bardziej wymowny niż słowa. Pomyśl tylko – kiedy prowadzisz jakieś śledztwo, musisz znaleźć jakieś dowody rzeczowe obciążające sprawcę. Same słowa ofiary czy świadków nie zawsze są wystarczające. Tak samo jest z większością kobiet. Lubią kiedy nie tylko im się mówi, że się je kocha, ale także się im to okazuje. I Molly raczej nie jest w tej kwestii wyjątkiem.   
Sherlock słuchał uważnie słów przyjaciela i chyba dokładnie analizował każde z nich, o czym świadczył jego niezwykle skupiony wyraz twarzy. Po chwili ocknął się z zamyślenia i pokiwał głową z aprobatą.   
\- Masz rację. Muszę wreszcie to zrobić. W końcu to nic strasznego.   
John uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco. Zaraz po tym detektyw chwycił za swój telefon i zaczął pisać SMS-a. Jego adresatką była zapewne doktor Hooper.   
Tym razem poszło w miarę gładko. Watson przypuszczał jednak, że im dalej w las tym będzie ciężej. Póki co nie zamierzał się tym jednak martwić. 

 

*** 

 

Molly z uśmiechem przekroczyła próg mieszkania na Baker Street. Nie chciała przyznawać się do tego głośno, ale coraz to nowe pomysły Sherlocka na randki, mimo, że ciekawe, nieco ją już męczyły. Doceniała starania detektywa, ale nie czuła potrzeby codziennego spotykania się gdzieś na mieście. Ucieszyła się więc z jego SMS-a, proponującego jej, aby spędzili ten wieczór w jego domu. Na pewno będzie to równie przyjemnie jak w ekskluzywnej restauracji czy teatrze.   
Do jej nozdrzy dotarł aromatyczny zapach. Zajrzała do kuchni, z której się on wydobywał.   
\- Nawet nie liczyłam na to, że coś ugotujesz – powiedziała z uśmiechem, podchodząc do stojącego przed piekarnikiem Holmesa.   
\- W sumie to tego nie zrobiłem – przyznał szczerze, przytulając ją na powitanie – Większość przygotowała pani Hudson. Była bardzo uradowana, że może się przyczynić jak to ona określiła „do rozkwitu tego związku” – dodał, przewracając oczami.   
Doktor Hooper zaśmiała się serdecznie na te słowa. Staruszka zawsze była dla niej bardzo życzliwa, nic więc dziwnego, że kibicowała im jako parze.   
\- Bez względu na to czyja to zasługa, pachnie bardzo apetycznie.   
Jeszcze przez kilka minut rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, przyglądając się umieszczonej w piekarniku zapiekance. Kiedy wspólnie uznali, że jest już gotowa do spożycia, przenieśli się do jadalni, gdzie czekały na nich już dwa nakrycia do stołu. Sherlock chyba naprawdę postanowił się wczuć w rolę przykładnego pana domu. Molly bardzo się to podobało.   
Przy posiłku rozmawiali o ostatnim śledztwie Holmesa. Podczas ich spotkań detektyw długo starł się omijać ten temat, ale stanowiło to część jego codzienności i było to naprawdę trudne zadanie. Patolog, widząc jak się męczy, zaproponowała, aby już odpuścić sobie zasadę o nie rozmawianiu o pracy. Zresztą ona także nieraz miała ochotę opowiedzieć mu o jakimś ciekawym odkryciu, którego dokonała w kostnicy. Po prostu nie mogli od tego uciec.   
Molly była nieco zaskoczona tym jak dobrze Sherlock odnalazł się w roli randkowicza. Z początku obawiała się nieco, że szybko mu się to znudzi, że ona się mu znudzi. Nie mogła bardziej się mylić. Detektyw wyraźnie zabiegał o jej względy, starał się jej zaimponować, robił wszystko, aby zapewnić jej „normalny” związek. Chociaż słowo „normalny” chyba nigdy nie będzie do końca do nich pasowało.   
Wszystko pięknie się układało, ale mimo to miała nieodparte wrażenie, że czegoś jej brakuje. Tak naprawdę nie miała na co narzekać, postawa Sherlocka przeszła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania, ale jednak łapała się na tym, że być może nawet nieświadomie, czasami liczyła na coś więcej z jego strony. Więcej czułości. Co prawda były niezdarne uściski i krótkie pocałunki w policzek, ale mimo wszystko była po uszy zakochaną kobietą i skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że nie oczekuje na coś bardziej sugestywnego.   
Nie miała jednak zamiaru mówić o tym Holmesowi. Wiedziała, że to wszystko jest dla niego nowe i być może nieco przerażające. Nie chciała naciskać. Czekała na to wszystko dziesięć lat. Nic się nie stanie jak poczeka jaszcze trochę. Przede wszystkim zależało jej na tym, aby Sherlock czuł się swobodnie. Aby zrobił to, bo naprawdę tego chce, a nie dla tego, że czuje presję z jej strony. Jeśli wszystko ma być tak jak powinno, musi czekać na jego ruch.   
Kiedy już zjedli, postanowili wspólnie pozmywać naczynia. Okazało się to równie interesującym zajęciem. Mieli przy tym świetną zabawę, rzucając w siebie pianą wytworzoną z płynu do naczyń. Molly poczuła się jakby cofnęła się do czasów liceum, ale wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Najważniejsze, że dzieliła tę chwilę z ukochanym mężczyzną.   
Potem przenieśli się do salonu. Detektyw napełnił ich kieliszki winem, usiedli razem na kanapie. Dość blisko siebie, ale jednak z pewnym dystansem.   
\- Chciałbym cię zaprosić na koncert – oznajmi nagle Holmes.   
Molly zrobiła zakłopotana minę.   
\- Chyba nie jestem odpowiednio ubrana – odparła, wskazując swoje dżinsy i wiśniowy sweter.   
\- Nie przejmuj się tym – pocieszył ją z uśmiechem – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszamy – dodał, po czym wstał z kanapy i udał się w stronę komody.   
Po chwili obrócił się w jej stronę, trzymając w rękach swoje skrzypce. Patolog uśmiechnęła się szeroko.   
\- Rozumiem, że to prywatny koncert – zagadnęła, nie ukrywając radości.   
\- Prywatny i specjalnie dedykowany – uściślił Sherlock, po czym ułożył odpowiednio instrument na ramieniu, przyłożył smyczek i już po chwili pokój wypełniła łagodna, dźwięczna melodia.   
Molly uwielbiała jak Holmes grał, chociaż do tej pory nie miała zbyt wielu okazji, aby go posłuchać. A już na pewno nigdy wcześnie nie grał niczego tylko dla niej. Czuła się niezwykle zaszczycona faktem, że może tego teraz doświadczyć.   
Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy zamknęła oczy. Wtedy odbiór utworu był jeszcze intensywniejszy. Odpłynęła zupełnie zasłuchana w melodię, która wręcz przelewała się przez jej serce i duszę. Dawno już nie czuła się tak błogo. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.   
Sherlock, choć skupiony na skrzypcach, co jakiś czas zerkał na patolog. Z przymkniętymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami wyglądała naprawdę przepięknie. Wyraźnie rozkoszowała się muzyką. Cieszył się, że to dzięki niemu.   
Oboje zatracili się w otaczających ich dźwiękach. Dzielili ze sobą tę chwilę, chociaż niezupełnie byli razem. Liczyło się jednak to, że czują swoją bliskość poprzez muzykę.   
Molly nie zorientowała się nawet, kiedy melodia ucichła. W uszach nadal dźwięczał jej ten cudowny utwór. Kiedy w końcu ogarnęła ją otaczająca cisza, zaczęła powoli otwierać oczy. Wystraszyła się nieco na widok stojącego dosłownie kilka centymetrów od niej detektywa. Nie zdążyła jednak nic powiedzieć, nie pozwolił jej na to. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy i już wiedziała, że to ten moment, na który czekała od tak dawna.   
Pierwsze muśniecie ust było bardzo delikatne, prawie ledwo wyczuwalne. Przez chwilę Molly miała nawet wrażenie, że tylko je sobie wyobraziła. Jednak każde kolejne było coraz bardziej realne, czulsze, pewniejsze. Dokładnie takie o jakim marzyła, a może nawet jeszcze lepsze.   
Zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona i przyciągnęła jeszcze bliżej siebie. Nie protestował. Najwyraźniej pragnął tego równie mocno jak ona.   
Po chwili przerwali pocałunek, ale pozostali w dość mocnym uścisku. Holmes oparł swoje czoło o czoło Molly, głaskał ją po policzku. Uśmiechali się do siebie nieśmiało.   
\- Ten utwór skomponowałem specjalnie dla ciebie – szepnął detektyw po dłuższym milczeniu.   
Doktor Hooper momentalnie poczuła jak się rumieni.   
\- Był naprawdę piękny – powiedziała szczerze – Dziękuję – dodała, po czym złożyła na ustach Sherlocka krótki całus.   
Potem objęła go w pasie i mocno przytuliła. On również ją objął i oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy.   
Dla obojga właśnie tak mogła wyglądać cała wieczność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Jak się Wam podoba rozdział? Mnie szczerze mówiąc średnio, ale nie chciałam przesadzić z czułością i romantyzmem. W końcu to nadal jest Sherlock :P   
> Dzięki za komentarze i kudos   
> Do napisania za tydzień :)


	4. Przesłuchanie świadków i zebranie informacji, czyli spotkanie w gronie znajomych

Natarczywy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi rozległ się po całym domu Watsonów. Było sobotnie popołudnie, ale John nie spodziewał się żadnych gości. Czym prędzej jednak pognał do przedpokoju, gdyż Rosie właśnie zasnęła i nie chciał, aby nachalny, niespodziewany gość ją obudził.   
Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i jego oczom ukazał się widok jego zrezygnowanego przyjaciela. Nieco go to zdziwiło.   
Sherlock natomiast bez słowa przywitania minął gospodarza i udał się w stronę salonu, po czym z westchnieniem opadł na swój ulubiony fotel. Lekko zdezorientowany Watson zamknął drzwi, a następnie podążył na detektywem.   
\- Napijesz się herbaty? – zaproponował, przeczuwając, że zanosi się na dłuższą pogawędkę.   
\- Herbata tu nic nie pomoże – oświadczył Holmes – Posprzeczaliśmy się z Molly – dodał, wybawiając przyjaciela od kłopotu zadania pytania „co się stało?”   
John wcale nie był tym zdziwiony. Właściwie to zaskoczyło go, że nastąpiło to dopiero po tak długim czasie. Oczywiście życzył im jak najlepiej, ale wszystkie pary prędzej czy później zaliczają swoją pierwszą kłótnię. A potem tysiące kolejnych. To i tak cud, że detektyw i patolog pozostawali w zgodzie przez blisko dwa miesiące.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego – odparł, siadając w drugim fotelu.   
Sam miał w pamięci dziesiątki kłótni ze swoją żoną. Nawet z okresu, kiedy jeszcze nie byli małżeństwem. Wtedy te wszystkie kwestie stanowiące przedmiot sporu im obojgu wydawały się niezwykle istotne. Z perspektywy czasu dostrzegł jednak, że doprawdy były to niewarte ich nerwów błahostki. Wiele by oddał, aby móc powrócić do tamtych czasów.   
Nie był to jednak czas na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Teraz musiał skupić nie na Sherlocku i jego problemie.   
\- Nie jestem dla niej najważniejszy – ogłosił z rozpaczą w głosie Holmes. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił jednoznacznie, że tak właśnie myślał.   
\- Nie opowiadaj głupot – natychmiast skarcił go Watson – Molly cię kocha i zapewniam cię, że nie ma w jej życiu nikogo na kim zależało by jej tak bardzo jak na tobie.   
To nie były puste słowa pocieszenia. John był stuprocentowo przekonany co do prawdziwości swojej wypowiedzi. Doktor Hooper nie raz udowodniła, że dla swojego ukochanego jest gotowa zrobić wszystko.   
\- Tak? – oburzył się detektyw – To dlaczego wybrała swoje przyjaciółki zamiast mnie? Zaplanowałem romantyczny wieczór, a ona niemalże w ostatniej chwili odwołała naszą randkę, bo postanowiła się spotkać z jakimiś koleżankami, o istnieniu których nigdy nie miałem pojęcia! – ciągnął podniesionym głosem – Myślisz, że ona mnie zdradza? – dodał po chwili zaniepokojony.   
Watosn miał ochotę walnąć się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Jak na geniusza, czasami Sherlockowi do głowy przychodziły naprawdę idiotyczne pomysły.   
\- W życiu nie słyszałem większej bzdury– odparł John – Nie sądzę, aby Molly mogła kogokolwiek zdradzać. A już na pewno nie ciebie.   
Detektyw poczuł się uspokojony zapewnieniami przyjaciela. Chociaż tak naprawdę nawet jemu samemu ewentualność niewierności wydawała się dalece niedorzeczna. Dobrze jednak usłyszeć jeszcze czyjeś potwierdzenie.   
\- Wiem – przyznał ze skruchą – Po prostu mnie zdenerwowała i…   
Nie musiał kończyć. John doskonale znał to uczucie, kiedy kobieta twojego życia doprowadza cię do białej gorączki, ale tak naprawdę nie za bardzo potrafisz się na nią złościć, bo za mocno ją kochasz.   
Przed oczami znów stanęła mu uśmiechnięta postać Mary. Zawsze choćby nie wiadomo jak próbował być na nią obrażony i tak ostatecznie wybaczał jej szybciej niż w swoim mniemaniu powinien. Nie miał więc wątpliwości, że Sherlock i Molly również dojdą do porozumienia znacznie szybciej niż im się wydaje. Zresztą za bardzo im na sobie zależało i zbyt długo na siebie czekali, aby teraz chować do siebie urazę za jakąś drobnostkę.   
\- To jednak nadal nie zmienia faktu, że i tak nie podoba mi się, iż wolała spędzić dzisiejszy wieczór ze swoimi koleżankami, a nie ze mną – dodał wciąż niezadowolony Holmes.   
John starał się zrozumieć oburzenie przyjaciela. Mary nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciółek, więc jego ten problem ominął. Nie podzielał jednak zdenerwowania detektywa.   
\- Nie wydaje ci się, że jesteś odrobinę zbyt zaborczy? – spytał ostrożnie Watson, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale – Widujecie się prawie codziennie od kilku tygodni. Spędzacie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, więc to dość naturalne, że Molly czuje potrzebę spotkania się z innymi znajomymi. Zwłaszcza tej samej płci.   
\- Sugerujesz, że już się mną znudziła? – znów oburzył się jego rozmówca.   
John westchnął ciężko. Dlaczego on zawsze musi sobie dopowiadać jakieś niestworzone historie?   
\- Jedyne co sugeruję to, to, że każda kobieta potrzebuje od czas do czasu spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Faceci zresztą też. Nie można na okrągło przebywać tylko ze swoją drugą połówką. To nie zdrowe.   
Watson z uwagą przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, który w skupieniu analizował jego ostatnie słowa. Miał nadzieję, że coś dotarło do tego opornego umysłu.   
\- Ale chodzi o to, że ja się nie chcę z nią rozstawać – biadolił dalej Holmes – Już tak wiele czasu zmarnowaliśmy. Chcę jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten, którym nam został.   
John zaczął się zastanawiać od kiedy to genialny, pozbawiony uczuć detektyw konsultant stał się takim romantykiem. Nadal nie mógł przywyknąć do tej wersji Sherlocka. Wydawała mu się taka nierealna. Chociaż z drugiej strony wydawał się naprawdę słodki, co Molly na pewno bardzo doceniała.   
\- Rozumiem, ale nie oznacza to, że musicie przebywać w swoim towarzystwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Nie zapominaj, że oboje macie także innych znajomych, którym też na was zależy. Nie możecie się zamykać tylko w swoim gronie. Relacje międzyludzkie to ważny element w życiu każdego człowieka – próbował przekonać go Watson.   
Ostatnie zdanie nie było jego sugestią, ale radą, którą usłyszał od swojego psychoterapeuty po powrocie z Afganistaniu. Dopiero jednak znacznie później przyjął ją sobie do serca. Liczył na to, że Holmes również dostrzeże jej słuszność.   
Ten jednak tylko przewrócił oczami.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię bez koniecznej potrzeby zadawać się z innymi ludźmi – odparł nonszalancko.   
\- Już nie przesadzaj – skarcił go przyjaciel – Ostatnio szło ci całkiem nieźle. Poza tym Mycrofta i tak w tej kwestii nie przebijesz.   
Detektyw posłał mu karcące spojrzenie i Watson już wiedział, że ta uwaga była niepotrzebna.   
\- Wracając jednak do sedna sprawy – szybko zmienił temat – Skoro nie chcesz tak bardzo rozstawać się z Molly, to moim zdaniem dobrym rozwiązaniem było by wspólne spotkanie w gronie znajomych. Ona zaprosiłaby swoje koleżanki, ty swoich przyjaciół i wszyscy będą świetnie się bawić.   
Sherlock chyba nie był zbytnio przekonany do tego pomysłu.   
\- A niby kogo miałbym zaprosić? – spytał zrezygnowany.   
\- Jak to kogo? – obruszył się John – Mnie, Grega…   
\- Kto to jest Greg?   
\- Nawet nie zaczynaj! Doskonale wiesz o kim mówię!   
Watsona naprawdę zaczynało to wyprowadzać z równowagi. Aż dziwne, że sam Lestrade jeszcze nie stracił do detektywa w tej kwestii cierpliwości.   
\- No dobra – przyznał Holmes – Ale jak dla mnie to już będzie i tak za dużo ludzi. Z czego co najmniej połowa na pewno nie będzie grzeszyć inteligencją. Naprawdę nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego Molly przyjaźni się z kimś, komu brakuje… - urwał nagle, widząc załamany wyraz twarzy swojego rozmówcy. Zdążył się już zorientować, że ta mina mówi „skończ zanim ktoś będzie miał ochotę przywalić ci w zęby, a tym kimś najprawdopodobniej będę ja”.   
\- Potraktuj to jako kolejny etap w waszym związku – zaproponował po chwili namysłu John – Czasami do przyjaciół ukochanej osoby można się dowiedzieć ciekawych rzeczy. Najczęściej tych mało pochlebnych, o których by ci sama nie powiedziała, ale to też zawsze coś…  
\- Nie sądzę, aby Molly ukrywała przede mną coś w tym stylu. Przecież to kobieta-anioł – bronił się detektyw.   
\- Pozory lubią mylić – odparł z uśmiechem Watson – Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że takie spotkanie dobrze wam zrobi. A te jej przyjaciółki nie mogą być aż takie złe. Molly nie przyjaźniłaby się z byle kim.   
W tym akurat Sherlock musiał przyznać mu rację. Doktor Hooper nie zadawałaby się z jakimiś idiotkami. Była na to za mądra.   
\- Wyobraź sobie, że to tak jak w śledztwie – wciąż próbował go przekonać John – Jak przesłuchanie świadków i zebranie informacji. Potraktuj te dziewczyny jak swoje źródło, które dostarczy ci niezbędnych danych na temat twojej sprawy. Poza tym, zapewniam cię, że Molly bardzo się ucieszy, że chcesz poznać jej koleżanki. Na pewno tym zapunktujesz.   
To ostatecznie przekonało Holmesa, że jednak warto pomęczyć się chociaż jeden wieczór w towarzystwie dotąd nieznanych mu kobiet. Może nie będzie tak źle. Zresztą Molly będzie przy nim. A to było najważniejsze.   
\- No, dobrze. Niech będzie – oznajmił takim tonem, jakby poddawał się kapitulacji – Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to przeżyję – dodał ze zbolałą miną.   
John uśmiechnął się tylko cwanie. Coś ostatnio przekonywanie Sherlocka do rzeczy, które nie wpisują się w jego naturę, przychodziło mu z coraz większą łatwością. 

*** 

Molly nie była pewna, co ją bardziej zaskoczyło – to, że Sherlock pierwszy wyciągnął rękę na zgodę czy to, że zaproponował, aby wspólnie spotkali się z jej znajomymi. Obydwie te informacje na raz nieco już przytłoczyły, czego wyrazem było jej nieco przydługawe milczenie. Ocknęła się jednak, kiedy detektyw zaczął panikować, że coś jej się stało. Wytłumaczyła, że to nic poważnego, tylko szok. A potem zapewniła o swojej radości odnośnie jego propozycji. Wspólnie ustalili, że spotkanie odbędzie się w następny piątek w pobliskim klubie.   
Przez cały tydzień patolog była pozytywnie nastawiona do tego pomysłu, ale gdy nastało piątkowe popołudnie zaczęła mieć pewne obawy. Doceniała starania Sherlocka i jego chęć poznania jej przyjaciółek, ale zaczęła się martwić o to, że całe to spotkanie może się okazać jedną wielką klapą. Nie ma co ukrywać, że Holmesowi kontakty z innymi ludźmi nie przychodziły z łatwością. A jeśli tymi ludźmi były trzy kompletnie nieznane mu kobiety to już mogło zakrawać o katastrofę. Wiedziała, że nie zrobiłby niczego nieodpowiedniego naumyślnie. Ale to jednak jest Sherlock – nigdy nie wiadomo co palnie i to zazwyczaj w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.   
Reakcja jej koleżanek także napawała ją pewnym lękiem. Do tej pory opowiadała im o swoim ukochanym niemalże w samych superlatywach, zachwalała, stawiała w jak najlepszym świetle. Obawiała się, że spotkanie twarzą w twarz może bardzo mocno zaburzyć ten idealny wizerunek detektywa. To nie tak że się go wstydziła, broń Boże!, nie chciała jednak, aby jej przyjaciółki pomyślały sobie, że naopowiadała im głupot tylko po to, aby zyskać w ich oczach. Poza tym odkąd zaczęli się spotykać, Molly praktycznie nie miała Holmesowi nic do zarzucenia. To co opowiadała swoim znajomym było jak najbardziej prawdą. Wiedziała jednak, że zachowanie detektywa w gronie większej ilości osób może być skrajnie inne od tego, jakie reprezentował, kiedy byli tylko we dwoje. Dlatego też cieszyła się, że będą z nimi John i Greg. Gdyby coś się stało, oni na pewno ustawią Sherlocka do pionu.   
Czekała przed wejściem do klubu, niespokojnie tupiąc obcasami. Chciała kontrolować sytuację, więc zjawiła się w umówionym miejscu kilka minut przed czasem. Musiała być tu pierwsza, aby ewentualnie załagodzić jakieś nieporozumienie.   
Pierwsze zjawiły się jej przyjaciółki. Samantha – pielęgniarka, szczęśliwa żona i matka trzyletniego Finna, Evelyn – pediatra, rozwódka, samotnie wychowująca siedmioletnią córkę Lizzy oraz Abigail – agentka nieruchomości, zaręczona z przystojnym Włochem. Molly, Sam i Evelyn znały się ze studiów. Na jakiś czas ich ścieżki się rozeszły, ale później wszystkie trzy dostały posady w St. Bart’s i ich przyjaźń odrodziła się na nowo. Abby natomiast była koleżanką doktor Hooper z dzieciństwa. Mieszkały na jednej ulicy, chodziły razem do podstawówki. Przez lata utrzymywały kontakt, wysyłając sobie pocztówki z wakacji czy na święta. Kiedy obie znalazły pracę w Londynie postanowiły spotykać się regularnie. Sam i Evelyn nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby Abigail dołączyła do ich grona, potem bardzo się ze sobą zżyły i od kilku lat tworzyły zgraną grupę przyjaciółek.   
Przywitały się serdecznie i zaczęły luźną rozmowę. Molly uwielbiała te dziewczyny. Zawsze emanowała od ich taka pozytywna energia, którą obdarowywały siebie nawzajem. Były dla niej oparciem w wielu trudnych chwilach. Nie miała pojęcia co by bez nich zrobiła.   
\- No to gdzie ten twój przystojniak? – zagadnęła wesoło Samantha, rozglądając się dookoła.   
\- Tutaj – Molly usłyszała tuż za sobą, a sekundę później silne, męskie ramiona objęły ją w pasie.   
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na dźwięk tak dobrze jej znanego głosu. Nigdy nie mogłaby pomylić go z nikim innym. To był po prostu balsam dla jej uszu.   
\- Cześć, skarbie – powiedziała, obracając się przodem do detektywa i składając na jego ustach krótki, powitalny pocałunek.   
Już jakiś czas temu zaczęła zwracać się do niego „skarbie” lub „kochanie”. Pierwszy raz zrobiła to nieświadomie i gdy zaraz potem zdała sobie z tego sprawę, była przekonana, że on absolutnie zakaże jej tak do siebie mówić. Jakie wielkie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy nawet tego nie skomentował. Potem robiła już tak specjalnie i ani razu się nie oburzył. Najwyraźniej mu się to spodobało.   
\- Cześć – odparł z uśmiechem, po czym zerknął w stronę stojących tuż obok trzech kobiet. Wpatrywały się w niego oniemiałe.   
Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, dołączyli do nich John i Greg. Doktor Hooper cieszyła się, że nie będzie musiała przeprowadzać wzajemnej prezentacji dwa razy. W tym gronie była jedyną osobą, która znała wszystkich pozostałych, więc to jej obowiązkiem było czynić te honory.   
Przedstawiając ich sobie, nie wdawała się w zbytnie szczegóły. Uznała, że i tak wszystko wyjdzie w późniejszej rozmowie. Zaprezentowała więc wszystkich tylko z imienia i nazwiska i wyjaśniła kto kim dla nie jest.   
Jej przyjaciółki niemalże nie odrywały wzroku od Holmesa. Rzuciły tylko jakieś ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę dwóch pozostałych facetów, ale patolog wyraźnie widziała, że to detektyw pochłaniał całą ich uwagę. Najwyraźniej zrobił na nich piorunujące pierwsze wrażenie. I oby go nie zniszczył. Póki co na szczęście zachowywał się bardzo przyzwoicie.   
Weszli do klubu i zajęli jeden z największych stolików. Panowie zaproponowali, że udadzą się do baru po trunki. Panie zostały więc na chwilę same i nim Molly zdążyła się zorientować, została zalana falą zachwytów nad Sherlockiem.   
\- Och, wydaje się naprawdę słodki! – zawołała Abigail.   
\- I do tego mega przystojny! – wtórowała jej Sam.   
\- I jeśli jest faktycznie taki inteligentny jak piszą w gazetach, to, kobieto mówię ci, trafiłaś na skarb! – dodała Evelyn.   
Doktor Hooper poczuła jak się lekko rumieni. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie oceniły tak wysoko żadnego innego mężczyzny, z którym się spotykała.   
\- Nie przesadzajcie – odparła lekceważąco – Uwierzcie ma też sporo wad.   
\- A który facet ich nie na? – spytała retorycznie Samantha – Mój Hugh też nie jest idealny, ale i tak nie zmieniłabym go na nikogo innego.   
Patolog dobrze wiedziała, o czym mówi jej przyjaciółka. Holmesowi w wielu kwestiach sporo brakowało do doskonałości, ale to jego kochała na zabój i nie wyobrażała sobie, aby mogła spędzić resztę życia z kimkolwiek innym.   
Panowie wrócili z drinkami, więc siłą rzeczy potrzebna była zamiana tematu. Z racji tego, że praktycznie się nie znali postanowili, że na początek każdy opowie kilka zdań o sobie. Po jakiejś pół godzinie i drobnej ilości alkoholu atmosfera stała się nieco luźniejsza. John złapał dobry kontakt z Sam i Evelyn, które też miały małe dzieci. Opowiadali sobie historyjki z życia wzięte, które najczęściej rozumieją tylko ludzie, którzy są rodzicami. Greg dyskutował zaciekle z Abby, gdyż jej narzeczony był adwokatem, więc to naturalne, że miał pewne połączenia z policją. Natomiast Sherlock i Molly zagadywali to jedną to drugą grupkę, gdyż mieli trochę do powiedzenia na oba tematy.   
Doktor Hooper obserwowała uważnie detektywa, upewniając się, że nie zrobił żadnej z jej przyjaciółek żadnej przykrości. Nie chciała go podejrzewać o najgorsze, ale była świadkiem zbyt wielu takich scen, aby obawy opuściły ją na dobre. Póki co jednak zachowywał się nienagannie. A jej koleżanki były nim zachwycone. Była z niego naprawdę dumna.  
Niespodziewanie temat zszedł na czasy studiów. Molly myślała, że spali się ze wstydu, kiedy Sam i Evelyn zaczęły opowiadać o ich dość niepochlebnych akcjach. Patolog zawsze była „ z tych grzecznych”, ale żeby nie być zupełnym społecznym odludkiem, zdarzało się jej parę razy poimprezować. A te imprezy nigdy nie kończyły się dla niej za dobrze. I jej ukochane przyjaciółki oczywiście nie miały skrupułów, aby o tym wspomnieć. Zresztą same były nie lepsze.   
Abigail słyszała już te historie parę razy, więc nie zrobiły na niej większego wrażenia. Molly czuła jednak jak Sherlock, John i Greg wpatrują się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Mieli ją za taką poukładaną osobę, a tu coś takiego!   
\- A pamiętasz tę domówkę u Jenny Grant? – zaczynała kolejną opowiastkę Samantha – Nie chciałaś iść, bo stwierdziłaś, że już jesteś w piżamie i nie chce ci się znowu przebierać. Wmówiłyśmy ci, że to piżama-party. Miałaś dość naszego ględzenia, więc się zgodziłaś. A twoja piżamka w słodkie misie stała się hitem imprezy! Pobiła nawet tę kieckę za trzy stówy, którą miała na sobie Britney Swan!  
Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Nawet Molly po latach nabrała do tego dystansu.   
\- Wtedy wcale nie było mi do śmiechu! – zawołała, próbując przekrzyczeć chichot swoich przyjaciół – Mark Jones do końca semestru mówił na mnie „misiaczek”!   
\- A masz jeszcze gdzieś tę piżamkę? – spytał wesoło Sherlock – Chętnie bym cię w niej zobaczył… Misiaczku.   
Wszyscy znów się zaśmiali, a detektyw zarobił od patolog sójkę w bok. Przez chwilę udawała obrażoną.   
\- Jak sobie zasłużysz, to może ją kiedyś zobaczysz – odparła.   
Reszta wieczoru upłynęła bardzo miło i zabawnie, ale także zdecydowanie za szybko. Nim się obejrzeli była prawie północ i należało już wracać do domu. Pożegnali się w wyśmienitych humorach i obiecali sobie kolejne spotkanie już wkrótce.   
Holmes uparł się, że odprowadzi Molly do domu. Było już naprawdę późno i chciał się upewnić, że nic się jej nie stanie. Nawet jeśli jej mieszkanie znajdowało się zaledwie dwie ulice dalej.   
\- Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj – powiedziała, kiedy szli pustym chodnikiem trzymając się za ręce – Naprawdę się cieszę, że chciałeś poznać moje koleżanki. To dużo dla mnie znaczy.   
Detektyw uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.   
\- Nie ma za co. Są nawet inteligentniejsze niż przypuszczałem.   
Patolog zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową. Cały Sherlock. I jak go tu nie kochać?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Dzisiejszy rozdział całkiem mi się podoba. Mam nadzieję, że Wam też :P W drugiej części prawie same opisy, ale nie chciałam "przegadać" tego rozdziału banalnymi dialogami.   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos   
> Następny standardowo za tydzień :)   
> Pozdrowionka


	5. Wysunięcie kilku najbardziej prawdopodobnych teorii, czyli kilka pomysłów na to jak udobruchać zaniedbaną ukochaną

John oderwał wzrok od właśnie czytanej książki i zerknął na siedzącego naprzeciwko niego Sherlocka. Odkąd wsiedli do pociągu, czyli od jakiejś godziny, bezustannie wpatrywał się w przemijający krajobraz za oknem. Był wyraźnie pogrążony w swoich myślach. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na siedzącego obok staruszka, który wciąż coś jadł i irytująco mlaskał. Skoro nie doprowadzało go to do furii, to naprawdę musiało być coś na rzeczy.   
Watson odłożył lekturę i chwilę przygotowywał się mentalnie na rozmowę z przyjacielem. Czuł, że to może być coś poważnego.   
\- No dobra – zaczął w miarę lekkim tonem, aby nie dać po sobie poznać zdenerwowania – Co cię tak trapi?   
Detektyw nie zareagował od razu. W końcu jednak oderwał nieco mętny wzrok od szyby i przeniósł go na coraz to bardziej zaniepokojonego Johna.   
\- Molly jest pewnie na mnie obrażona – odparł z ciężkim westchnieniem.   
Watson zmarszczył nos w konsternacji. Myślał, że rozmowy w stylu „ na pewno zrobię coś nie tak” mieli już dawno za sobą. Holmes i doktor Hooper spotykali się od kilku miesięcy i jak do tej pory detektywowi udało się jeszcze nie zawieść swojej ukochanej. John sądził, że im dalej w las tym prawdopodobieństwo jakiejś wpadki maleje, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.   
\- A co zrobiłeś?   
Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że jeśli chodzi o jego relację z patolog, Sherlock lubi dramatyzować i przesadzać. Bardzo się wszystkim przejmuje i to dobrze – znaczy, że mu zależy, ale czasami naprawdę robi problem z niczego. I tak zapewne jest tym razem. Coś sobie ubzdurał i go to teraz niepotrzebne męczy.   
\- Chodzi raczej o to, czego nie zrobiłem – mruknął ponuro, a John patrzył na niego wyczekująco – Nie kontaktowałem się z nią od naszego wyjazdu – przyznał ze skruchą – Nie zadzwoniłem, nie wysłałem żadnego SMS-a. Po prostu zapomniałem! I dopiero teraz mi się przypomniało. A ona na pewno się martwi…   
Watson nie chciał martwić przyjaciela, ale musiał przyznać, że tym razem faktycznie zawalił sprawę. Prowadzili śledztwo poza miastem. Wyjechali pięć dni temu. Jeśli w tym czasie rzeczywiście ani razu nie odezwał się do Molly, to ona ma prawo być obrażona. A może nawet wściekła.   
Widząc jednak poczucie winy wymalowane na twarzy Holmesa, nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej dobijać. Postanowił najpierw zebrać komplet informacji, a potem wspólnie będą się zastanawiać jak to wszystko naprawić.   
\- A ona próbowała skontaktować się z tobą?   
Detektyw zrobił zakłopotaną minę.   
\- Nie wiem. Wyłączyłem telefon, kiedy tylko dotarliśmy na miejsce. Nie chciałem, aby coś mnie rozpraszało.   
John nie wiedział czy zacząć się śmiać czy płakać. Czasami zachowanie jego przyjaciela naprawdę przekraczało jego wszelakie wyobrażenia.   
\- No to na co jeszcze czekasz?! – krzyknął – Włącz go i sprawdź!   
Watsonowi zdarzało się zazdrościć przyjacielowi inteligencji, sprytu i daru dedukcji. Jednak w takich chwilach jak ta, dziękował opatrzności, że jego IQ jest jednak przeciętne, a mądrość bardziej „życiowa”.   
\- Są trzy wiadomości – oznajmił Sherlock, kiedy już włączył komórkę – Pierwsza z dnia wyjazdu „Mam nadzieję, że bezpiecznie dotarliście na miejsce. Odezwij się jak będziesz miał chwilę. Całuski”. Druga przyszła następnego dnia „ Co tam u was? Sprawa to chociaż siódemka? U mnie wszystko ok. Czekam na jakieś wieści. Buziaczki” i ostatnia z wczoraj „ Skoro nie dajesz znaku życia, to pewnie wyłączyłeś telefon. John nie dzwonił więc zakładam, że jesteście cali i zdrowi. Tęsknię.” – zamilkł na moment, wpatrując się nadal w ekran - Bardzo mam przechlapane? – spytał po chwili z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach.   
Gdyby John nie znał Molly, mógłby zapewnić Holmesa, że po powrocie do domu czeka go niezła awantura. Kobiety naprawdę nie znoszą, kiedy ukochany mężczyzna je ignoruje. W dodatku w tak bezczelny sposób i przez tak długi czas. Wiedział jednak, że patolog nie będzie zła. Co najwyżej trochę zmartwiona. W końcu przez lata przywykła do tego typu sytuacji.   
\- Chyba nie aż tak bardzo jak powinieneś – odparł Watson – Masz szczęście, że Molly ma anielską cierpliwość i zna cię na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że kiedy skupiasz się na pracy zapominasz o całym bożym świecie. Pewnie jest jej trochę przykro, że nie odpowiedziałeś na ani jednego jej SMS-a, ale myślę, że nie będzie ci z tego powodu robić jakiś poważnych wyrzutów.   
Sherlock wcale nie wydawał się tym zapewnieniem pocieszony. Cały czas z markotną miną wpatrywał się w telefon. John naprawdę zaczął się obawiać, że przyjaciel ma na sumieniu znacznie więcej niż przyznaje.   
\- Napisała tylko trzy wiadomości – mruknął pod nosem detektyw – Czy to znaczy, że już jej na mnie nie zależy? Albo naprawdę się obraziła.   
Watson nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć Holmesowi, aby ten w końcu uwierzył, że patolog wcale nie ma do niego pretensji. Ona po prostu dostosowywała się do trybu funkcjonowania swojego ukochanego. Znała go jak własną kieszeń i nie chciała niepotrzebnie się narzucać, wiedząc, że i tak nic tym nie osiągnie.   
\- Przestań histeryzować – skarcił go – Molly po prostu nie chciała przeszkadzać ci w pracy. Wie, że kiedy rozwiązujesz sprawę, nie myślisz o niczym innym. Poza tym, przeczytałeś te wiadomości ze zrozumieniem? Wcale nie jest obrażona, tylko się o ciebie martwi. Gwarantuję ci, że nie jest na ciebie zła. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że i tak powinieneś był się z nią skontaktować. Na pewno byłoby jej miło. Wiedziałaby, że o niej myślisz.   
John opowiadał to z własnego doświadczenia. Do tej pory pamiętał jak szalał z niepokoju, kiedy Mary wybrała się na tułaczkę po Europie, zostawiając go samego z Rosie. Były to nieco inne okoliczności, ale pewien aspekt był ten sam – niepokój o ukochaną osobę, z którą nie ma żadnego kontaktu. Starał się być dobrej myśli, ale byłby spokojniejszy gdyby chociaż przez chwilę usłyszał jej głos, dostał jakiegoś lakonicznego SMS-a. Doktor Hooper nie była w tak drastycznej sytuacji, ale zapewne też chciałaby się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, a nie tylko wyciągać takie wnioski na podstawie braku złych informacji.   
\- Powinienem teraz do niej zadzwonić? – spytał Sherlock, już otwierając listę kontaktów.   
\- Zaczekaj – John powstrzymał go w ostatniej sekundzie, a ten posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie – A może byś jej tak zrobił niespodziankę? Bo szczerze powiedziawszy, sądzę, że powinieneś jej jakoś to wynagrodzić.   
Holmes spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale.   
\- Jaką niespodziankę?   
Skoro już uświadomił sobie swój błąd, chciał go jak najszybciej naprawić. Razem z Molly zmarnowali już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Nie chciał, aby czekała na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od niego dłużej niż to konieczne. John miał rację – na pewno bardzo się o niego martwiła.   
\- Jak tylko wrócimy do Londynu, kup kwiaty, jakieś wino i idź do niej do domu. Poprzytulaj ją, przeproś i spędźcie razem uroczy wieczór. Pokaż, że rzeczywiście jest ci przykro.   
Sherlock zastanawiał się chwilę nad słowami przyjaciela.   
\- Ale wpaść tak bez zapowiedzi?   
Waston tylko przewrócił oczami.   
\- Fazę oficjalnych randek macie już dawno za sobą. Czas na trochę więcej spontaniczności. To twoja dziewczyna, oboje jesteście dorośli, możecie wpadać do siebie, kiedy wam się podoba. Poza tym nie wmówisz mi, że nie przychodziłeś do niej bez zapowiedzi dużo wcześniej. Kiedy jeszcze nie byliście parą.   
Detektyw zupełnie zignorował dwa ostatnie zdania, skupiając się na wyrażeniu „twoja dziewczyna”. Jakoś do tej pory nikt go nie użył. Nawet on sam nie myślał o Molly w tej kategorii. Ale taka przecież była prawda – miał dziewczynę, którą bardzo kochał i której musiał wynagrodzić to, że nie odzywał się do nie przez kilka dni.   
\- I to pomoże? – chciał się jeszcze upewnić. Naprawdę chciał zrobić wszytko, aby zapewnić doktor Hooper, że nadal mu na niej zależy, a ten brak kontaktu już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy.   
\- Sądzę, że tak – odparł z uśmiechem John – Przewinienie nie jest tak bardzo wielkie, więc myślę, że to wystarczy. Ale na twoim miejscu, na przyszłość przygotowałbym sobie kilka nieco bardziej wymagających form przeprosin. Bo znając ciebie, to jeszcze nie raz coś przeskrobiesz.   
Watson nie chciał być złośliwy. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że Holmesowi często zdarza się czegoś nie dopatrzeć, o czymś zapomnieć czy zrobić coś nieodpowiedniego nieumyślnie. Powinien być wcześniej przygotowany na takie ewentualności. O swoją kobietę trzeba dbać. I przepraszać nawet wtedy, kiedy nie ma się za co.   
Ale tym razem było.   
\- A niby co by to mogło być? – spytał zaniepokojony Sherlock. Nie miał pojęcia, że to wszystko może być tak skomplikowane.   
\- Sam coś wymyśl. To ty znasz Molly najlepiej. Ale zawsze trzeba mieć na uwadze kilka opcji, jeśli któraś by się nie sprawdziła. To tak jak z wysnuciem teorii dotyczących okoliczności popełnienia przestępstwa. Musisz mieć ich co najmniej kilka i sprawdzić, która z nich jest prawdziwa. Tutaj jest tak samo. Jeśli naprawdę jej podpadniesz, może być ciężko ją udobruchać. Dlatego musisz mieć przygotowanych więcej niż jeden pomysł. Realizujesz je po kolei, aż któryś w końcu zadziała.   
\- A jak żaden nie zadziała?   
John zaczął czuć się zmęczony tą dyskusją. Dlaczego to on musi mu wszystko tłumaczyć? A, no tak. Przecież jest jego przyjacielem.   
\- Na razie się tym nie przejmuj – zapewnił go – Póki co nie mamy sytuacji kryzysowej, Molly wcale nie jest wściekła. Na pewno sobie poradzisz – odparł, posyłając mu dodający otuchy uśmiech.   
Detektyw chyba zaczął przekonywać się do tego pomysłu.   
\- Czyli co – wino i kwiaty?   
\- Tak. Wino i kwiaty.   
Watson miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie myli i ten zestaw naprawdę zadziała. 

 

*** 

Molly chyba po raz setny w ciągu godziny zerknęła na swój telefon. Jednak tak jak wcześniej nie było żadnego powiadomienia o przychodzącym SMS-ie czy nieodebranym połączeniu. Wmawiała sobie, aby się tym nie przejmować. Podświadomie jednak zżerał ją niepokój i nic nie mogła na to poradzić.   
Oczywiście Sherlock wyjeżdżał już wcześniej na o wiele dłuższe wyprawy, podczas których nie dawał znaku życia, ale ta była pierwsza odkąd zostali parą i patolog martwiła się bardziej niż zwykle. Wcześniej była tylko przyjaciółką, a właściwie to koleżanką z pracy, więc nie musiał czuć się w obowiązku informować jej o tym, co u niego słychać. Sądziła jednak, że zmiana charakteru ich relacji sprawi, że detektyw będzie z nią w stałym kontakcie. Nie marzyła o wielogodzinnych rozmowach przez telefon, ale myślała, że zasługuje chociażby na krótką wiadomość. Tymczasem od pięciu dni nie miała od niego żadnych wieści.   
Próbowała się o to nie złościć. Dobrze przecież wiedziała, że podczas prowadzenia śledztwa Holmes potrzebuje spokoju i pełnego skupienia. Nie powinna więc czuć się dotknięta faktem, że nie odpisywał na jej SMS-y. Pewnie wyłączył telefon i nawet na niego nie spojrzał. To takie dla niego typowe. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że czuła się nieco rozczarowana i zaniedbana. Nie chciała się jednak przyznawać do tego głośno. Przecież wiedziała jaki jest Sherlock. Mogła się tego po nim spodziewać.   
Dlatego też nie skontaktowała się z Johnem. Nie chciała uchodzić za zdesperowaną kobietę, którą własny facet ignoruje do tego stopnia, że musi dzwonić do jego przyjaciela, aby się dowiedzieć, co u niego słychać. Co to, to nie! To tylko kilka dni. Wytrzyma. Poza tym nie chciała im przeszkadzać. Skoro się nie odzywali, to pewnie mieli pełne ręce roboty.   
Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że do głowy przychodziły jej najczarniejsze scenariusze. Nie mogła wyzbyć się przeczucia, że coś mogło im się stać. W pracy jakoś udawało się jej o tym zapominać, ale w domu ciągle zastanawiała się co złego mogło się im przytrafić. Musiała się czymś zająć, aby o tym nie myśleć. Postanowiła zrobić ciasto.   
Pieczenie zawsze było jej sposobem na stres i zmartwienia. Było to zajęcie bardzo czasochłonne, ale przy tym przyjemne i z korzyściami – miała całą blachę ciasta, którym mogła się zajadać do woli. Kiedy miewała jakieś stresujące okresy w swoim życiu, zdarzało jej się przybrać kilka kilogramów. Twierdziła jednak, że lepsze takie hobby, niż jakieś używki.   
Udała się do kuchni i zaczęła przygotowywać potrzebne składniki. Ułożyła wszystko na blacie, odmierzyła podane w przepisie ilości produktów, ubrała fartuch, aby nie pobrudzić ubrania i zabrała się do roboty.   
Aby jeszcze bardziej umilić sobie pracę, włączyła radio. Piekąc, lubiła słuchać muzyki. Podśpiewywała sobie wesoło, zagniatając ciasto. Stanowiło to dodatkowy rozpraszacz.   
Była mniej więcej w połowie pracy, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Na początku nawet go nie usłyszała, zbyt skupiona na śpiewaniu jednej ze swojej ulubionych piosenek, które właśnie puszczali. Komuś chyba jednak bardzo zależało na tym, aby dostać się do środka, bo nie ściągał palca z dzwonka, który nieustannie wydawał z siebie dźwięki. Nawet nie wycierając ubrudzonych mąką rąk, Molly pobiegła otworzyć drzwi.   
Pierwsze co rzuciło się jej w oczy to dość dużych rozmiarów bukiet kwiatów. Słoneczniki – jej ulubione. Dopiero później dostrzegła kryjącego się za nimi Sherlocka z miną winowajcy wymalowaną na twarzy.   
Widok całego i zdrowego detektywa przyniósł jej wielką ulgę. Nie rzuciła mu się jednak w ramiona. Chciała mu pokazać, że mimo wszystko nie podobało się jej, to jak ją potraktował. Nie miała zamiaru długo się gniewać, ale zależało jej na tym, aby zrozumiał, że jeśli chce z nią być, to musi się trzymać pewnych zasad.   
\- Martwiłam się – powiedziała surowym tonem, kiedy Holmes nie raczył się odezwać. Postanowiła chociaż odrobinę złagodzić jego męki.   
\- Wiem i bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam – odparł skruszony – Wiem, że zawaliłem. Powinienem do ciebie zadzwonić. Codziennie. Albo nawet kilka razy dziennie. Wcale nie chciałem, żebyś się niepokoiła. Ale wyłączyłem telefon i byłem taki zajęty i dopiero dzisiaj mi się przypomniało, że…   
\- Już dobrze – przerwała mu. Nie była tego typu kobietą, która czerpie przyjemność z tego, jak mężczyzna się przed nią kaja – Najważniejsze, że zrozumiałeś swój błąd. To naprawdę nie jest miłe uczucie, kiedy twój facet nie odzywa się do ciebie przez kilka dni. Zwłaszcza, kiedy wiesz, że może go spotkać coś złego.   
Naprawdę nie miała zamiaru się obrażać. Tu nie chodziło o jej dumę, nie zależało jej na tym, aby ukochany zdawał jej całodzienną relację ze swojej wyprawy. Nie. Chodziło o ciągłe życie w niepokoju i domysłach. To naprawdę ją wykańczało. Raz mogła to znieść, ale wiedziała, że każdy następny będzie coraz trudniejszy.   
\- Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło – usprawiedliwiał się dalej Sherlock, chociaż już nie było takiej potrzeby – Wybaczysz mi, prawda? – spytał niepewnie.   
Molly tyko przewróciła oczami.   
\- Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam, głuptasie – odparła z uśmiechem – Ale następnym razem nie będzie już tak łatwo – dodała z udawaną groźbą, ale Holmes nie zwrócił na to zupełnie uwagi - Cały pobrudzisz się mąką! – ostrzegła go, kiedy niespodziewanie detektyw porwał ją w ramiona i zamknął w żelaznym uścisku.   
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – odparł tuż przy jej uchu – Stęskniłem się za tobą – dodał czule, po czym złożył na ustach patolog krótki pocałunek.   
\- Ja za tobą też – odparła, znów się do niego przytulając.   
Trawli dłuższą chwilę w tym uścisku, a doktor Hooper zaczęła się zastanawiać czy już zawsze to będzie tak wyglądać. Czy do końca życia będzie szaleć z niepokoju, kiedy jej ukochany będzie narażał się w pogoni za przestępcami? Czy za każdym razem, kiedy Holmes wróci do domu, będzie mogła odetchnąć z ulgą tak jak teraz i wtulać się w niego tak długo, aż upewni się, że nic mu nie jest? Nie mogła przecież mieć pewności, że nigdy nic mu się nie stanie. Wcześniej też się o niego martwiła, ale teraz miała poczucie, że może stracić o wiele więcej.   
\- Na pewno się już nie gniewasz? – spytał cicho detektyw – Bo wiesz, jeśli nadal jesteś zła to możemy pójść gdzieś na kolację albo do teatru, albo…   
\- Nie gniewam się – zapewniła go, zanim wymieniłby jeszcze tysiąc innych rzeczy, które mogłyby ją udobruchać – Obiecaj mi tylko, że już nigdy więcej nie będę musiała się tak zamartwiać. Że chociaż wyślesz SMS-a albo puścisz sygnał, żebym wiedziała, że nic ci nie jest.   
\- Obiecuję – powiedział szczerze Sherlock, po czym przypieczętował to zapewnienie kolejnym pocałunkiem.   
W tej chwili Molly czuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Napięcie które towarzyszyło jej przez kilka ostatnich dni, rozmyło się, a powróciła radość związana z obecnością detektywa. Kiedy miała go przy sobie czuła się bezpieczna i kochana. I właśnie tego było jej teraz potrzeba.   
\- To co, napijemy się wina i może zamówimy jakąś kolację na wynos? – zaproponował Holmes, kiedy już wyswobodzili się ze swoich ramion.   
\- Bardzo chętnie –zgodziła się Molly z uśmiechem – Ale najpierw pomożesz mi upiec ciasto.   
\- Ciasto? – zdziwił się – Przecież ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia o pieczeniu ciast.   
\- Nie martw się. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę. A ubraniem nie musisz się przejmować. I tak jest już całe brudne – odparła, wskazując białe ślady na jego garniturze, które zostawiły tam jej ręce i fartuch.   
\- Co tam ubranie – Sherlock machnął ręką – Mam ich mnóstwo. A ty jesteś tylko jedna – dodał z uśmiechem, po czym pocałował ją w czubek głowy.   
Patolog poczuła jak robi się jej ciepło na sercu. Przez te pięć dni zdarzyło się jej zwątpić, ale teraz już wiedziała, że naprawdę jest dla niego ważna. Nawet jeśli czasami zapominał jej to okazać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Rozdział może wydawać się nieco chaotyczny, bo w ostatniej chwili zmieniłam na niego koncepcję. Mam jednak nadzieję, że chociaż trochę się Wam podoba :)   
> Następny oczywiście za tydzień.   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos.   
> Do napisania :)


	6. Stopniowa eliminacja kolejnych podejrzanych, czyli przekonanie się o codziennych nawykach i upodobaniach

\- Macie z Molly jakieś plany na najbliższy weekend? – spytał John, próbując upchnąć łyżeczkę kaszki do wciąż zaciskających się ust swojej córki.   
Sherlock skończył pisać SMS-a i dopiero podniósł wzrok na swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie został opluty białą mazią. Rosie najwyraźniej nie przepadała za bananowy smakiem.   
\- Molly tak. Ja nie – odparł rzeczowo, po czym znów skupił się na swoim telefonie.   
Watson zrezygnował z dalszych prób karmienia dziewczynki, zerkając ze zdziwieniem na detektywa.   
\- A co to niby ma znaczyć? – spytał zaskoczony – Myślałem, że jesteście nierozłączni.   
Ostatnio naprawdę zaczynało to tak wyglądać. Kiedy żadne z nich nie pracowało, cały wolny czas spędzali w swoim towarzystwie. Nawet on sam miewał problem umówić się z Holmesem na przyjacielskie spotkanie, gdyż ten wymawiał się planami, które dzielił z doktor Hooper. John nie miał mu tego za złe. Cieszył się jego szczęściem i uważał, że to dobrze, iż tyle czasu poświęca patolog. To znaczyło, że naprawdę mu zależało. Nie mógł więc zrozumieć czemu tak nagle się to zmieniło. Czyżby się pokłócili?   
\- Nie pokłóciliśmy się – odparł Sherlock, czytając mu w myślach – Po prostu Molly dostała urlop i chce go spędzić gdzieś poza miastem.   
Watson nadal nie mógł pojąć w czym tkwił problem.   
\- To świetnie! Dawno nie miała wolnego. Należy się jej trochę wypoczynku.   
Chyba nie znał drugiej tak sumiennej i pracowitej osoby jak patolog. Zawsze podziwiał jej zapał i gotowość do pracy nawet w święta. Wydawało się, że nigdy nie brała urlopu. Zawsze była tam, gdzie spodziewał się ją zastać – w kostnicy lub laboratorium. Prawie tak jakby tam mieszkała. Dobrze więc, że w końcu pomyślała o sobie i zdecydowała się trochę sobie od tego wszystkiego odpocząć.   
\- Pewnie tak – odparł obojętnie Holmes, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.   
\- Nie jedziesz z nią? – zdziwił się John.   
Wydawało się dość logicznym, że Molly chciałaby wybrać się na zasłużone wakacje wraz z detektywem. Mieliby sporo czasu dla siebie. Zresztą jemu też przydałaby się chwila wytchnienia. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni rozwiązywał sprawę za sprawą i wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego. Obojgu im ten wyjazd wyszedłby na dobre.   
Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Takie wypady nie są w moim stylu. Chyba zanudziłbym się na śmierć, opalając się na plaży przy jakimś płytkim jeziorze.   
Watson nie mógł odmówić tej wypowiedzi racji. Nawet nie mógł sobie wyobrazić detektywa w kąpielówkach, na leżaku z twarzą wystawioną w stronę słońca. Taki obraz po prostu nie istniał. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że był nieco zaskoczony tym, że Holmes nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby jego dziewczyna sama jechała na wakacje. Niby nie było w tym nic niewłaściwego, ale nie sądził też, aby spodobało mu się to, że takie samotne kobiety są często zaczepiane przez nieznajomych, zazwyczaj niebezpiecznych mężczyzn. Widocznie nie był tej ewentualności świadomy. Czy warto mu o tym wspominać?   
\- A więc nie chcesz z nią jechać? – upewnił się John.   
\- Chyba niekoniecznie – odpowiedział – Zresztą jestem dość męczącym człowiekiem i może po prostu chce też odpocząć ode mnie – dodał z nutką smutku w głosie.   
John nie sądził, aby o to tak naprawdę chodziło Molly. Przecież ona uwielbiała Sherlocka i była jedyną osobą, która mogła wytrzymać w jego towarzystwie, kiedy inni już mieli go po dziurki w nosie. Nie mogła tak po prostu mieć go dość.   
\- Dobra, a o co tak naprawdę chodzi? – spytał po chwili, dochodząc do wniosku, że tamto było tylko kiepską wymówką.   
Detektyw nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać, tylko ciężko westchnął.   
\- Po prostu mnie nie zaprosiła, ok.? – mruknął lekko sfrustrowany.   
Watson zrobił jeszcze bardziej zaskoczoną minę niż wcześniej. Nie bardzo mieściło mu się to w głowie. Sądził, że Molly zrobi wszystko, aby jak najwięcej czasu pobyć sam na sam ze swoim ukochanym. Najwyraźniej jednak się mylił.   
\- A ty nie zaproponowałeś jej, żeby wybrać się razem? – spytał, nadal nie bardzo mogąc w to wszystko uwierzyć.   
\- Nie – odparł Holmes – Uznałem, że skoro by tego chciała, to sama by wyszła z taką propozycją. W końcu to jej urlop.   
Nie można było odmówić temu logiki. Rzeczywiście to dość dziwne, że doktor Hooper chciała wybrać się na ten wyjazd samotnie. Ale kto wie, może faktycznie potrzebowała odrobiny czasu tylko dla siebie?   
\- Nie zaszkodziło by jednak gdybyś zapytał – zaproponował nieśmiało John – Może uznała, że z jakiegoś powodu nie będziesz chciał z nią jechać, więc nawet o tym nie wspominała. Pewnie nie chciała rozczarować się twoją odmową i stwierdziła, że jeśli będziesz miał ochotę jej towarzyszyć, to sam jej o tym powiesz.   
Taki scenariusz wydawał się Watsonowi bardzo prawdopodobny. Nie od dziś wiedział, że patolog nie lubi narzucać się innym. Zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy wie, że może spotkać się z odmową. Wolała kiedy ten ktoś sam ją o coś prosił.   
\- Dlaczego kobiety mają tak zagmatwany tok myślenia? – spytał lekko poirytowany Sherlock – Zawsze robią wszystko na odwrót. Jeśli chce, abym z nią pojechał to powinna mi to powiedzieć wprost, a nie kazać mi się tego domyślać. Jak ja niby mam na to wpaść?   
John zaśmiał się, słysząc to pytanie, bo sam zadawał je sobie wiele razy w ciągu swojego związku z Mary. Chociaż jego żona w większości spraw była bardzo bezpośrednia, czasami jak każda kobieta miewała też swoje humory i ciężko było ją rozgryźć. Wtedy także musiał głowić się nad tym, o co jej tak naprawdę chodzi. I chociaż w tamtych czasach bardzo go to irytowało, teraz za tym tęsknił.   
\- Chyba żaden facet do tej pory tego jeszcze nie rozpracował – odparł zgodnie z prawdą – Po prostu musisz wyłapywać pewne sygnały i robić to, co robisz najlepiej – dedukować. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że Molly jest akurat całkiem łatwa do rozszyfrowania.   
Detektyw musiał przyznać, że rzeczywiście do tej pory komunikowanie się z patolog szło mu całkiem nieźle. Nawet jeśli czegoś mu nie mówiła, sam umiał się tego dopatrzeć. Dlaczego tym razem nie zrozumiał jej aluzji? Być może był zbyt zajęty prowadzeniem kolejnych śledztw.   
\- Czyli twoim zdaniem powinienem zaproponować, abyśmy wybrali się na te wakacje razem, tak? – upewnił się Holmes.   
John pokiwał twierdząco głową.   
\- Myślę, że będzie jej naprawdę miło, jeśli z nią pojedziesz. Wiem, że wydaje ci się to nudne, ale przecież będzie tam Molly, a przy niej wcale się nie nudzisz.   
Co prawda, to prawda. Sherlock odkrył niedawno, że nawet nic niezrobienie może być całkiem przyjemne. Ale oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy miał w pobliżu swoją ukochaną.   
\- Poza tym – kontynuował Watson – taki wyjazd to świetny sposób na poznanie siebie nawzajem z nieco innej strony. Oczywiście teraz też spędzacie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, ale wakacje to dobry sprawdzian przed wspólnym mieszkaniem. Można dowiedzieć się sporo rzeczy na temat codziennych nawyków czy upodobań.   
John wciąż pamiętał, jak wybrali się z Mary na kilkudniową wycieczkę. Mieszkając z kimś w jednym pokoju można się wiele dowiedzieć o tym człowieku. Chociażby to, którą stronę łóżka woli, czy zostawia po prysznicu mokrą podłogę w łazience lub czy chrapie albo mamrocze coś przez sen. Na pierwszy rzut oka to mało istotne rzeczy, ale na dłuższą metę potrafią być naprawdę męczące.   
Nie sądził, aby Molly miała jakieś denerwujące nawyki, ale Sherlock miał ich kilka ( o których John przekonał się, mieszkając z nim). Dobrze byłoby więc dla patolog, aby przekonała się o nich, zanim na dobre postanowi przeprowadzić się na Baker Street.   
\- Czy to naprawdę takie ważne? – dopytywał się Holmes.   
\- Oczywiście, że to jest ważne! – oburzył się Watson – Uwierz mi, niezakręcanie pasty do zębów może być irytujące – detektyw spojrzał na przyjaciela z ukosa, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma do tego wszystkiego pasta do zębów, ale ten tylko machnął lekceważąco ręką – W każdym razie pomyśl sobie o tym jak o stopniowej eliminacji kolejnych podejrzanych. Zanim to zrobisz, musisz się przekonać, że większość z nich rzeczywiście jest niewinna. W związku jest całkiem podobnie. Często jest tak, że coś, co dla ciebie jest naturalne, jakiś nawyk, upodobanie, tę drugą osobę może doprowadzać do szału. I na odwrót. Warto więc dowiedzieć się o tym zawczasu i dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu. Albo ewentualnie pogodzić się z rzeczywistością i starać się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Mnie na przykład nigdy nie udało się nauczyć Mary zakręcać tę cholerną pastę. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby zaczęła to robić, chyba czułbym się rozczarowany, bo w sumie zdążyłem już do tego przywyknąć.   
Watson pogrążył się w swoich wspomnieniach, a Sherlock zaczął analizować słowa przyjaciela, zastanawiając się czy w takim razie powinien iść na kompromis, nie zwracać uwagi czy po prostu przywyknąć. Jedno wiedział jednak na pewno – chciał jechać z Molly na te wakacje. I to nie tylko po to, aby poznać jej codzienne nawyki. Po prostu chciał spędzić z nią uroczy tydzień. Nawet jeśli jedyne co by robili to wylegiwanie się na plaży.   
\- Bardzo za nią tęsknisz? – spytał niespodziewanie detektyw, widząc zasmuconą minę Johna. Rzadko wspominał o swojej żonie, ale zawsze robił to z wielką nostalgią.   
Watson uśmiechnął się blado.   
\- Byłbym chyba wyrodnym mężem, gdybym nie tęsknił. Ale już się z tym pogodziłem – dodał, nie chcąc, aby Holmesa znów dopadło poczucie winy – Teraz najbardziej zależy mi na tym, abyście z Molly świetnie się bawili. Pierwsze wspólne wakacje. Na pewno ich nie zapomnicie – zapewnił, opierając to stwierdzenie na własnych doświadczeniach.   
Detektyw również się uśmiechnął.   
\- Nie martw się. Wyślemy wam pocztówkę. 

 

*** 

Molly ze zdumieniem przyglądała się jak Sherlock rozpakowuje swoją walizkę. Z niedowierzaniem zauważyła, że jej zawartość poza standardowymi koszulami, eleganckimi spodniami i marynarkami stanowiły także nieco mniej formalne części garderoby takie jak T-shirty i dżinsy. Nie miała pojęcia, że detektyw ma w ogóle coś takiego w swojej szafie. Tak samo jak nie miała pojęcia, że będzie zainteresowany wspólnym wyjazdem z nią.   
Nie od razu zdecydowała się na te wakacje. Mike Stamford zaskoczył ją informacją, że ma mnóstwo zaległego urlopu, który należałoby wreszcie wykorzystać. Zaznaczył też, że nie przyjmuje odmowy. A jeśli się z taką spotka, będzie musiał wysłać ją na ten urlop siłą. Nie chciała robić problemów, więc wzięła sobie tydzień wolnego. A skoro tak, to postanowiła wykorzystać te kilka dni beztroski najlepiej jak się da i wybrać się na małe wakacje, które marzyły się jej już od dłuższego czasu.   
Długo zastanawiała się czy zaproponować Holmesowi, aby pojechał razem z nią. Chciała spędzić z nim ten czas, ale wiedziała też, że tego typu wyjazdy nie są w jego stylu. Nudziłby się tylko i ciągle marudził jej nad uchem, dlaczego ona w ogóle zaciągnęła go na takie zadupie, na którym nic się nie dzieje. I wtedy jej upragniony wypoczynek stałby się kolejną tyradą zażaleń i narzekań Sherlocka. A ona naprawdę chciała mieć chwilę błogiego spokoju. Dlatego ostatecznie doszła do wniosku, że lepiej będzie jeśli ona pojedzie sobie za miasto, a on zostanie w Londynie, robiąc to co sprawiało mu największą frajdę – czyli rozwiązywanie kolejnych spraw.   
Kiedy poinformowała go o swoich planach, nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Przyjął to do wiadomości, nawet specjalnie tego nie komentując. Przez moment czuła się nieco rozczarowana faktem, że nic nie robił sobie z tego, że jego dziewczyna sama jedzie sobie na wakacje, ale w sumie tak było lepiej. Nie musiała go przekonywać, że ten wyjazd naprawdę jest jej potrzebny. Dlatego też jak wielkie było jej zdumienie, kiedy kilka dni później Holmes oświadczył stanowczo, że wybiera się razem z nią. Nie miała w tej sprawie nic do gadania. Postawił ją przed faktem dokonanym.   
Nie była pewna czy powinna się z tego cieszyć, czy przeklinać Sherlocka w duchu. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że spędzą razem czas, tylko we dwoje, ale z drugiej miała obawy, że to wszystko może się skończyć jedną wielką katastrofą. Detektyw nie był typem leniucha, który całymi dniami może wygrzewać się na słońcu – a to właśnie Molly miała zamiar robić przez większość swojego pobytu nad jeziorem. Przeczuwała, że mogę wyniknąć z tego niezłe kłopoty, które skończą się kłótnią, jej zrujnowanym urlopem i obrażonym Holmesem.   
Chociaż kto wie, może nie będzie tak źle? Póki co podróż upłynęła we w miarę przyjemnej atmosferze i przez godzinę, ode kiedy zameldowali się w hotelu też nie wydarzyło się nic niepokojącego. Tylko ciekawe jak długo to potrwa?   
\- Nie rozpakowujesz się? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Sherlocka.   
Jego walizka była już prawie opróżniona, podczas gdy jej bagaż nadal leżał nietknięty na podłodze przy łóżku.   
\- Jakoś na razie nie mam na to siły – odparła, siadając na brzegu posłania i kładąc się w poprzek niego.   
Był już późny wieczór, więc w sumie i tak nie mieli nic innego do roboty. Mimo, że podróż nie była zbyt męcząca, patolog chciała chociaż przez chwilę odsapnąć. To były jej pierwsze wyjazdowe wakacje od kilku lat. Chciała się nacieszyć błogim nic niezrobieniem, a nie od razu wyciągać z walizki rzeczy, które spakowała tam zaledwie parę godzin temu. Nic się nie stanie jak poleżą tam jeszcze kilka chwil dłużej.   
Zamknęła oczy i rozkoszowała się słodką ciszą, zakłóconą jedynie odgłosami dochodzącymi z łazienki, w której obecnie znajdował się detektyw. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem rozwieszał ręczniki i układał kosmetyki na półkach. Patolog naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego on musi to wszystko robić akurat teraz. Mieli na to mnóstwo czasu. Nie wspominając o tym, że większość rzeczy, które zabrał zapewne wcale im się nie przydarzą. To był zaledwie tydzień poza miastem, a nie wyprowadzka na drugi koniec świata.   
\- Molly? – usłyszała nagle lekko przytłumiony głos swojego ukochanego.   
\- Tak? – odparła jakby od niechcenia.   
\- Zakręcasz pastę do zębów?   
Na to niespodziewane pytanie gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i usiadła. Sherlock stał w progu łazienki i wpatrywał się w nią wyczekująco.   
\- A co to niby jest za pytanie? – odparła zdumiona, próbując doszukać się w tym jakieś logiki.   
\- Zwyczajne – odpowiedział, jakby rzeczywiście chodziło o coś zupełnie normalnego – Podobno niezakręcanie pasty do zębów jest bardzo irytujące, więc chcę się zawczasu dowiedzieć czy będę musiał się z tym męczyć.   
Doktor Hooper zamrugała kilkakrotnie coraz bardziej gubiąc wątek. Co kogo obchodzi czy ona zakręca pastę do zębów czy nie? Przecież to jedna z najmniej istotnych rzeczy na świecie! Nie ma nic złego w zakręcaniu jak i w niezakręcaniu. Czemu więc Holmes tak się tego przyczepił?   
\- Otóż nie, nie będziesz musiał – odparła rzeczowym tonem – Dla twojej wiadomości – tak, zakręcam pastę do zębów.   
Stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu się z nim sprzeczać, ani dochodzić do tego skąd w ogóle przyszedł mu do głowy taki problem. Przez lata nauczyła się, że lepiej pokornie odpowiedzieć i nie wdawać się w dyskusje, które mogą się dla niej skończyć bólem głowy.   
\- To dobrze – odparł, po czym znów zniknął w głębi łazienki.   
Zanim znów się położyła, wzrok Molly padł na otwartą szafę, która została już w połowie wypełniona odzieżą detektywa. Coś dość zadziwiającego przykuło jej uwagę.   
\- Układasz ubrania według kolorów? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.   
Do tej pory nie miała okazji zaglądać do garderoby swojego ukochanego. Ba, nawet nie zdarzyło się jej być w jego sypialni! Tak, więc nigdy wcześniej nie miała przed sobą takiego widoku.   
\- Tak – odparł z łazienki Sherlock, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie – Coś w tym dziwnego?   
\- Cóż… - zaczęła niepewnie patolog – Wydawało mi się, że tylko kobiety robią takie rzeczy.   
Przy czym sama się do niech nie zaliczała. Miała mnóstwo kolorowych ciuchów i lubiła, kiedy tworzyły na półkach barwną mozaikę. I nigdy nie miała problemu z znalezieniem czegokolwiek.   
\- Lubię mieć porządek w szafie – dodał detektyw.   
Molly wydawało się to dość zaskakujące, zważywszy na to, że w salonie na Baker Street przeważnie panował lekki bałagan. Nie posądzała więc swojego ukochanego o taki pedantyzm.   
Nie miała jednak zamiaru drążyć tematu. Skoro chciał mieć ubrania poukładane kolorami to proszę bardzo. Jej to nie przeszkadzało. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jemu nie będzie przeszkadzać, kiedy ona powrzuca swoje fatałaszki do szafy jak leci.   
Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu była naprawdę zmęczona, więc ściągnęła buty i na dobre rozlokowała się na łóżku. Położyła się na boku, przymknęła oczy, zgięła nogi w kolanach. Było jej tak dobrze.   
Niestety kilkuminutową błogość przerwał stanowczy ton głosu.   
\- Zajęłaś moją stronę łóżka.   
Chwilę zajęło jej, aby dotarł do niej sens tych słów.   
\- Słucham? – spytała zaskoczona, przewracając się na plecy i unosząc lekko tułów, podpierając się na łokciach.   
\- Strona łóżka – powtórzył stojący przy nogach posłania i wpatrujący się w nią przenikliwe Sherlock – Ja śpię po lewej.   
Brzmiało to naprawdę groźnie, ale doktor Hooper nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną.   
\- O nie, kochanie. Ja śpię po lewej – odparła akcentując słowo „ja” – Zresztą dla ciebie i tak nie powinno to mieć większego znaczenia, bo oboje dobrze wiemy, że rzadko kiedy tak naprawdę sypiasz.   
\- Owszem, to prawda – przyznał Holmes nie rezygnując ze swojej bojowej miny – Ale mimo to spędzam w łóżko sporo czasu, robiąc inne rzeczy takie jak czytanie czy przeglądanie Internetu.  
\- Dobrze, ale możesz robić to wszystko po prawej stronie łóżka – odparła słodko Molly. Stwierdziła, że lepiej pokonać go na „ładne oczka” niż niepotrzebną kłótnią – I tak właśnie będzie, gdyż ja mam zamiar spać po lewej. I zdania nie zmienię. Koniec. Kropka.   
Detektyw chciał jeszcze zaprotestować, ale zdążył się ugryźć w język, kiedy przypomniało mu się, jak John mówił o kompromisie. Czy to naprawdę takie ważne, po której stronie łóżka będzie spał ( o ile w ogóle zaśnie)? Przez lata trzymał się lewej, ale nie zaszkodzi mu jak na jakiś czas przerzuci się na prawą. Najważniejsze, że Molly była zadowolona.   
\- Dobrze. Niech ci będzie – mruknął, starając się ukryć nutkę niezadowolenia.   
\- Dzięki, skarbie – odparła, podchodząc na kolanach do krawędzi posłania, aby złożyć na ustach ukochanego lekkiego całusa – Idę pod prysznic – oświadczyła, po czym sprawnie zeskoczyła na ziemię, ze swojej walizki wyciągnęła ręcznik, piżamę oraz kosmetyki i zaraz potem zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.   
Stojąc w strugach ciepłej wody, zastanawiała się co jeszcze może ją zaskoczyć podczas tego kilkudniowego wyjazdu. Wydawało się jej, że wiedzą z Sherlockeim o sobie nawzajem bardzo wiele, ale kilkanaście ostatnich minut uświadomiło jej, że być może wcale tak nie jest. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło jej na myśl, że będą walczyć o coś tak prozaicznego jak strona łóżka! Do tej pory mieszkała sama, więc tego typu problemy jej nie dotyczyły. Coś czuła, że kiedy wreszcie zdecydują się razem zamieszkać czeka ich znacznie więcej podobnych sprzeczek.   
Ale w sumie nie miała nic przeciwko nim. Od zawsze wiedziała, że detektyw ma swoje dziwactwa i chyba już nic nie powinno jej zaskoczyć. Cieszyła się na myśl, że będą się kłócić o nieład w salonie, jej porozrzucane wszędzie ubrania czy podział domowych obowiązków. Tak zachowywały się wszystkie normalne pary. I to było coś, czego Molly naprawdę pragnęła w swoim życiu.   
Ziewając przeciągle, wróciła do pokoju. Od razu zauważyła, że Holmes siedzi z laptopem na kolanach po JEJ stronie łóżka. Stanęła obok, świdrując go spojrzeniem. Minęło kilkanaście sekund zanim podniósł na nią pytający wzrok.   
\- Chyba się na coś umawialiśmy – powiedziała, kiedy jej ukochany się nie odezwał, ani nie zmienił swojego położenia.   
Sherlock westchnął ciężko, po czym niechętnie przesunął się na prawo.   
\- Liczyłem, że jesteś już na tyle zmęczona, aby tego nie zauważyć – odparł szczerze, za co został uderzony w ramię poduszką – Au! Za co to? Przecież się przesunąłem.   
\- Ty już wiesz za co – oznajmiła, kładąc się. Po chwili jednak nachyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek. Ostatecznie nie chciała wyjść na wredną dziewczynę.   
\- Nie zamknęłaś drzwi od łazienki – powiedział niewzruszony, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.   
Zbita z tropu patolog spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Rzeczywiście drzwi były w połowie otwarte.   
\- I co z tego? – spytała, nie bardzo widząc w tym jakikolwiek problem.   
\- Cała para wydostanie się na zewnątrz – odparł, nadal na nią nie patrząc – Zamknij drzwi i włącz wentylator, żeby się wywietrzyło.   
Doktor Hooper fuknęła cicho pod nosem z niezadowolenia. Dopiero co się położyła i przykryła mięciutką kołderką! Nie chciało się jej wstawać. Nawet jeśli do pokonania miała jakieś dwa metry.   
\- Słyszałem to – powiedział, nadal skupiając swoją uwagę na komputerze – Ja zrezygnowałem dla ciebie ze swojej ulubionej strony łóżka, więc ty możesz wstać i zamknąć drzwi, podczas gdy ja jestem zajęty. Kompromisy, skarbie, kompromisy – wypowiadając ostatnie słowo, spojrzał w jej stronę i posłał swój zniewalający uśmiech, któremu Molly wręcz nie mogła się oprzeć.   
Wzdychając ciężko, odsunęła kołdrę, spuściła bose stopy na chłodną podłogę, wstała, podeszła do drzwi łazienki, zamknęła je i włączyła ten nieszczęsny wentylator. Potem od razu wróciła do posłania.   
\- Zadowolony? – spytała z przekąsem, kiedy już ułożyła się w wygodnej pozycji.   
\- Jak najbardziej – odparł z uśmiechem, całując ją w czubek głowy.   
Molly też się uśmiechnęła. W końcu czego się nie robi dla miłości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Rozdział nawet mi się podoba i wyszedł całkiem długi... Może się wydawać, że jest zbyt sielankowo, ale takie było założenie tego opowiadania, więc nie oczekujcie jakiejś wielkiej dramy. Musicie się zadowolić tym, co jest :P   
> Następny za tydzień   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos <3  
> Do napisania :)


	7. Przekonanie policji do swoich racji, czyli zapewnienie o swoich uczuciach

John przyglądał się z lekkim niepokojem jak Sherlock mocno zaciska ręce na rączce wózka Rosie i z mocnym impetem pcha go przed siebie. Watsonówna chyba nie była świadoma tego, że przeżywa najprawdopodobniej swoją najszybszą przejażdżkę w życiu. W każdym razie uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy, więc chyba przynajmniej bardzo się jej to podobało. Jej ojcu jednak niekoniecznie. Ledwo nadążał za szybkim krokiem detektywa, który zaczął przechodzić w trucht. Poważnie zaczął się obawiać o bezpieczeństwo swojego dziecka.   
Coś musiało się wydarzyć, bo Holmes wyglądał na naprawdę podenerwowanego. Od początku ich wspólnego spaceru prawie się nie odzywał, a całą swoją złość najwyraźniej postanowił wyładować na niczemu winnym dziecięcym pojeździe i tym bardziej mniej winnej jego córce.   
Musiał to z niego wyciągnąć, zanim dojdzie do jakiś strat w rzeczach lub co gorsza w ludziach.   
\- No dobra, wyrzuć to w końcu z siebie – niemalże rozkazał Watson – A jeśli nie, to chociaż oddaj wózek, zanim wpadniesz w jeszcze większą furię.   
Sherlock zatrzymał się gwałtownie na środku parkowej alejki, po czym spojrzał pełnymi gniewu oczami na swojego przyjaciela. Rosie wydała z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia wywołanego niespodziewanym postojem.   
\- O co ci chodzi? – próbował bronić się detektyw – Chciałem zabrać tylko swoją chrześnicę na spacer.   
John westchnął ciężko.   
\- Przecież ja ci nie zabraniam zabierania jej na spacer – zapewnił – Chcę tylko wiedzieć czemu używasz spacerówki jako worka treningowego.   
Holmes spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale, a Watson wykorzystał ten moment, aby przejąć kontrolę nad wózkiem. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.   
Detektyw nic nie odpowiedział, więc John ruszył w dalszą drogę, aby nie torować alejki. Tym razem jednak tempo było faktycznie spacerowe, więc Sherlock dogonił ich kilka sekund później. Szli chwilę w ciszy, przerywanej tylko chichotem Rosie, która dostrzegła znajdujący się nieopodal plac zabaw.   
\- Ok., powiem ci – oznajmił Holmes takim tonem, jakby robił przyjacielowi jakąś przysługę – Poszedłem dzisiaj do St. Bart’s, żeby odebrać wyniki testów, które Molly zgodziła się dla mnie zrobić. Myślę sobie, a pewnie jest zapracowana, zrobię jej niespodziankę – kupiłem w automacie jej ulubione żelki. Są cholernie niezdrowe, ale ona je uwielbia, więc stwierdziłem, że się jej zrobi miło. Otwieram drzwi do laboratorium, spodziewając się, że ślęczy nad mikroskopem i próbuje rozpoznać skład jakiejś skomplikowanej substancji, a co zobaczyłem? Jak gawędzi sobie w najlepsze z jakimś lekarzem! On bezczelnie z nią flirtował, a ona chichotała. Rozumiesz to, chichotała! Jak jakaś nastolatka. A jemu się to najwyraźniej podobało. Położył jej nawet rękę na ramieniu! A na tej ręce, uwaga, miał obrączkę! Co za bezczelny typ! Jest żonaty, a przystawia się do mojej kobiety! Miałem ochotę rzucić się na niego i zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten olśniewający uśmieszek!   
Ku zaskoczeniu detektywa, John wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, którego nie był w stanie opanować. Przyjaciel zmierzył go złowrogim spojrzeniem.   
\- To nie jest śmieszne!   
\- Ależ jest – wykrztusił między kolejnymi napadami śmiechu Watson.   
\- Wcale nie!   
\- Jesteś zazdrosny!   
\- Wcale nie!   
\- A właśnie, że tak!   
\- Nie!   
\- Tak!   
\- No dobra, jestem! – przyznał w końcu Holmes tak głośno, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę kilku mijających ich przechodniów – A ty byś nie był? Przysięgam, że ją podrywał. A jak się już zorientowali, że ich przyłapałem zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie stało! Molly przedstawiła nas sobie, po czym wróciła do rozmowy z tym bucem.   
\- I ty nic z tym nie zrobiłeś? Nie wierzę.   
John znał Sherlocka nie od dziś i wiedział, że jeśli coś mu się bardzo nie podoba, nie ma problemu z tym, aby powiedzieć na głos co o tym myśli. Skoro ta sytuacja tak go oburzyła, nie było opcji, aby tak to zostawił.   
\- Łagodnie mówiąc, kazałem mu odwalić się od mojej dziewczyny i poinformowałem go, że jego żona właśnie dowiedziała się o jego ostatnim romansie i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem składa papiery rozwodowe.   
Watson pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. To było zdecydowanie coś, czego spodziewał się po swoim przyjacielu.   
\- Pozwól, że zgadnę co było dalej. Oburzony doktorek fuknął coś pod nosem, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z trzaskiem drzwi. Molly natomiast obdarowała cię spojrzeniem, które zawierało w sobie wściekłość i politowanie. Bez słowa wróciła do pracy i postanowiła cię ignorować. I nawet jej ulubione żelki nie były w stanie polepszyć sytuacji.   
Detektyw spojrzał zszokowany na swojego rozmówcę. Skąd wiedział? Najwyraźniej przez lata zdołał go jednak czegoś nauczyć. Mimo wszystko, dziwnie było znaleźć się po drugiej stronie dedukcji.   
\- No, ale powiedz mi, o co ona się obraziła? Przecież skoro wkurza mnie to, że interesuje się nią inny facet, to chyba znaczy, że mi na niej zależy, prawda? To też pewien sposób okazywania uczuć.   
Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, na podstawie obserwacji społeczeństwa i tych beznadziejnie banalnych filmów, zwanych komediami romantycznymi. Ich bohaterki zawsze były wniebowzięte, kiedy ich ukochany okazywał im swoją miłość poprzez zazdrość i przeganianie ewentualnych zalotników. Czemu więc Molly nie mogła tego docenić?   
\- Bo ty robisz przy tym przykrość innym ludziom i jej samej – powiedział łagodnie John – Nie ma nic złego w odrobinie zazdrości. Zresztą jej brak często świadczy także o braku miłości, ale twoje reakcje są trochę przesadzone. W zupełności wystarczyło by, gdybyś do niej podszedł, objął ją ramieniem czy pocałował i ten facet zrozumiałby, że nie ma u Molly żadnych szans. Nie musiałeś od razu robić takiego przedstawienia.   
Sherlock zastanowił się chwilę nad tymi słowami. Może rzeczywiście trochę przesadził, ale w tamtej chwili naprawdę nie podobało mu się to co zobaczył i chciał temu lekarzowi dobitnie dać do zrozumienia, że ma trzymać ręce przy sobie. W głębi duszy wiedział, że doktor Hooper nie dałaby się temu draniowi wykorzystać, ale i tak poczuł się lepiej, mogąc mu pokazać kto tu ma prawo jej dotykać, a kto nie.   
\- Może i masz rację – przyznał ku zaskoczeniu Watsona – Ale przecież chciałem dobrze. I Molly powinna o tym wiedzieć.  
\- I na pewno o tym wie – zapewnił John – W końcu zna cię nie od dziś. Ale to nie znaczy, że jej się to podoba. Może kolegowała się z tym lekarzem, a teraz on raczej będzie ją omijał szerokim łukiem.   
\- I bardzo dobrze – syknął Holmes. Na samo wspomnienie cwanego uśmieszku na twarzy tego faceta, na nowo wzbierała w nim złość.   
Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał takiej zazdrości i chyba nie za bardzo wiedział jak sobie z nią radzić. Czy to coś złego, że nie chciał, aby koło Molly kręcili się inni mężczyźni? Przecież to był dowód na to, że ją kocha i chce ją mieć tylko dla siebie.   
\- Wiesz na czym polega twój problem? – spytał po chwili ciszy Watson.   
\- No, oświeć mnie – prychnął Sherlock, przewracając oczami.   
\- Nie umiesz mówić o swoich uczuciach – postawił diagnozę - Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe, ale kiedy już to zrobisz wszystko staje się prostsze. Wytłumacz Molly, jak czujesz się z tym, kiedy widzisz ją w towarzystwie flirtujących z nią facetów. Dzięki temu łatwiej będzie jej zrozumieć dlaczego tak reagujesz.   
\- Ale przecież ona doskonale wie, dlaczego tak reaguję! – oburzył się detektyw.   
\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – odparł łagodnie John, a Holmes spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale – Wydaje mi się, że po tym co przeżyła, może mieć pewne wątpliwości. Pomyśl tylko, przez lata ją upokarzałeś i wykorzystywałeś. Po czymś takim nie jest łatwo uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście coś do niej czujesz. Nie twierdzę, że nie wierzy w to zupełnie, ale na pewno często nachodzą ją wątpliwości.   
Sherlock chwilę się nad tym zastanowił. Jego przyjaciel mógł mieć odrobinę racji. Ostatnio patolog zrobiła się jakaś taka ostrożniejsza, zdystansowana. Oczywiście nadal się spotykali, okazywali czułości i świetnie spędzali razem czas, ale miał wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje. Że ona czeka na coś z jego strony, ale nie chce mu powiedzieć co. Jakby nie chciała go do niczego zmuszać.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go niespodziewane pytanie Watsona.   
\- Kiedy ostatnio powiedziałeś jej, że ją kochasz?   
Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Przeszukiwał pamięć w poszukiwaniu wspomnienia, w którym padały te słowa. Zaschło mu w gardle i ścisnął mu się żołądek, kiedy w końcu odnalazł ten moment.   
\- W Sherrinford – szepnął zawstydzony.   
John zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Czekaj, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem – powiedziałeś jej to tylko raz w dodatku w dramatycznych okolicznościach, przez telefon komórkowy? I nie powtórzyłeś od czasu, kiedy jesteście razem? – spytał z przerażeniem w głosie, a detektyw tylko kiwnął nieznacznie głową na potwierdzenie – Na litość boską, Sherlock! Od tamtego czasu minęło prawie pół roku!   
\- Po prostu nie czułem takiej potrzeby, ok.?! – bronił się Holmes – Uznałem, że skoro raz to powiedziałem to wystarczy.   
John pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem.   
\- Uwierz mi, nie wystarczy – oznajmił już nieco łagodniejszym tonem – Jeśli kogoś naprawdę kochasz, to powtarzasz mu to najczęściej jak się tylko da. Ta pewność to poczucie bezpieczeństwa, na które każdy zasługuje. A Molly w szczególności. Więc jeśli chcesz ją zatrzymać przy sobie, dobrze ci radzę, naucz się wyrażać swoje uczucia. To trochę tak jak z policją, kiedy chcesz ich przekonać do swoich racji. Mało kiedy uwierzą ci za pierwszym razem. Musisz kilka razy powtórzyć swoją teorię, aż w końcu się do niej przekonają. Tak samo jest ze słowami „kocham cię”. Nie możesz powiedzieć ich raz i uznać, że to już koniec, że wszystko jest załatwione. O nie. To wymaga trochę więcej wysiłku.   
Detektyw znów zatopił się w swoich myślach. Nigdy nie był dobry w mówieniu o tym, co leży mu na sercu. Kiedy więc już raz to zrobił uznał to za swój sukces. Sądził, że Molly doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to co do niej czuje to miłość. Nawet jeśli nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzył. Wiedziała, że przychodzi mu to z trudnością, więc tego nie wymagała. Nie oznaczało jednak, że tego nie potrzebowała. Nie tylko chciała czuć się kochana, ale też otrzymać słowne potwierdzenie.   
Kiedy to sobie uświadomił, zrozumiał także, że jest gotowy dać jej to zapewnienie.   
Niespodziewanie usłyszał dźwięk wydobywający się z jego telefonu.   
\- To Lestrade – poinformował Watsona, po odczytaniu SMS-a – Nowe śledztwo. Pilne.   
John tylko kiwnął głową, wiedząc, że nic nie zatrzyma Holmesa przed natychmiastowym pognaniem na miejsce zbrodni.   
\- Przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem – dodał, kiedy przyjaciel oddalił się już od niego o kilka metrów.   
\- Już to zrobiłem – odparł z uśmiechem Sherlock.   
\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że doszedłeś do właściwych wniosków – mruknął pod nosem Watson, wpatrując się w oddalającą się postać detektywa, a kiedy zniknął mu z pola widzenia, wyciągnął Rosie z wózka i ruszył w stronę huśtawek. 

 

*** 

Molly szybkim krokiem weszła do kostnicy i chwyciła za leżące na pobliskim blacie lateksowe rękawiczki. Ubrała je z głośnym plaskiem. Guma uderzyła ją dość mocno w nadgarstki, ale prawie w ogóle nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Podeszła do stolika z narzędziami, zabrała z niego skalpel i ruszyła w stronę obiektu swoich badań.   
Na zimnym, metalowym stole leżał mężczyzna koło trzydziestki. Wysoki, szczupły, przystojna twarz, bujne blond włosy. Na pewno miał powodzenie u kobiet i barwne życie przed sobą. Niestety wybrał sobie nieodpowiednie towarzystwo, które postanowiło sprzątnąć go z tego świata.   
Nie zastanawiając się długo, pociągnęła zamaszyście skalpelem po idealnie wyrzeźbionym torsie denata. Szkoda niszczyć tak wysportowane ciało, ale teraz nikomu, a zawłaszcza jemu samemu, nie robiło to już różnicy.   
Doktor Hooper doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna wyładowywać swojej frustracji na niewinnym człowieku (chociaż z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie był wcale taki niewinny, patrząc na to co go spotkało), ale ten dzień naprawdę był już dla niej męczący. A zaczął się tak przyjemnie! Doktor Waterman przyszedł zasięgnąć u niej konsultacji w sprawie jednej z pacjentek. Patolog była tym trochę zdziwiona, w końcu ona zajmowała się martwymi, a nie żywymi ludźmi, ale nie potrafiła mu odmówić. Był taki miły i uroczy! Nic więc dziwnego, że nie miała go jak spławić. Zresztą wcale nie chciała tego robić. Wiedziała, że z nią flirtuje, ale postanowiła przymknąć na to oko. Przecież w gruncie rzeczy to nie było nic złego. Od taka koleżeńska uprzejmość. I pewnie na tym właśnie by się to skończyło, gdyby do akcji nie wkroczył Sherlock.   
Molly wydawało się, że tego typu zachowanie detektywa należało już do przeszłości. Naskoczył na zdezorientowanego lekarza z pretensjami i do tego oczywiście nie omieszkał zdedukować jego życia osobistego. Naprawdę sądziła, że mają to już za sobą. Niestety Holmes nie widział w tym nic złego.   
W pewnym stopniu mogła zrozumieć jego reakcję. Z boku jej rozmowa z Watermanem mogła wyglądać na nieco bardziej intymną niż była w rzeczywistości, ale przecież nie robili nic zdrożnego! Nic nie można jednak poradzić na to, że Sherlock jest osobą bardzo impulsywną. Musiał sobie coś dopowiedzieć i postąpić tak, jak w jego mniemaniu było najwłaściwiej. Nie spodziewała się jednak po nim takiego aktu zazdrości. Widziała to w jego oczach, które ciskały pioruny w stronę bezbronnego lekarza. Detektyw naprawdę chciał go nastraszyć.   
Patolog nie była pewna czy ta zazdrość jej schlebiała czy raczej ją irytowała. Z jednej strony była pozytywnie zaskoczona tym, jak Holmes był w stanie o nią walczyć, że nie odpowiadało mu to jak kręcą się koło niej obcy, przystojni faceci. Z drugiej jednak nie podobał się jej sposób w jaki to okazał. Mógł to zrobić o wiele bardziej subtelnie, nie wychodząc na zaborczego maniaka. Ale w końcu to Sherlock. On nie zna półśrodków. Jak coś robić to z rozmachem, po całości.   
Wcale nie chciała się na niego gniewać. Przecież dobrze wiedziała z jakim człowiekiem się wiąże. Z nim nigdy nic nie było normalne. Czuła jednak, że przychodzi jej to z coraz większym trudem. Liczyła na to, że przez te pół roku detektyw czegoś się nauczył, że razem odkryli pewne aspekty bycia w związku, przywykli do nich, zaakceptowali zasady rządzące światem zakochanych. Nie mogła go jednak winić za bycie sobą. W jego mniemaniu to zapewne była forma okazywania uczuć. Tylko, że ona oczekiwała czegoś zupełnie innego.   
Ostatnie sześć miesięcy było najwspanialszym okresem w jej życiu. To tak jakby sen stał się jawą. Jej największe marzenie już nie było marzeniem, ale rzeczywistością. Było to tak niezwykłe, że czasami nawet sama w to nie wierzyła. Było wręcz idealnie. Ale każdy ideał ma jakąś skazę.   
Na początku wmawiała sobie, że to nic takiego. Przecież raz wyznali sobie miłość i chociaż z początku nie była do tego przekonana, teraz już wiedziała, że to było szczere. Sherlock naprawdę ją kochał. I okazywał to na wiele sposobów. Troszczył się o nią, spędzał z nią każdą wolną chwilę, przytulał, całował, obdarowywał drobnymi upominkami, tylko… nigdy tego nie mówił. Od czasu tego telefonu nie padło ani jedno „kocham cię”.   
Chociaż wiedziała, że to prawda, potrzebowała to jeszcze usłyszeć. Podświadomość podpowiadała jej, że słowa są równie ważne jak gesty. Detektyw jednak nie dawał jej tego zapewnienia. Być może jednak się wahał albo po prostu nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby powtórzyć jej to prosto w oczy. Sama chciała powiedzieć mu to setki razy, ale bała się, że go przestraszy. Że będzie czuł się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć jej tym samym, a mogłoby to nie być szczere wyznanie. Dlatego wolała, aby to on powiedział to pierwszy. A ona z radością powtórzy jego słowa.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk ciężko otwieranych drzwi i odgłos szybko zbliżających się do niej kroków. Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę i jej oczom ukazali się Sherlock i Greg.   
\- Cześć, Molly – powiedział wesoło ten drugi – Co tam masz dla nas ciekawego?   
Odpowiedziała na przywitanie, starając się nie zwracać większej uwagi na detektywa. Przez ułamek sekundy, przez który na niego spojrzała jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Nie była więc pewna w jakim jest nastroju. Kiedy opuszczał laboratorium kilka godzin temu raczej nie był w najlepszym humorze. Być może było tak nadal, a ona nie chciała przenosić prywatnych problemów na grunt zawodowy.   
\- Nie zdążyłam jeszcze zrobić wszystkich badań, ale wydaje mi się, że postrzał w brzuch nie był jedyną przyczyną śmierci. Ktoś podał mu truciznę i najprawdopodobniej to wykończyło go wcześniej niż wykrwawienie się na śmierć.   
\- Co potwierdza moją teorię, że obie strony konfliktu chciały się go pozbyć – ogłosił triumfalnie Holmes, zanim ona skończyć zdanie – Jedni go otruli, drudzy postrzelili. Ciekawe tylko którzy, byli którzy. Ale z tym to już chyba poradzisz sobie sam, prawda? – zwrócił się do Lestrade’a – Ja nie mam teraz na to czasu, Muszę porozmawiać z moją dziewczyną – dodał, dając policjantowi do zrozumienia, że sprawa została uznana za zamkniętą i powinien już sobie pójść.   
Greg zmarszczył nieco brwi w konsternacji – nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, aby Sherlock nazywał Molly „swoją dziewczyną” – ale nijak tego nie skomentował. Podziękował za informacje, pożegnał się i wyszedł.   
Zostali sami. Doktor Hooper nie zwracając uwagi na detektywa, pobrała potrzebne jej próbki, po czym zaczęła zszywać denata. Nie mogła jednak odpowiednio skupić się na swojej pracy, cały czas czując na sobie przeszywający wzrok Holmesa. Starała się go ignorować, ale było to naprawdę dekoncentrujące.   
\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – nie wytrzymała w końcu, ale nie spojrzała na niego, wciąż zajęta swoją pracą.   
Przez kilka kolejnych chwil nadal panowała głucha cisza, więc patolog sądziła, że Sherlock jednak nie raczy się odezwać. Nagle jednak ją zaskoczył.   
\- Kocham cię.   
Na moment zastygła w bezruchu z igłą wpitą w ciało. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, podniosła wzrok na swojego ukochanego. Stał naprzeciwko niej, po drugiej stronie stołu i parzył z mieszanką uczuć w oczach. Miłość, niepewność, czułość, skrucha… Nie bardzo wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.   
Po dłuższym milczeniu, przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Detektyw czekał na odpowiedź. Musiała coś powiedzieć. Wiedziała, co to powinno być, ale zamiast tego z jej zachrypniętego gardła wydobyło się zupełnie coś innego.  
\- Jesteśmy w kostnicy – wycharczała, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego.   
\- I co z tego? – spytał zbity z tropu Holmes.   
Sądził, że Molly ucieszy to wyznanie. Że rzuci mu się w ramiona, czule pocałuje i powie, że czuje do niego to samo. Tymczasem nic nie poszło po jego myśli. Doktor Hooper wydawała się zaskoczona, a być może nawet przerażona tym, co właśnie usłyszała.   
\- To chyba nie jest najlepsze miejsce na takie wyznania – odparła lekko zdenerwowanym głosem – Jakbyś nie zauważył dokoła roznosi się zapach śmierci, jest tu nieznośnie zimno, ja jestem cała we krwi, a między nami leży martwe ciało. To nie są najbardziej romantyczne okoliczności jakie mogłabym sobie wymarzyć.   
Sherlock zastanowił się chwilę nad jej słowami i chyba zrozumiał w czym tkwi problem. Rzeczywiście nie tak powinno to wyglądać.   
\- Masz rację – przyznał – Po prostu… chciałem powiedzieć ci to jak najszybciej. To znaczy wiem, że długo z tym zwlekałem – dodał, widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie patolog – Ale kiedy już zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, nie mogłem dużej czekać. Przepraszam, że nie mówiłem ci tego wcześniej, ale chyba nie byłem jeszcze na to gotowy. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko… Ale przez cały ten czas doskonale wiedziałem, że cię kocham. Po prostu nie chciało mi to przejść przez gardło. Ale teraz już będzie mi łatwiej. I obiecuję, że będę ci to powtarzał tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Kocham cię, Molly. Najmocniej na świecie.   
Doktor Hooper poczuła jak do oczu napływają jej łzy. Nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania. Cieszyła się jednak, że w końcu Sherlock znalazł w sobie tyle odwagi, aby się przed nią otworzyć. To bardzo wiele dla niej znaczyło.   
\- Przytuliłabym cię, ale to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł – szepnęła z lekkim uśmiechem, pokazując swoje ubrudzone krwią ręce, a detektyw również się uśmiechnął – I dziękuję, że mi to wszystko powiedziałeś. Mimo, że wiedziałam, co do mnie czujesz, chciałam to też usłyszeć. I są to najpiękniejsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszałam. Nawet jeśli padły w obecności trupa.   
Oboje się zaśmiali. Ich związek nigdy nie był zwyczajny, więc chyba już nic nie powinno ich zdziwić.   
Przez kilka chwil wpatrywali się w sobie z miłością i uwielbieniem. Te najważniejsze słowa już zostały wypowiedziane. Teraz wystarczyła im tylko swoja obecność.   
\- Muszę skończyć pracę – w końcu odezwała się Molly – Już nie dużo mi zostało.   
\- Nie będę ci przeszkadzał – odparł Holmes, podchodząc do niej i całując ją lekko w usta – Spotkamy się potem na Baker Street? Wtedy będziemy się mogli przytulać do woli.   
Patolog zaśmiała się wesoło.   
\- Już nie mogę się doczekać.   
Jeszcze jeden krótki pocałunek i detektyw ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy był już prawie w progu, Molly przypomniało się, że o czymś zapomniała.   
\- Sherlock? – zawołała.   
\- Tak? – odparł, z uśmiechem obracając się w jej stronę.   
Posłała mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.   
\- Ja też cię kocham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) TiliaTilia napisała kiedyś w komentarzu, że liczyła na pocałunek nad trupem - i proszę bardzo mamy wyznanie miłości w kostnicy. Mam nadzieję, że stanęłam na wysokości zadania :P   
> Dzięki za komentarze i Kudos   
> Do napisania za tydzień :)


	8. Namierzenie przestępcy, czyli poszukiwanie idealnego pierścionka zaręczynowego

\- I co o tym myślisz? – zapytał John, przerywając pełną napięcia martwą ciszę.   
Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad trzymanego w ręce niewielkiego, błyszczącego przedmiotu.   
\- Fałszywka – ogłosił pewnym siebie tonem głosu, a stojąca obok kobieta wydała z siebie okrzyk zdumienia połączonego z przerażeniem, po czym osunęła się w ramiona zdezorientowanego przyszłego męża.   
Przebywali w willi państwa Huntów od dobrych dwudziestu minut, ale Watson nadal nie mógł się nadziwić przepychowi jaki panował w tym domu. Tutaj nawet wazon musiał kosztować więcej niż całe wyparzenie jego kuchni. Ale przecież kto bogatemu zabroni? Gorzej tylko jeśli ten bogaty ktoś zostanie okradziony.   
\- Jest pan pewien? – spytał drżącym głosem pan domu.   
Detektyw posłał mu krytyczne spojrzenie.   
\- Gdybym nie był, bo bym tego nie mówił – odparł lodowato – Pierścionek jest łudząco podobny do oryginału, ale na pewno nie jest wart więcej jak kilka stów.   
Dla „zwykłych” ludzi to i tak oznaczało by kupę kasy. Ale nie dla kogoś, kto wydał na biżuterię kilkanaście tysięcy funtów, a w zamian dostał marną atrapę.   
\- Ale… ale jak to się stało? – wyjęczała kobieta – Przecież nawet zaprzyjaźniony jubiler zarzekał się, że diament jest prawdziwy!   
Holmes westchnął ciężko. Nie znosił tłumaczyć ludziom oczywistości.   
\- Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem sprzedano państwu oryginał. Zamiana musiała nastąpić znacznie później.   
Johnowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale przez lata zdążył się już przekonać, że nawet najbardziej absurdalne teorie Sherlocka mogą okazać się prawdziwe. Nie odezwał się więc, tylko przyjrzał pierścionkowi, który podał mu przyjaciel. Nie dostrzegł w nim nic niewłaściwego. Ale w końcu nie znał się ani na biżuterii, ani na kamieniach szlachetnych. Nigdy by nie powiedział, że to co zdobi ten pierścionek, to nie diament.   
\- Bez względu na to czy nas oszukano, czy okradziono, trzeba to jak najszybciej zgłosić na policję – ogłosił pan Hunt.   
\- Proszę się tym nie kłopotać – odparł Watson, widząc jak detektyw zaciska zęby ( nie znosił, kiedy ktoś w jego obecności wspominał o policji, przecież skoro go wezwali to jego pomocy potrzebują, a nie jakiś fajtłapów ze Scotland Yardu) – Zajmiemy się tym.   
Narzeczeni byli tak zbulwersowani całą sytuacją, że nie protestowali. Zależało im na czasie – chcieli jak najszybciej odzyskać swoją wartą fortunę własność. Holmes zapewnił, że rozwiąże tę sprawę znacznie szybciej niż policja, więc przystali na jego propozycję.  
Pożegnali się bez zbędnych uprzejmości i udali się w stronę wyjścia.   
Watson z ulgą opuścił pełną przepychu willę. Czuł się przytłoczony wszechobecnym bogactwem i świeże powietrze pozwoliło mu odetchnąć głęboko. O wiele lepiej.   
Ruszyli w stronę drogi, gdzie po kilku minutach złapali taksówkę. Wsiedli i co najmniej połowę drogi na Baker Street jechali w ciszy. John zerkał co chwila na przyjaciela, który wydawał się być zupełnie pogrążony w swoich myślach. W palcach obracał pierścionek. Przyszli państwo Hunt stwierdzili zgodnie, że nie potrzebna im ta marna podróbka, więc mogą go sobie wziąć i zrobić z nią cokolwiek im się podoba. Za wszelką cenę chcieli odzyskać oryginał. Tylko to się dla nich liczyło.   
\- Myślisz, że spodobałby się Molly? – spytał niespodziewanie Sherlock.   
Watson nie od razu zrozumiał, o czym mówi Holmes. W końcu jego wzrok padł na pierścionek.   
\- Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba nie za bardzo do niej pasuje – odparł swobodnie - Ten kamień jest taki wielki, że by ją przytłoczył. Sądzę, że wołałaby coś delikatniejszego, skromniejszego… Ale zaraz, zaraz – nagle zdał sobie sprawę o czym właściwie rozmawiają – Chcesz się jej oświadczyć? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.   
Detektyw tylko wzruszył ramionami. Tak po prostu. Jakby został zapytany o to co woli zjeść na obiad, a nie czy zamierza porosić swoją ukochaną o rękę.   
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to poważna życiowa decyzja? – zapytał John, chcąc mu uświadomić, że nie powinien podchodzić do tego tak lekko, zwłaszcza po tej sprawie z Janine – Musisz to dobrze przemyśleć.   
Jego przyjaciel przewrócił oczami.   
\- Wiem o tym - odparł lekko poirytowany – W sumie do tej pory się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Tak jakoś po prostu teraz przyszło mi to na myśl.   
Watson przypomniał sobie, kiedy w nim zaczęła kiełkować myśl o tym, aby oświadczyć się Mary. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale to był jakiś impuls, który pociągnął za sobą całą resztę. Po prostu spojrzał pewnego dnia na swoją ukochaną i zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie z nią chce spędzić resztę swojego życia. Może dla Sherlocka takim impulsem była sprawa zaginionego pierścionka zaręczynowego. Bez względu jednak na to, co go do tego skłoniło, decyzja o oświadczynach była dość niespodziewana i zaskakująca.   
\- Na razie nie chcę podejmować jakiś drastycznych kroków – kontynuował Holmes – Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że chciałbym być przygotowany na to, że w pewnej chwili poczuję, że to ten odpowiedni moment. Dlatego zastanawiam się nad kupnem pierścionka. Tak, aby mieć go stale przy sobie.   
Johnowi przemknęło przez myśl, że to naprawdę słodkie, chociaż to słowo kompletnie nie pasowało do detektywa. Ale odkąd spotykał się z doktor Hooper, zrobił się zdecydowanie bardziej sentymentalny i wrażliwy. Watson nie był pewny czy to źle, czy to dobrze. W każdym razie inaczej.   
\- To dość rozsądne podejście – pochwalił przyjaciela – Ale wiedz, że nie ma się z czym spieszyć. Nie chodzi o to, aby kupić pierwszy lepszy pierścionek i już. To powinno być coś wyjątkowego. Coś co według ciebie, będzie pasowało do Molly.   
Osobiście mile wspominał swoje poszukiwania idealnego pierścionka dla Mary. Odwiedził prawie wszystkich jubilerów w mieście zanim trafił na ten, który naprawdę do niego przemówił. Od razu jednak, kiedy tylko go zobaczył, poczuł, że to ten właściwy.   
\- A niby skąd będę wiedział, że to właśnie ten? – dopytywał się Holmes – Przecież kompletnie się na tym nie znam.   
John uśmiechnął się ciepło.   
\- Uwierz mi, po prostu będziesz wiedział. To tak jak z namierzeniem przestępcy. Masz na oku kilku podejrzanych, ale zawsze obstawiasz jakiś najpewniejszy typ. Albo drogą eliminacji dochodzisz do tego właściwego. Tutaj jest podobnie. Jeśli będziesz uważnie szukał, na pewno znajdziesz ten jedyny. Zresztą sądzę, że Molly spodoba się cokolwiek wybierzesz. Byleby tylko nie było zbyt krzykliwe.   
Sherlock przyznał przyjacielowi rację. Patolog nie nosiła za dużo biżuterii. W dużej mierze zapewne ze względu na wykonywany zawód, ale nawet po pracy nie miała w zwyczaju obwieszać się zbytnią ilością błyskotek. Najwyraźniej więc po prostu za tym nie przepadała. Dlatego też detektyw miał pewne obawy w związku z wyborem pierścionka. Na pewno cieszyłaby się z każdego, aby nie zrobić mu przykrości, ale on naprawdę chciał, aby się jej spodobał. Żeby była nim zachwycona.   
\- A co gdyby sama go sobie wybrała? – zasugerował niespodziewanie Holmes.   
Watson spojrzał na niego zdumiony.   
\- Chcesz jej zepsuć niespodziankę? Zabrać do sklepu i powiedzieć „wybierz sobie jakiś, a ja oświadczę się za tydzień”? – spytał z niedowierzaniem – Jeśli tak, to najgorszy z twoich pomysłów – oznajmił bez ogródek.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie – oburzył się Sherlock – Wybrałaby go, nie wiedząc, że go wybiera – ogłosił dumnie, jakby to był jego najlepszy plan wszechczasów – A ja będę miał pewność, że właśnie ten podoba się jej najbardziej.   
John chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co właśnie dzieje się w umyśle przyjaciela. Uśmiechał się głupkowato, a więc naprawdę musiał uważać, że to, co wymyślił jest wręcz genialne. I może rzeczywiście takie było, ale kto by pojął jego tok rozumowania?   
\- Zrób, jak uważasz – odparł Watson – W końcu to mają być twoje oświadczyny.   
Nie powiedział tego złośliwie. Po prostu zdał sobie sprawę, że do tej pory tak naprawdę to on kierował rozwojem ich związku. Udzielał detektywowi wskazówek, które on wcielał w życie. Może to nawet lepiej, bo przynajmniej udało mu się uniknąć wielkich wpadek, ale chyba najwyższy czas, aby zaczął podejmować decyzje samodzielnie. Molly na pewno nie chciała być na łasce rad Johna. Nawet jeśli o nich nie wiedziała.   
\- I będą idealne – zapewnił go Sherlock – Tak samo jak pierścionek.   
Watson uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko. Jego oświadczyny też miały być idealne, ale ktoś postanowił je zepsuć. Chociaż patrząc z perspektywy czasu, nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. 

 

*** 

Dzwoneczek zamieszczony nad drzwiami zabrzęczał melodyjnie, kiedy Molly i Sherlock weszli do jednego z najdroższych sklepów jubilerskich w Londynie. Uśmiechali się szeroko i trzymali za ręce jak każda przykładna para zakochanych, która ma zamiar się zaręczyć.   
Patolog była nieco zaskoczona, kiedy detektyw poprosił ją o pomoc w śledztwie, która nie polegała na badaniu denata lub przeprowadzeniu jakiś testów chemicznych. Rzadko kiedy zabierał ją ze sobą na „rozpoznanie terenu”. Od tego był John. Kiedy jednak wytłumaczył jej, o co chodzi, sama doszła do wniosku, że tym razem nie powinien zabierać ze sobą Watsona. Mogliby zostać opatrznie zrozumiani, a tego typu plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Dobrze więc, że postanowił się z tym zwrócić do niej. Na pewno będą bardziej wiarygodni.   
\- Witam – przywitała ich serdecznie stojąca za ladą ekspedientka – Czy mogłabym w czymś państwu pomóc?   
Doktor Hooper uśmiechnęła się do niej nieco nerwowo. Dopiero teraz, przytłoczoną przez świecącą się z każdej strony biżuterię, dopadła ją obawa, że nie da rady zbyt przekonująco odegrać bogatej, przyszłej narzeczonej, która przyszła tu z ukochanym wybrać dla siebie idealny pierścionek. Niby nie było w tym nic trudnego, ale jakoś wydawało się jej to takie nienaturalne. Zawsze była zwolenniczką tego, aby mężczyzna sam zdecydował o tym, jaki pierścionek chce podarować swojej ukochanej. Chciała mieć niespodziankę, nawet jeśli wybór nie byłby za trafny. Nigdy nie rozumiała tych par, które wspólnie przeglądały jubilerskie gabloty. Według niej nie było to zbyt romantyczne. No, ale jak kto uważa.   
Przypuszczała, że przyszli państwo Hunt, o których opowiadał jej Sherlock, również dokonali wyboru wspólnie. Najwyraźniej jednak to nie uczucia były dla nich najważniejsze, skoro kupili wydali na ten pierścionek krocie i ubolewali nad jego stratą, tak jakby to była tragedia narodowa. A przecież najważniejsze, że nadal mają siebie! Kto by tam dbał o to ile warta jest jakaś błyskotka, skoro nadal posiadali to co najcenniejsze?   
Ale najwidoczniej była jedną z niewielu osób, dla której cena pierścionka nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia. To tylko symbol czegoś o wiele bardziej wartościowego – prawdziwej miłości, obietnicy wspólnego życia, troski, poczucia bezpieczeństwa. To liczyło się dla niej najbardziej. I tak naprawdę żadna wystawna biżuteria nie była jej wcale potrzebna.   
\- Moja narzeczona i ja chcielibyśmy wybrać pierścionek – odparł Sherlock, obejmując Molly ramieniem, aby ugruntować ich wizerunek szaleńczo zakochanej pary – Mamy nadzieję, że znajdziemy coś wyjątkowego – dodał, posyłając patolog swój najszerszy uśmiech, a ona odwzajemniła gest, mocniej wtulając się w jego ramię.   
\- A więc świetnie państwo trafili! – odparła radośnie sprzedawczyni, zapewne powtarzała to wszystkim klientom – U nas na pewno znajdziecie to, czego szukacie.   
Gestem zaprosiła ich w stronę, gdzie w gablotach wyłożone były pierścionki. Ruszyli w tamtym kierunku, nadal się uśmiechając i trzymając za ręce.   
Chociaż Holmes twierdził, że Huntowie nie zostali oszukani przy zakupie, tylko znacznie później, postanowił jednak sprawdzić ten trop. Istniała taka możliwość, że sklep, co prawda sprzedawał oryginały, ale mógł być zamieszany w tajemnicze zniknięcia i podmiany. Mogliby ubijać na tym niezły interes – ten sam, wart fortunę drobiazg sprzedawać, kilka razy. Z pozoru ta teoria mogłaby się wydawać absurdalna – w końcu to jeden z najdroższych i najbardziej prestiżowych jubilerów w mieście. Detektyw poszperał jednak w Internecie i znalazł informację, o tym, że sklep jest bliski bankructwa. Co za tym idzie, takie przekręty mogłyby go uratować. Aby sprawdzić taką ewentualność postanowił odwiedzić sklep i zobaczyć czy na wystawie przypadkiem nie znajdzie pierścionka Huntów. Mógłby to zrobić sam, ale postanowił zabrać ze sobą Molly i upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.   
Usłyszawszy tę teorię, doktor Hooper chętnie przyszła ukochanemu z pomocą, chociaż nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego upierał się, aby to ona wybrała pierścionek, którego ostatecznie i tak nie będą mieli zamiaru kupić. Nie chciała się jednak kłócić, ani wgłębiać w zawiły tok myślenia Sherlocka, więc przystała na wszystko, o co ją prosił.   
\- Interesuje państwa coś tradycyjnego czy raczej nowoczesne trendy? – spytała uprzejmie ekspedientka – Osobiście polecam naszą najnowszą kolekcję. Naprawdę prześliczne fasony.   
Molly sądziła, że skoro szukali błyskotki wartej tysiące funtów, to właśnie im podobnym powinna się przyglądać. Kiedy zasugerowała to Holmesowi, zapewnił ją, że może wybrać cokolwiek jej się spodoba. Poczuła ulgę, bo wątpiła, aby mogła autentycznie zachwycać się diamentami, których średnica przekraczała połowę szerokości jej palca. Może i pięknie się prezentowały, ale jej jakoś nie przypadały do gustu. Nie miała parcia na wielkość. Zdecydowanie wolała coś skromniejszego, delikatnego, nie rzucającego się w oczy.   
Do tej pory pamiętała pierścionek, który dostała od Toma. Był naprawdę śliczny, ale taki nie w jej stylu. I może właśnie dlatego tak rzadko go nosiła. W pracy i tak nie mogła tego robić, a nawet jeśli już go zakładała, to jakoś dziwnie ciążył jej na palcu ( co zapewne wcale nie było związane z jego wagą). Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy go oddała.   
I szczerze mówiąc, nie spieszyło jej się, aby zakładać następny. Chyba nie czuła się jeszcze gotowa na kolejne zaręczyny. To była poważna życiowa decyzja, a kiedy ostatnio ją podjęła, nie okazała się ona najtrafniejsza. Jeśli kiedykolwiek przyjdzie jej podjąć ją jeszcze raz, na pewno zastanowi się dwa razy. Zresztą póki co nie miała się czym martwić. Wątpiła, aby Sherlock w najbliższym czasie wpadł na pomysł, aby się jej oświadczyć. Nadal uczyli się i poznawali siebie nawzajem. To jeszcze nie był czas na tak poważny krok.   
Zerknęła na gablotę z najnowszą kolekcją. Sprzedawczyni zachwalała modele, w których zastosowano ciekawe, nowoczesne rozwiązania czy nietypowe połączenia. Molly nie mogła jednak znaleźć wśród nich nawet jednego pierścionka, który chociażby odrobinę się jej podobał.   
\- Chyba jednak poprosimy o coś bardziej tradycyjnego – zasugerowała ostrożnie, aby nie zrobić przykrości ekspedientce, która wydawała się wręcz zachwycona nowymi trendami.   
\- Oczywiście – odparła z uśmiechem, po czym wskazała na inną gablotę.   
To co się w niej znajdowało zdecydowanie bardziej przemawiało do doktor Hooper. Co prawda większość kamieni ozdobnych nadal była dość sporych rozmiarów, ale całość nie była już tak ekstrawagancka, jak w przypadku poprzednich. Z tej puli chyba uda się jej coś wybrać.   
Pochyliła się nieco, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się każdemu z pierścionków. Poczuła jak stojący obok niej Sherlock również uważnie omiata wzrokiem całą tę biżuterię. No tak, w końcu to miała być ich wspólna decyzja. Nawet jeśli cała procedura była tylko podpuchą.   
Spoglądała z jednego pierścionka na drugi w poszukiwaniu tego, który naprawdę ją zachwyci. W sumie to trochę głupie – mogła przecież wybrać którykolwiek, bo i tak go nie kupią, ale skoro już miała okazję, aby zawiesić oko na czymś naprawdę ładnym, nie miała zamiaru jej zmarnować. Mogła sobie chociaż przez chwilę pomarzyć, że ta błyskotka należy do niej.   
I nagle go zobaczyła. Połączone ze sobą paski zwykłego i białego złota, a pośrodku niewielkie błyszczące się oczko, które stanowiło połączenie tychże pasków. Diamencik był przytrzymywany z jednej strony od dołu, a z drugiej od góry. Razem wszystko stanowiło cudowną całość, od której Molly nie mogła oderwać oczu.   
\- O! – zawołała wesoło ekspedientka, widząc zachwyconą twarz patolog – Chyba właśnie to znaleźliśmy! – ogłosiła dumnie, jakby ona również brała czynny udział w poszukiwaniach, a nie tylko wskazywała odpowiednie gabloty.   
\- Który to, kochanie? – spytał czule detektyw, podążając za wzrokiem doktor Hooper.   
\- Ten – odparła cicho, wskazując ten odpowiedni. Ten idealny.   
Holmes uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Najwyraźniej jemu też się spodobał.   
\- Możemy go obejrzeć? – zwrócił się do sprzedawczyni.   
Kobieta wyciągnęła wskazany pierścionek i podała go Sherlockowi. Razem z Molly przyglądali mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. I z każdą kolejną sekundą patolog była nim coraz bardziej oczarowana.   
\- Jest naprawdę piękny – szepnęła.   
Z jednej strony miała wielką ochotę włożyć go na palec, upewnić się czy będzie leżał tak idealnie jak jej się wydawało. Z drugiej jednak coś podpowiadało jej, że to nienajlepszy pomysł. Już raz nosiła pierścionek, który potem musiała oddać. A była przekonana, że z tym o wiele trudniej byłoby się jej z nim rozstać.   
\- Mówiłam, że znajdą tu państwo to czego szukają – oznajmiła ekspedientka, przekonana, że właśnie udało się jej sprzedać pierwszy towar tego dnia.   
\- Tak, to prawda – odparła rozanielona patolog, ale szybko przypomniało się jej, że wcale nie przyszli tutaj, aby robić zakupy. Posłała detektywowi pytające spojrzenie – chciała wiedzieć czy ma dalej ciągnąć tę farsę, czy mogą już opuścić sklep. Czuła, że powinna wyjść najszybciej jak się tylko da i zapomnieć o tym cudeńku, które wciąż spoczywało w jej dłoni – Ale chcielibyśmy zajrzeć jeszcze do innych jubilerów – dodała, kiedy Holmes dał jej do zrozumienia, że załatwił już wszystko, co miał w planach – Rozumie pani, nie możemy się ograniczać do jednego sklepu, a to był pierwszy na naszej liście – zwróciła się do sprzedawczyni, której uśmiech zniknął z twarzy.   
\- Oh, oczywiście – mruknęła zawiedziona – Liczymy jednak, że państwo do nas wrócą – dodała z wymuszoną uprzejmością.   
Molly z niechęcią oddała pierścionek, pożegnali się i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Zapewne była to jej pierwsza i ostatnia wizyta w tym miejscu. Pomijając fakt, że nie przepadała za biżuterią, na pewno nie byłoby jej stać na nic, co mieli do zaoferowania. Nie zwróciła uwagi na cenę tego pierścionka, który „wybrała”, ale była przekonana, że zdecydowanie przewyższał jej budżet.   
\- Zebrałeś wszystkie potrzebne informacje? – spytała Sherlocka, aby nie myśleć już o tej przecudownej błyskotce, której i tak nigdy nie będzie mieć.   
\- Zdecydowanie – odparł detektyw z uśmiechem, obejmując ją ramieniem – Czy w ramach podziękowania za pomoc dasz się namówić na kolację? Angelo jest kilka ulic stąd.   
\- Z przyjemnością – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
Kiedy tylko zajęli stolik i złożyli zamówienie myśli Molly na dobre odpłynęły od ślicznego pierścionka. Zresztą nie było sensu długo go rozpamiętywać. W końcu już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Dzisiejszy rozdział całkiem mi się podoba. Zwłaszcza ta część z perspektywy Molly. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również :)   
> Następny oczywiście za tydzień.   
> Dzięki za komentarze i kudos   
> Do napisania :) 
> 
> P.S. Do końca opowiadania zostały dwa rozdziały


	9. Spotkanie oko w oko z przestępcą, czyli poznanie rodziców

\- Czy ty właśnie sprzątasz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem John, wpatrując się w miotającego się po salonie Sherlocka.   
Detektyw biegał z jednego końca pokoju na drugi jak kot z pęcherzem. Zbierał przy tym porozrzucane wszędzie papiery i układał je we w miarę równe kupki na biurku, odkładał wszelakie bibeloty na swoje miejsce, chociaż nie były tam od bardzo dawna, a w rogu stał odkurzać, zapewne w oczekiwaniu na jego użycie. To zdecydowanie nie był widok jaki Watson spodziewał się kiedykolwiek ujrzeć na Baker Street 221B.   
\- A na co ci to wygląda? – warknął lekko zirytowany Holmes, podnosząc z podłogi resztki swojego ostatniego eksperymentu – Nie patrz na mnie jak na kosmitę – dodał po chwili, nadal czując na sobie zaskoczony wzrok przyjaciela – Wbrew pozorom wiem co to porządek.   
John nie był do końca przekonany tym zapewnieniem, ale postanowił dłużej nie dręczyć detektywa. Wyraźnie był czymś podenerwowany i nie należało jeszcze bardziej szargać mu nerwów. Tak więc po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów dotarł bez problemu do swojego fotela i usiadł na nim, rozglądając się dookoła. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w zupełnie innym pomieszczeniu niż to, które odwiedzał do tej pory.   
\- A mogę się chociaż dowiedzieć, dlaczegóż to postanowiłeś tak nagle ujawnić światu swój tak długo skrywany talent do wprowadzania czystości?   
Dla Watsona było to naprawdę dziwne. Sherlock nigdy nie przejmował się porządkiem, ani tym, co myślą inni, widząc jego zagracony salon. Nawet częste wizyty klientów nigdy nie zmusiły go do choćby kiwnięcia palcem w kwestii sprzątania. Tak jakby to kompletnie nie należało do jego obowiązków i nie wpływało na jego publiczny wizerunek. Dzięki Bogu, że chociaż pani Hudson przynajmniej raz w tygodniu litowała się nad tym rozgardiaszem i przetarła kurze czy odkurzyła dywan. Gdyby nie ona Holmes chyba zatonąłby w tym bałaganie.   
\- Ta papla Mycroft wygadał się mamie, że mam dziewczynę – odparł wzburzony, nadal krzątając się po pokoju – Mama oczywiście od razu do mnie zadzwoniła, żeby mnie opieprzyć, że jej nic nie powiedziałam oraz zakomunikować mi, że wsiadają z ojcem w najbliższy pociąg i przyjeżdżają do Londynu, aby mogli poznać Molly. Próbowałem jej to wybić z głowy, ale z moją matką się nie dyskutuje. Tak więc będą tu za jakieś dwie godziny. No co? – spytał, kiedy John znów wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Spotykacie się z Molly prawie rok, masz zamiar się jej oświadczyć i przez ten czas nie raczyłeś poinformować o tym swojej matki? – Watson wciąż był w szoku.   
\- Tylko tyle zapamiętałeś z mojej wypowiedzi? – oburzył się detektyw.   
\- Naprawdę jesteś wyrodnym synem. Wiesz, że mama chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio przeżyła. Dlaczego tak długo ukrywałeś przed nią coś, co ją bardzo ucieszy?   
John naprawdę nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Dla niego naturalnym było, aby dzielić się dobrymi nowinami ze swoimi najbliższymi, tak aby on mogli być równie szczęśliwi jak my. A w tym przypadku nie było wątpliwości, że pani Holmes nie posiadałaby się z radości, kiedy dowiedziałaby się, że jeden z jej synów w końcu zaczął układać sobie życie osobiste z uroczą kobietą. Przez te lata pewnie już straciła nadzieję na zyskanie synowej i wnuków. Teraz jednak pojawiła się szansa na to, że jednak te marzenia się spełnią. Dlatego właśnie Watson nie mógł pojąć, czemu Sherlock postanowił zachować swój związek z Molly w tajemnicy przed rodziną.   
Holmes tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jak zwykle.   
\- Na początku nie chciałem dawać jej złudnej nadziei, wiesz, gdyby jednak nam nie wyszło. A potem jakoś tak nie było okazji…   
John pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Według niego rok, to wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby znaleźć właściwą „okazję”.   
\- Mniejsza o to – kontynuował detektyw – Najważniejsze, że rodzice zwalają mi się na głowę. A ja bardzo nie lubię, kiedy to robią. Zwłaszcza tak z zaskoczenia.   
\- Przecież cię uprzedzili – wytknął mu Watson – Co z resztą i tak było miłe z ich strony. Ja na ich miejscu wprosiłbym się bez zapowiedzi i kategorycznie zażądał wyjaśnień – dodał nie zupełnie poważnie, ale Sherlock najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył.   
\- Nic nie rozumiesz – oburzył się – Oni nie wpadają sobie od tak. Oni chcą poznać moją dziewczynę – zaakcentował ostatnie dwa słowa.   
\- Oh – odparł John, kiedy wreszcie dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.   
Sam osobiście nie miał takiego problemu. Zarówno jego rodzice, jak i rodzice Mary opuścili ten świat na długo przed tym jak zostali parą. Dlatego też zapoznanie się z przyszłymi teściami nigdy nie spędzało mu snu z powiek. Ale wcale nie było mu z tym lżej. Czasami żałował, że nie miał okazji przekonać się jacy ludzie wychowali jego żonę, że Rosie nigdy nie doświadczy bycia rozpieszczaną przez żadnego ze swoich dziadków. Tęsknił też za swoimi rodzicami, których zawsze ciepło wspominał. To byli naprawdę wspaniali ludzie. Szkoda, że nie ma ich już przy nim.   
Rodzina to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których zazdrościł Holmesowi. Może nie pozostawał z nią w bardzo zażyłych stosunkach, ale jednak ją miał. I w każdej chwili mógł któregoś z jej członków poprosić o pomoc, wiedząc, że ją uzyska. Watson nie miał już tego luksusu. Chociaż zawsze mógł liczyć na swoich przyjaciół. A w końcu jak się to mówi – to rodzina, którą wybiera się samemu.   
\- I dlatego sprzątasz? – odezwał się po chwili ciszy – Aby zaszokować rodziców i odwrócić ich uwagę od Molly?   
Miał to być żart, ale detektywowi wcale nie było do śmiechu.   
\- Nie. Ale to przynajmniej chociaż trochę niweluje stres.   
John nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Sherlock mógłby się czymś stresować. A już na pewno nie czymś tak prozaicznym jak przedstawienie swojej ukochanej rodzicom. Przecież to nic strasznego. Codziennie wiele par jest zapewne w podobnej sytuacji. To naprawdę nie żaden poważny życiowy problem.   
\- Ale czym ty się tak przejmujesz? – spytał, aby lepiej zrozumieć niecodzienne zachowanie przyjaciela – Nie masz się czym martwić. Przecież obaj dobrze wiemy, że twoi rodzice pokochają Molly. No bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze – kto nie kocha Molly? – dodał ze śmiechem, chcąc rozładować atmosferę, ale i tym razem Sherlock nie dał się na to nabrać.   
\- I to jest właśnie problem – mruknął pod nosem, zbierając ostatnie leżące na ziemi przedmioty.   
Watson nie bardzo wiedział, co to ma znaczyć, ale po chwili jakby go olśniło.   
\- No tak, boisz się, że pokochają ją bardziej niż ciebie… - rzucił w eter, nie oczekując, że detektyw jakkolwiek to skomentuje. Ku jego zdumieniu jednak podjął temat.   
\- Jak sam powiedziałeś – Molly wszyscy uwielbiają. A mnie… niekoniecznie. I co jeśli rodzice będą woleli mieć ją za synową niż mnie za syna?   
John nawet nie próbował zrozumieć skąd Holmes wytrzasnął takie przekonanie. Naprawdę już chyba nic bardziej idiotycznego nie mogło mu wpaść do głowy.   
\- Przestań opowiadać głupoty – skarcił go – To twoi rodzice. Kochają cię takiego, jaki jesteś. I Molly tego nie zmieni. Chyba, że pokochają jeszcze mocniej, widząc że znalazłeś sobie na żonę anioła, a nie kobietę.   
Sherlock zastanowił się chwilę nad słowami przyjaciela. W głębi duszy, wiedział, że jego obawy są śmieszne i bezpodstawne. Nic nie mógł jednak poradzić na to, że czuł dziwny rodzaj lęku przed tym spotkaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie przedstawiał rodzicom żadnej swojej dziewczyny. (Bo w sumie to nigdy jej nie miał.) Nie miał więc zielonego pojęcia jak powinien się zachować. Zwłaszcza, że nie był wstydliwym nastolatkiem, który czuje dyskomfort, przyznając się, że interesuje się już płcią przeciwną, ale dorosłym mężczyzną, który posiada opinię nieustraszonego. Dlaczego więc przeraża go coś takiego jak poznanie rodziców z miłością swojego życia? Tym bardziej, że był stuprocentowo przekonany, że patolog zostanie w rodzinie przyjęta z szeroko otwartymi ramionami.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że i tak prędzej czy później musiałoby to nastąpić – powiedział po chwili ciszy John – To jak spotkanie oko w oko z przestępcą. Jeśli chcesz go złapać, musisz najpierw stawić mu czoła. I nie zawsze idzie to po twojej myśli, ale ostatecznie w większości przypadków i tak osiągasz sukces. Zobaczysz tu będzie tak samo. Nim się obejrzysz, mamusia puści w niepamięć, fakt że dowiedziała się o wszystkim od Mycrofta a nie od ciebie, weźmie Molly pod swoje skrzydła i zacznie planować wesele. Będzie tym wszystkim bezgranicznie zachwycona, jak każda matka, która po latach doczekała się najlepszej synowej jaką tylko mogła sobie wymarzyć.   
Po tych słowach detektyw doszedł do wniosku, że może nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. W sumie był wdzięczny bratu, że wyręczył go w przekazaniu radosnej nowiny. Sam nie wiedziałby jak to zrobić. Pewnie po prostu wysłałby zaproszenie na ślub. A na jego widok mamusia mogłaby dostać zawału.   
\- Dobra – westchnął ciężko, opadając na swoje krzesło – Jakoś to będzie.   
\- Pewnie, że tak – odparł z uśmiechem John – Zobaczysz rodzice będą zachwyceni. I Molly też.   
Naprawdę miał taką nadzieję. To były najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu. Chciał, aby mieli ze sobą jak najlepsze relacje.   
\- A tak a propos, skoro już tak opanował cię szał sprzątania – zaczął po chwili Watson – Może ogarnąłbyś też kuchnię. Ostatnio znów natknąłem się w lodówce na jakieś części ludzkiego ciała… -Wymagał chyba jednak za wiele, bo w odpowiedzi w powietrzu znalazła się ozdobna poduszka, która trafiała go prosto w głowę – Rozumiem, że to znaczy nie.   
\- Zdecydowanie nie – odparł Sherlock z cwanym uśmieszkiem. 

 

*** 

Molly siedziała sztywno na kanapie, ze zdumieniem rozglądając się po nieprzyzwoicie czystym salonie na Baker Street. Nie zastanawiała się jednak zbytnio, jakim cudem podłoga w pokoju jest znów widoczna. Jej myśli pochłaniało mające dojść do skutku w ciągu kilku najbliższych minut spotkanie z rodzicami Sherlocka. Drżenie rąk i zagryziona dolna warga pokazywały jak bardzo się tym stresowała.   
Z jednej strony oczywiście niezmiernie cieszyła się na to spotkanie. Uważała je za kolejny, ważny krok w swojej relacji z detektywem. Zresztą od bardzo dawna chciała poznać państwa Holmesów. Nie tylko ze względu na to, że byli rodzicami jej ukochanego, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że z opowiadań ich synów i Watsonów wiedziała, że to wspaniali, przemili, ciepli ludzie. Po prostu chciała spędzić chociaż chwilkę w ich towarzystwie, doświadczyć ich serdeczności, usłyszeć jakieś miłe słowo. Tęskniła za swoimi rodzicami – ojciec niestety nie żył, a z matką nie miała najlepszego kontaktu – więc po cichu liczyła na to, że w ich obecności poczuje się jakby znów miała ich przy sobie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nieco obawiała się tego spotkania. Zwłaszcza, że nastąpi ono tak nagle. Sherlock poinformował ją o tym zaledwie kilka godzin temu, więc nie miała czasu, aby odpowiednio się na nie przygotować. Na szczęście udało się jej chociaż po pracy wpaść na chwilę do domu, zmyć z siebie zapach kostnicy i przebrać w coś elegantszego. Chciała zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie.   
Ale nawet jeśli zewnętrznie prezentowała się całkiem nieźle, to wewnętrznie nie czuła się na tak pewną siebie, na jaką próbowała wyglądać. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd była w podobnej sytuacji. Większość jej związków nie trwała na tyle długo, aby załapać się na coś tak poważnego jak przedstawienie rodzicom. A musiała przyznać, że te spotkania w jej wykonaniu zwykle nie kończyły się zbyt pomyślnie. Ewentualni przyszli teściowie zwykle okazywali lub usilnie próbowali ukryć dezaprobatę na wieść o tym, w jaki sposób zarabia na życie. Aby rozładować atmosferę rzucała wtedy jakieś „martwe” żarty, pokazując, że ma dystans do swojego zawody. Niestety to tylko pogarszało sprawę. Dlatego nic nie mogła poradzić na to, iż bała się, że tym razem będzie podobnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony po tym co wyprawiają ich synowie, Holmesów chyba nic już nie zdziwi. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle?   
Na dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi gwałtowanie zerwała się z siedzenia. Wygładziła rozpuszczone włosy i sukienkę, podczas gdy Sherlock ruszył w kierunku drzwi, aby wpuścić stojących za progiem gości do środka. Nie zdążył nawet dobrze usunąć się z przejścia, kiedy żwawa staruszka wparowała do salonu niczym błyskawica. Kobieta bez słowa zilustrowała pomieszczenie w pełnym skupieniu. Kiedy jej wzrok padł na nieśmiało uśmiechającą się Molly, w oczach pani Holmes pojawił się znaczący błysk, a twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. Zaraz po tym ruszyła pewnym siebie krokiem w stronę nieco zdezorientowanej patolog, a następnie zamknęła ją w mocnym, przyjaznym uścisku. Tak jakby były dawnymi przyjaciółkami, które spotykają się po latach, a nie zupełnie obcymi sobie kobietami, które widzą się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zaskoczona tym niespodziewanym i wylewnym powitaniem doktor Hooper, oddała uścisk, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się później nie zepsuć tak obiecującego początku tej znajomości.   
\- Och, tak bardzo się cieszę, że mogę cię wreszcie poznać, kochana – powiedziała staruszka, kiedy odsunęły się od siebie na odległość ramienia – Sherlock tak długo cię przede mną ukrywał, że chyba należy mu się za to porządne lanie.   
Kobiety zaśmiały się przyjaźnie, a Molly zauważyła kątem oka, jak detektyw przewraca oczami. Najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robił z „gróźb” matki.   
\- Panią również miło poznać – odparła grzecznie patolog – Wiele o państwu słyszałam. Dobrego oczywiście – dodała, z uśmiechem.   
\- No wiedziesz, a my o tobie prawie nic! Gdyby Mycroft przypadkiem o tobie nie wspomniał, pewnie jeszcze bardzo długo żylibyśmy w nieświadomości – oznajmiła pani Holmes, patrząc znacząco na swojego syna – Chyba się nie wstydzisz takiej pięknej kobiety? – dodała zaczepnie, powodując przy okazji, że Molly się zarumieniła, słysząc ten komplement.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie – bronił się Sherlock.   
\- To może w takim razie wstydzisz się ojca i matki? – drążyła temat, chociaż nie wydawało się, aby naprawdę się gniewała.   
\- Mamo, daj już spokój – zniecierpliwił się – Nikogo się nie wstydzę. Po prostu nie było okazji, żeby wcześniej was sobie przedstawić.   
Kobieta spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Najwyraźniej takie tłumaczenie nie stanowiło dla niej dobrej wymówki.   
\- Sherlock ma rację – z pomocą przyszedł mu jak zawsze poczciwy ojciec – To co było, nie jest już ważne. Teraz liczy się tylko to, że mamy okazję lepiej poznać ukochaną naszego syna – dodał, podchodząc do Molly, po czym po dżentelmeńsku pocałował ją w rękę, a ona znów się zarumieniła.   
\- Oh, przestańcie robić z tego takie przedstawienie – irytacja detektywa wzrastała – Poza tym to nie tak, że wcale jej nie znacie. Opowiadałem wam o niej kilka razy.   
Cała trójka zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. Doktor Hooper dlatego, że nie sądziła, aby Sherlock kiedykolwiek wcześniej rozmawiał z rodzicami na jej temat. Holmesowie natomiast nie mogli sobie przypomnieć, aby słyszeli imię Molly zanim wczoraj Mycroft o niej wspomniał. Pani Holmes szybko jednak połączyła fakty.   
\- Zraza, zaraz… Jesteś panią patolog, która pomaga Sherlockowi w rozwiązywaniu tych jego kryminalnych zagadek? – staruszka zwróciła się w stronę Molly.   
\- Tak, to ja – odparła niepewnie, zastanawiając się jaką to wywoła reakcję. Obawiała się, że początkowy zachwyt jej osobą, właśnie drastycznie spadał. No ale co mogła zrobić? Nie miała zamiaru kłamać, aby zyskać czyjąś sympatię. Jeśli Holmesom nie spodoba się jej zawód oraz czynny udział w prowadzeniu śledztw, którymi zajmuje się ich syn, to trudno. Jakoś będzie musiała to przeboleć.   
\- W takim razie z moich obliczeń wynika, że znacie się od ponad dziesięciu lat – oznajmiła surowym tonem kobieta, przenosząc wzrok z detektywa na patolog i z powrotem – Naprawdę aż tyle czasu zajęło ci, Williamie, poinformowanie swojej starej matki, że jednak masz zamiar się ustatkować? A ja przez te wszystkie lata tak się o ciebie martwiłam!   
Molly zauważyła, że twarz Sherlocka stężała, kiedy padło jego pierwsze imię. Najwyraźniej oznaczało to naprawdę spore oburzenie mamusi i niemałe kłopoty dla niego samego. Nie miał jednak zamiaru dać się pokonać. Kochał matkę i ją szanował, ale czasami naprawdę robiła awanturę z niczego.   
\- Tak, to prawda znamy się już bardzo długo – odparł spokojnie, a nawet za spokojnie jak na niego – Ale parą jesteśmy dopiero od niecałego roku. Dlatego, proszę cię, przestań histeryzować. Miałem wam zamiar powiedzieć. Wkrótce – dodał, ale z twarzy mamusi wyczytał, że wcale, a wcale mu nie uwierzyła.   
\- Dobrze, wiesz, że mnie nie okłamiesz – odparła hardo – Ale jeśli chociaż połowa z tego co mówisz jest prawdą, to jednak powinieneś się wstydzić. Ale samego sobie, że kazałeś tej cudownej kobiecie tak długo na siebie czekać!   
Sherlock oczywiście w ogóle nie przejął się tymi uwagami. Za to doktor Hooper poczuła się nieco zawstydzona. Czy naprawdę aż tak było widać, że podkochiwała się w nim przez te wszystkie lata?   
\- Oh, kochana, nie będziesz z nim miała łatwego życia – oznajmiła pani Holmes, opadając ciężko na kanapę, najwyraźniej słowna potyczka z synem nieco ją zmęczyła – Naprawdę chciałabym cię mieć w swojej rodzinie, ale może jednak zastanów się jeszcze raz. Nikomu nie życzę, aby musiał się męczyć z jego podłym charakterem.   
\- Przypominam ci, że ty też musiałaś się z nim męczyć – wtrącił się detektyw.   
\- Ale ja jestem twoją matką i nie miałam wyboru!   
Molly zaśmiała się pod nosem. Znała tę kobietę zaledwie od dziesięciu minut, a już pokochała ją całym sercem. Choć wydawała się być uszczypliwa wobec syna, tak naprawdę po prostu się o niego martwiła. Patolog chciałaby, aby jej własna matka, też się tak o nią troszczyła. Nie miała chyba już co na to liczyć, ale może pani Holmes okaże jej chociaż odrobinę matczynej czułości.   
\- Wie pani, gdybym nie chciała się z nim męczyć, to uciekłabym, gdzie pieprz rośnie już te dziesięć lat temu – odparła wesoło.   
Holmesowie się zaśmiali. Sherlock tylko przewrócił oczami.   
\- Cieszę się, że jednak tego nie zrobiłaś – powiedziała szczerze staruszka.   
Nagle lekko napięta atmosfera zupełnie się rozluźniła. Pani Holmes odpuściła już synowi i całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Molly. Chciała się dowiedzieć o niej najwięcej jak to tylko możliwe. Z początku patolog czuła się nieco onieśmielona, ale szybko odzyskała swobodę i opowiedziała kobiecie co najmniej połowę swojego życia. Często wspomniała również o detektywie, a pani Holmes nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla jej anielskiej cierpliwości wobec jej syna. Ciągle powtarzała, że sama już dawno temu dałaby sobie z nim święty spokój. Pan Holmes czasami dorzucił swoje trzy grosze, ale generalnie przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu i pozwalał żonie prowadzić dyskusję. Od razu było wdać kto rządzi w tym małżeństwie. Oboje jednak wydawali się być pełni usatysfakcjonowani ze swoich ról. Sherlock natomiast prawie wcale się nie odzywał ( co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne). Widocznie uznał, że woli, aby rodzice skupiali się na Molly zamiast na nim. Nie przepadał za rodzinnymi spotkaniami, bo każde z nich przeradzało się w przesłuchanie w wydaniu mamusi. Tym razem było podobnie, ale na szczęście to nie on był poddawany serii niefortunnych pytań.   
\- Tak, bardzo się cieszę waszym szczęściem – ogłosiła staruszka, kiedy już ze szczegółami poznała historię ich związku z punktu widzenia doktor Hooper (detektyw nie kwapił się zbytnio do rozmowy) – Ale jeszcze nie dowiedziałam się najważniejszego – to kiedy ślub?   
Jak na komendę w salonie zapadła martwa cisza. Molly spojrzała spłoszona na Sherlocka, Sherlock spojrzał na Molly marszcząc brwi, wyczekująca odpowiedzi mamusia przenosiła wzrok między ich oboje, a ojciec wyczuwając nieprzyjemne napięcie, wbił wzrok w naprzeciwległą ścianę.   
Po chwili patolog odchrząknęła i spróbowała się zebrać na odwagę, aby udzielić jakiejś wymijającej odpowiedzi.   
\- Cóż… my jeszcze nie…  
\- Czy naprawdę musimy o tym teraz rozmawiać? – przerwał ostrym tonem jej nieudolne tłumaczenia detektyw.   
\- Nie, nie musimy – odparła poważnie staruszka – Ale w takim razie bardzo chętnie pokażę Molly twoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa – aby uwiarygodnić swoją groźbę, wciągnęła z torebki album z fotografiami, który lata świetności miał już dawno za sobą.   
\- To jest szantaż – syknął Sherlock.   
\- Może i tak, ale jako matka mam do tego prawo. No to jak będzie? Macie już wyznaczoną datę?   
Doktor Hooper przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę. Rozumiała, że pani Holmes chciałaby uzyskać jakąś konkretną odpowiedź, informację, która ją usatysfakcjonuje, ale niestety takiej nie otrzyma. Molly nie czuła się nawet zbytnio gotowa, aby o tym rozmawiać. Oczywiście marzyła o tym, ale chyba jeszcze nie teraz.   
\- Nie – odparł stanowczo detektyw – Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawialiśmy – dodał nieco łagodniej.   
\- Ale kochani, nie ma na co czekać! – zawołała mamusia – My z ojcem nie robimy się coraz młodsi, a chcemy jeszcze dożyć wnuków! - Słysząc to, patolog zakrztusiła się właśnie pitą herbatą. Pani Holmes spojrzała na nią z troską – Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – zapytała zaniepokojona.   
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – odparła uprzejmie Molly – Po prostu jeszcze o tym wszystkim nie rozmawialiśmy. Ja… byłam już kiedyś zaręczona – powiedziała lekko zawstydzona, bo akurat ten fakt pominęła we wcześniejszych opowieściach – Dopiero z czasem uświadomiłam sobie, że to była zbyt pochopna decyzja. Dlatego teraz nie chcę się spieszyć. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że oboje z Sherlockem nie jesteśmy już nastolatkami, którzy mają całe życie przed sobą, ale chcę, aby każdy mój wybór był dobrze przemyślany, aby nie popełnić żadnego błędu, którego później będziemy żałować. Póki co cieszymy się tym co mamy. Obiecuję jednak, że wspólnie zastanowimy się nad naszą przyszłością.   
Patolog zobaczyła jak w oczach staruszki zbierają się łzy. Sądziła, że tą wypowiedzią zrobiła jej przykrość. Chciała jednak powiedzieć prawdę. i przy okazji uświadomiła sobie, że rzeczywiście powinni z Sherlockiem przedyskutować kilka spraw, które do tej pory, być może nawet nieświadomie, omijali szerokim łukiem.   
\- Och, kochana – westchnęła mamusia, biorąc doktor Hooper za rękę – Skoro potrzebujesz odrobiny czasu, ja nie mam zamiaru naciskać. Najważniejsze jest dla mnie tylko to, żebyście oboje byli szczęśliwi – dodała, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Molly również się uśmiechnęła. Nie spodziewała się takiej wyrozumiałości, a jednak ją otrzymała. W tej chwili to wystarczało jej do pełni szczęścia. Staruszka była wręcz cudowna. I doktor Hooper miała nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie miała okazję powiedzieć do niej „mamo”.   
Detektyw przyglądał się dwóm najważniejszym kobietom w jego życiu i kąciki jego ust także uniosły się ku górze. Tak bardzo chciałby powiedzieć każdej z nich, że on już ma pewne plany, a aksamitne puzderko na biżuterię czeka w szufladzie jego biurka na odpowiedni moment. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy tylko pierścionek spocznie na palcu Molly, obie będą tym faktem tak samo uszczęśliwione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Dodaję dzisiaj wcześniej, bo wieczorem nie ma mnie w domu, a poza tym, przy tym wietrze jest duże prawdopodobieństwo wybicia w każdej chwili prądu czy internetu. Tak to jest jak mieszka się prawie w lesie...   
> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział w miarę się Wam podoba :)   
> Następny ( ostatni) za tydzień - pewnie już się domyślacie czego będzie dotyczył :P   
> Dzięki za komentarze i kudos   
> Do napisania :)


	10. Złapanie przestępcy, czyli zdobycie ukochanej kobiety

John przekroczył próg swojego domu, niosąc śpiącą Rosie na rękach. Miał zamiar od razu skierować się do pokoju córki, ale w pogrążonym w półmroku salonie dostrzegł coś niepokojącego. Najciszej jak tylko umiał ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, włączył światło. To co zobaczył, w gruncie rzeczy wcale go nie zaskoczyło.   
\- Kiedy zdążyłeś dorobić sobie klucze? – zapytał na tyle cicho, aby nie obudzić dziecka.  
Siedzący w fotelu Sherlock, wpatrywał się skupionym wzrokiem w przeciwległą ścianę. Podbródek opierał na złożonych dłoniach. Najprawdopodobniej był właśnie w swoim pałacu myśli.   
Watson szybko zrozumiał, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi w ciągu najbliższych minut. Dlatego też, postanowił zostawić przyjaciela jeszcze na chwilę samego i opuścił salon, kierując się do sypialni Rosie.   
Kiedy wrócił, już bez córki, detektyw na powrót wydawał kontaktować się ze światem. Ale to, co tym razem zwróciło uwagę gospodarza, leżało na stoliku. Małe, czerwone pudełeczko. Nie trudno było się domyślić, co się w nim znajdowało. Mimo to, John wpatrywał się w nie z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Nadal nie docierało do niego, że Sherlock naprawdę zamierza tak radykalnie zmienić swoje życie.   
\- Zanim się jeszcze przeprowadziliście – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Holmesa.   
\- Co? – spytał zdezorientowany.   
\- Klucze – wyjaśnił detektyw – Dorobiłem je zanim się przeprowadziliście.   
W normalnych okolicznościach Watson zapewne zrugałby go za naruszanie cudzej prywatności i tym podobne rzeczy, ale tym razem postanowił pominąć tę procedurę. W tej chwili należało przedyskutować znacznie ważniejsze kwestie. Dodatkowy komplet kluczy mógł poczekać na swoją kolej.   
\- A więc nadszedł ”ten moment”? – spytał, wskazując pudełeczko i równocześnie siadając na kanapie.   
Detektyw nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Doskonale wiedział o czym mówi jego przyjaciel.   
\- Chyba tak – odparł z nutką obojętności w głosie – To znaczy ja jestem do tego przekonany w stu procentach. Kocham Molly i wiem, że chcę spędzić z nią resztę swojego życia. To najszczersza prawda, jakkolwiek groteskowo brzmi to w moich ustach. Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy ona też tak myśli.   
Słysząc to, John zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Skąd te wątpliwości? – zdziwił się – Jak na mój gust ona czeka na ten pierścionek od kilku ładnych lat.   
Naprawdę tak uważał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że doktor Hooper podkochuje się w Sherlocku. Było to po prostu coś oczywistego. Zwłaszcza, że ona sama niewiele robiła, aby to ukryć. Nawet wtedy, gdy była zaręczona z innym facetem. Nie rozumiał więc czemu miałaby teraz odrzucić oświadczyny mężczyzny swojego życia. Jeśli coś takiego by nastąpiło, Watson chyba przestałby wierzyć w prawdziwą miłość.   
Zauważył, że detektyw wyraźnie się spiął. Może jego podejrzenie nie były jednak takie bezpodstawne, jak mogłoby się wydawać.   
\- Kiedy odwodzili nas moi rodzice, mamusia oczywiście nie omieszkała poruszyć tematu ślubu – zaczął wyjaśniać Holmes –Jak zwykle nie dała się zbyć, więc Molly powiedziała jej, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na kolejne narzeczeństwo. Wiem, że mówiła to szczerze. Słyszałem to w jej głosie. Nie chciała zrobić przykrości mojej matce, ale też nie miała zamiaru kłamać. Wyraziła swoje uczucia i powinno mnie to cieszyć, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu to nie mamie zrobiło się przykro, tylko mnie. Jeśli się kogoś kocha, to chce się z tym kimś być, prawda? Nawet ja to wiem i się do tego głośno przyznaję. Dlaczego więc to ona ma jakieś obawy? Z nas dwojga to ja powinienem się wahać, a ona powinna być tą, która dąży do ślubu za wszelką cenę.   
John pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Kiedy Sherlock po raz pierwszy oznajmił mu, że zamierza stworzyć z doktor Hooper prawdziwy związek, sądził, że to właśnie detektyw będzie się ociągać z poważnymi deklaracjami, a patolog będzie naciskać na większe zaangażowanie z jego strony. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że te role mogą się odwrócić. Poczuł się tak, jakby wszystko to, co wiedział o swoich przyjaciołach, nagle okazało się nieprawdą. Dlatego też, nie bardzo miał pojęcie, co mógłby Holmesowi poradzić, jak go pocieszyć.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że Molly jest osobą, która lubi mieć wszystko zaplanowane, dokładnie przemyślane. Do tej pory nie miała w życiu łatwo. Spróbuj spojrzeć na tę sytuację z jej perspektywy. Ma za sobą mnóstwo nieudanych związków, a nawet jedne zaręczyny, które okazały się totalnym niewypałem. Oboje wiemy dlaczego, ale w to nie wnikajmy – dodał szybko, kiedy widział, że Sherlock zamierza coś wtrącić – To całkiem zrozumiałe, że nie chce już więcej popełniać tych samych błędów. Ona cię kocha. Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Ale sam musisz przyznać, że życie z tobą nie jest proste. I nie mówię tu tylko o twoim ciężkim charakterze, niecodziennym zawodzie i dziwacznych upodobaniach. Tu chodzi przede wszystkim o ciągły strach, czy po kolejnym pościgu za przestępcą jeszcze wrócisz do domu, czy po drodze nic poważnego ci się nie stanie. Wierzę jednak, że ostatecznie żadna z tych kwestii nie powstrzyma jej przed zostaniem twoją żoną. Pamiętaj jednak, aby zbytnio nie naciskać. To musi być jej świadoma decyzja.   
Detektyw pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. To co usłyszał wydawało się naprawdę rozsądnym podejściem do całej sprawy. Dlaczego więc czuł się nieswojo z myślą, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak? Chociaż wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne, nadal przerażała go wizja tego, że może zostać odrzucony.   
\- Może jednak powinienem z tym poczekać… - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Johna – Jeśli ona rzeczywiście nie jest zdecydowana, to chyba lepiej, żebym jej nie poganiał…   
W tej sytuacji wydawało mu się, że to jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie. Chociaż sam nie chciał już dłużej czekać, może patolog właśnie tego potrzebowała. I jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to był gotowy dać jej tyle czasu i ile ona uzna za konieczne.   
\- Ja uważam, że to jak najbardziej odpowiedni moment – odezwał się Watson po chwili – Jeśli ty tak czujesz, to właśnie tak powinno być. A Molly się zgodzi. Nawet jeśli nie od razu, to i tak to zrobi. Przy twojej mamie mówiła czysto teoretycznie, bo nie wiedziała, co planujesz. Na widok pierścionka może jednak zmienić zdanie. Pokażesz jej, że naprawdę chcesz z nią być na dobre i złe. Kiedy zrozumie jak ci na niej zależy, być może przestanie się wahać. A jeśli nadal będzie miała jakieś wątpliwości, po prostu daj jej jeszcze trochę czasu. Inaczej jednak będzie patrzeć na wasz związek, wiedząc, co chcesz jej zaoferować.   
Holmes miał już zupełny mętlik w głowie, a nie zdarzało mu się to zbyt często. Chciał tych zaręczyn, wszystko już zaplanował. Najważniejsze było jednak dla niego szczęście Molly. Tylko czym tak naprawdę było dla niej to szczęście? Do tej pory niezbyt wiele rozmawiali o wspólnej przyszłości. Trzymali się tego co tu i teraz. Czas chyba jednak to zmienić. Bo jedno wiedział na pewno – pragnie spędzić resztę życia ze swoją ukochaną. I ona powinna o tym wiedzieć.   
\- Zrobię to – oświadczył stanowczym tonem – Oświadczę się. A jeśli Molly powie „nie”, nie będę się poddawał. Jedyne co naprawdę się liczy, to to, że chcę przy niej być. Bez względu na wszystko.   
Watson uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sherlock znów był sobą.   
\- I to mi się podoba! – pochwalił go – To co, masz już jakiś plan? Zarezerwowałeś stolik w jakiejś eleganckiej restauracji?   
Doskonale pamiętał swoje przygotowanie jakie podjął przed zamiarem oświadczenia się Mary. Wszystko było zaplanowane na tip-top, ale z wiadomych względów nic nie poszło po jego myśli. Wtedy był na Holmesa totalnie wściekły, ale patrząc z perspektywy czasu i tak to był jeden z najważniejszych dni jego życia. Może nie zyskał wtedy oficjalnie narzeczonej, ale za to oficjalnie odzyskał przyjaciela. A przecież obie te rzeczy były dla niego niemalże równowartościowe.   
\- Nie – odparł stanowczo detektyw – Żadnej restauracji, kwiatów, ani romantycznej muzyki. Zrobię to po swojemu. Zdobędę ukochaną kobietę tak, jak łapię przestępców – z zaskoczenia.   
John zaśmiał się pod nosem, słysząc to porównanie. Najwyraźniej ponad rok dawania rad, w końcu zaowocował. Może to nieco dziwne, aby postrzegać związek jak śledztwo, ale w przypadku Sherlocka miało to swoje pozytywne efekty. Watson był naprawdę dumny zarówno z przyjaciela, jak i z samego siebie. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się nie zniszczyć tego, co łączyło Holmesa i doktor Hooper. I co więcej byli na dobrej drodze, aby całe to zamieszanie znalazło swój finał na ślubnym kobiercu.   
\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to nic na tyle szalonego, abym musiał interweniować – odparł z przekomarzaniem.   
\- Spokojnie, wszystko mam pod kontrolą – zapewnił go Sherlock – Po prostu nasza znajomość nigdy nie była taka zwyczajna, więc postanowiłem, że zaręczyny też będą wyjątkowe.   
W jego oczach John dostrzegł coś, co rzadko można było w nich zobaczyć – ten błysk, który mają w sobie osoby pogrążone w bezgranicznej miłości. I nawet jeśli sam Holmes nie chciał tego do końca przyznać, właśnie taki był – szaleńczo zakochany. Mimo, że wydawało się to dość niedorzeczne, to było też niezwykle urocze. Watson miał nadzieję, że to uczucie jest odwzajemnione i, że już niedługo będzie się bawił na weselu swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Oboje na to zasługiwali. I życzył im jak najlepiej.   
\- Rozumiem więc, że mogę już zacząć przygotowywać moją mowę jako drużby – powiedział lekkim tonem, aby pokazać, że popiera decyzję detektywa. Tak bardzo cieszył się jego szczęściem.   
\- Jak najbardziej– odparł Sherlock z uśmiechem – Możesz się brać do roboty. 

 

*** 

Molly z zaciekawieniem rozejrzała się dookoła. Znajdowała się właśnie w jednej z najpiękniejszych zamkowych komnat, jakie kiedykolwiek przyszło jej zwiedzić. Pomieszczenie było naprawdę pokaźnych rozmiarów, a przy tym niezwykle bogato wyposażone. Przez chwilę poczuła się jak księżniczka, którą chciała być jako mała dziewczynka. Teraz przez chwilę mogła udawać, że to marzenie się spełniło. Nawet jeśli zamiast pięknej balowej sukni miała na sobie dżinsy i swój ulubiony sweter w paski, a wszystko co ją otaczało było własnością muzeum.   
Jako dziecko uwielbiała odwiedzać tego typu miejsca. Do tej pory z przyjemnością wspominała swoje comiesięczne muzealne wyprawy, które odbywała ze swoim ojcem – miłośnikiem historii. Udało mu się nawet zarazić ją swoją pasją. I chociaż w liceum zrozumiała, że to medycyna jest jej prawdziwym powołaniem, to zawsze z sentymentem odnosiła się do dawnych dziejów. Było to coś co łączyło ją z ukochanym tatą i przypominało jej o tym jak wiele spędzili ze sobą cudownych chwil.   
Dlatego też, kiedy Sherlock poprosił ją o pomoc w śledztwie nie wahała się ani sekundy. Była tak podekscytowana wizją zajrzenia do jednego z jej ulubionych muzeum od kuchni, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na tłumaczenia detektywa, dlaczego to John nie może mu tym razem pomóc. Chyba miało to jakiś związek z Rosie, ale nie wnikała w szczegóły. Za bardzo była przejęta przygodą jaka ją czekała.   
Uważnie wysłuchała jednak tego, czego właściwie dotyczyła sprawa. Zauważono, że z poszczególnych komnat zaczęły znikać pewne eksponaty. Zazwyczaj na tyle drobne, aby ich brak nie był zbytnio widoczny. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że te przedmioty były naprawdę wartościowe. Właścicielowi zależało oczywiście na uchwyceniu i ukaraniu złodzieja. Najbardziej prawdopodobnym wydawało się, że sprawcą jest któryś z pracowników – w końcu to oni przebywali tutaj codziennie i mieli dostęp do miejsc, do których nie wpuszcza się zwiedzających. To zdecydowanie zwiększało ich szanse na udaną kradzież. Nie należało jednak nikogo oskarżać, zanim nie pojawią się jakieś konkretne dowody. I to właśnie Sherlock miał spróbować je znaleźć.   
Osobiście uważała, że to robota dla policji, ale kiedy zasugerowała to Holmesowi usłyszała, że Scotland Yard nie znalazłby nawet czegoś, co miałby podane jak na tacy. Nie chciała się sprzeczać, więc nic już nie powiedziała, tylko grzecznie wsiadła do taksówki. Na miejscu okazało się, że detektyw doskonale zna właściciela i już parę razy pomógł mu w podobnych sprawach. Nic więc w sumie dziwnego, że i tym razem postanowiono skorzystać z jego usług. A jej nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko cieszyć się, że może w tym uczestniczyć.   
\- To pomieszczenie, z którego zniknęło najwięcej przedmiotów – poinformował oprowadzający ich mężczyzna – Szef prosił, aby właśnie tu państwo zaczęli swoje poszukiwania. Mamy nadzieję, że będą owocne.   
W odpowiedzi Sherlock mruknął coś zapewne niezbyt miłego, bo facet ulotnił się tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Molly zupełnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi, cały czas z zachwytem rozglądając się po komnacie. Pierwszy i zapewne ostatni raz miała okazję znaleźć się po drugiej stronie barierek odgradzających eksponaty od toru, którym poruszają się zwiedzający. Mogła wszystko dokładnie obejrzeć z bliska, bezkarnie dotknąć cennych rzeczy. Była tak zadowolona, że uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.   
\- To co właściwie mamy zrobić? – spytała detektywa, zakładając białe, bawełnianie rękawiczki. Mimo, że mieli dostęp do wszystkich elementów wystawy, musieli jednak trzymać się pewnych zasad. W tym tych związanych z ochroną zabytków.   
\- Na odciski palców nie mamy co liczyć. Jeśli to któryś z pracowników, to na pewno używał tego – odparł, wskazując na rękawiczki – Ale być może przez nieuwagę zostawił coś innego. Coś, co nie powinno się znajdować w osiemnastowiecznej sypialni.   
Doktor Hooper od razu zrozumiała, co Holmes miał na myśli. A więc poszukiwali oznak współczesności we wnętrzu stylizowanym na trzysta lat wstecz. Przypuszczała jednak, że znalezienie czegoś podejrzanego może wcale nie być takie łatwe jak się wydaje. Mimo, że komnata wyglądała bardzo autentycznie, na pewno przemycono w niej jakieś cuda techniki. W końcu to tylko muzeum.   
\- W takim razie, bierzmy się do roboty – powiedziała z uśmiechem.   
Żeby praca szła nieco szybciej, prowizorycznie podzieli pomieszczenie na pół i każde zajęło się przeglądaniem swojej strony. Z uwagi na to, że komnata należała do kobiety, Molly przypadły w udziale suknie i biżuteria, a Sherlock zajął się biurkiem i regałami pełnymi książek.   
Pracowali niemalże w całkowitym milczeniu. Patolog wiedziała, że Holmes do pełnego skupienia potrzebuje ciszy, więc nawet nie próbowała go zagadywać, tylko otworzyła szafę i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość. W międzyczasie, jej myśli powędrowały w kierunku, który jakoś omijała przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, od spotkania z rodzicami detektywa. Obiecała sobie wtedy, że razem z Sherlockiem zastanowią się nad wspólną przyszłością. Naprawdę miała zamiar poruszyć ten temat, ale jakoś ciągle nie było na to czasu, ani odpowiedniej chwili. Oboje mieli dużo pracy i inne zmartwienia na głowie. Między nimi nadal wszystko układało się jak najbardziej pomyślnie, więc nie było nagłej potrzeby, aby dyskutować o tym co będzie dalej. Cieszyli się tym co mieli i to im w zupełności wystarczało. Molly zaczęła się jednak łapać na tym, że chciałaby mieć jakiś plan na przyszłość. Podobało się jej spontaniczne życie z ukochanym mężczyzną, ale wiedziała, że na dłuższą metę było to bardzo niepraktyczne. Należało więc coś z tym zrobić. Bała się tylko, że to jak ona widzi swoje życie za rok czy dwa, może się nie pokrywać z wizją Holmesa. I co wtedy? Co jeśli oboje pragną czegoś zupełnie innego? Co jeśli nie będzie się dało tego pogodzić?   
Nie chciała już dłużej zadręczać się tego typu gdybaniem. Musiała postawić sprawę jasno i po prostu zapytać Sherlocka jak on się na to wszystko zapatruje. I miała zamiar zrobić to zaraz po tym jak skończą przeszukiwać ten pokój. Nie było sensu dłużej czekać. Jeśli coś ma ich poróżnić, lepiej żeby uświadomili to sobie jak najszybciej.   
W szafie nie znalazła niczego podejrzanego – tylko typowe osiemnastowieczne stroje – więc postanowiła zająć się kuferkiem z biżuterią. Oprowadzający ich mężczyzna twierdził, że wszystkie klejnoty są autentyczne, nie ma żadnej podpuchy. Zresztą do skradzionych przedmiotów zaliczały się też bogato zdobione naszyjniki. To wymownie świadczyło o ich sporej wartości.   
Przyglądała się z uwagą każdej drobnostce, która wpadła jej w ręce. Według niej wszystkie były prześliczne i nie potrafiła stwierdzić, która z nich podoba się jej najbardziej. Była nimi wręcz oczarowana.   
Na samym dnie kuferka ostrzegła czerwone, aksamitne pudełeczko. Zdziwiła się nieco, bo wszystkie pozostałe błyskotki leżały luźno. Poza tym puzderko wyglądało na takie, które można nabyć w każdym współczesnym sklepie jubilerskim. Może to było coś, czego szukali! Bez wahania wzięła je do ręki i zaczęła powili otwierać.   
\- Sherlock – zawołała, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego znaleziska - Chyba coś… znalazłam – ostatnie słowo ledwo z siebie wykrztusiła.   
To co zobaczyła, zupełnie ją zaskoczyło. W środku znajdował się pierścionek. Ale nie byle jaki pierścionek, tylko ten, który tak podobał się jej podczas ich wspólnej wizyty u jubilera kilka miesięcy temu. Dokładnie ten sam. Była tego stuprocentowo pewna.   
Wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem i szeroko otwartymi ustami. Była święcie przekonana, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. A tymczasem znów trzymała go w ręce. Czy to jakiś niewiarygodny zbieg okoliczności, dziwne zrządzenie losu? Bardzo w to wątpiła. Ale w takim razie, to oznaczało by, że…   
\- To rzeczywiście nie wygląda jak eksponat z osiemnastego wieku.   
Nie słyszała jak detektyw się do niej zbliża, więc podskoczyła lekko przestraszona, kiedy usłyszała jego opanowany, niemalże obojętny ton głosu tuż przy swoim uchu. Była tym wszystkim tak przejęta, że w pierwszej chwili nie do końca dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzianych słów. Kiedy już jednak nieco oprzytomniała, zrozumiała, że to co powiedział Holmes to pewnego rodzaju gra. Taka bardzo w jego stylu. Skoro tak chciał podejść do całej sprawy, to ona się dostosuje.   
\- Co to w takim razie tutaj robi? – spytała cicho, starając się opanować drżenie głosu.   
Nie oderwała wzroku od pierścionka, więc nie widziała reakcji Sherlocka na jej odpowiedź. Liczyła jednak na to, że nie wyjdzie z roli. Uznała, że przejrzała jego zamiary i właściwie podobało się jej, że bawią się w takie podchody. Wydawało się jej to naprawdę słodkie.   
\- Hmm… Trudno stwierdzić – powiedział detektyw, stając przed nią – Mam kilka teorii. Jedna z nich to taka, że czeka, aż pewna cudowna, piękna, urocza, kochana, najwspanialsza kobieta na świecie znajdzie go i założy na palec, tym samym zgadzając się zostać moją żoną.   
Przygryzła dolną wargę, aby się nie roześmiać. Holmes był bardzo poważny i ona nie chciała psuć tego nastroju.   
\- A co jeśli ona się nie zgodzi?   
Powiedziała to głównie dlatego, aby się z nim podroczyć, ale nie tylko. Jeszcze kilka minut temu nawet do głowy jej nie przyszło, że Sherlock mógłby się jej oświadczyć. Było im dobrze tak, jak było i nie sądziła, że to właśnie detektyw będzie chciał to zmienić. Zwłaszcza po tym co powiedziała w obecności jego rodziców. Że nie jest gotowa na kolejne narzeczeństwo. I tak samo myślała zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej. Miała pewne obawy, których nie można było od tak się pozbyć. Jednak z każdą kolejną sekundą wpatrywania się w ten cudowny pierścionek, uświadamiała sobie, że dokładnie tego pragnie – wspólnego życia z ukochanym mężczyzną. A on właśnie dał jej do niego zaproszenie. Czy mogła z tego zrezygnować?   
\- Cóż będziemy bardzo zawiedzeni – odparł nadal w pełni poważnie Holmes – I ja, i pierścionek.   
Doktor Hooper przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Nadszedł czas na jedną z najważniejszych decyzji w jej życiu. Na szczęście nie musiała się długo zastanawiać.   
\- W takim razie chyba nie mogę sprawić wam przykrości – odparła, uśmiechając się promiennie.   
\- Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszymy. Ale, żeby nie było niedomówień, wszystko musi się odbyć oficjalnie – odparł Sherlock, po czym wziął od niej pudełeczko, wyciągnął z niego pierścionek i uklęknął – Molly, kocham cię z całego mojego zazwyczaj nieczułego serca i chcę, abyśmy dzielili ze sobą resztę naszego życia. Mam nadzieje, że ty czujesz to samo. Czy uczynisz mi ten honor i wyjdziesz za mnie?   
Chociaż się tego spodziewała, poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu i zapiera jej dech w piersi. To były najpiękniejsze słowa jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszała. I to nie tylko za sprawą treści, ale przede wszystkim osoby, która je wypowiedziała. Po prostu było to coś wyjątkowego i niepowtarzalnego.   
\- Tak, głuptasie – odparła, próbując powstrzymać płacz – Oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę.   
Słysząc to zapewnienie, Holmes wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Nie tracąc czasu, chwycił dłoń ukochanej, ściągnął z niej rękawiczkę i na serdeczny palec wsunął jej wymarzony pierścionek – symbol miłości i obietnicę wspólnej przyszłości.   
Zaraz potem patolog nachyliła się i złożyła na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Nie mogli oderwać się od siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Chcieli nacieszyć się tym cudownym momentem do granic możliwości, napawać się swoim szczęściem.   
\- Nie było żadnych kradzieży, prawda? – spytała Molly, kiedy już przestali się całować, ale nadal tkwili w czułym uścisku na środku muzealnej komnaty.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale dałaś się nabrać – odparł wesoło Sherlock.   
Zapewne planował to już od dawana. W końcu akcja z wyborem pierścionka miała miejsce kilka miesięcy temu. Patolog nadal nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego musiało kosztować go naprawdę sporo wysiłku. I to wszystko specjalnie dla niej. Tak bardzo go kochała.   
\- I właściciel muzeum się na to dobrowolnie zgodził? – spytała podejrzliwie.   
\- Wisiał mi przysługę.   
Oczywiście, a jakże by inaczej.   
Molly wtuliła się mocniej w detektywa. Chciała jak najlepiej zapamiętać tę chwilę. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa. Miała nadzieję, że to uczucie już nigdy więcej jej nie opuści. Miała wszystko, co mogła sobie tylko wymarzyć – porządną pracę, oddanych przyjaciół, ukochanego mężczyznę u boku i wizję cudownej przyszłości. Czego mogła chcieć więcej?   
\- Dziękuję – szepnęła – To wszystko było wspaniałe. Nie tylko oświadczyny. Cały ten ostatni rok.   
Już dawno chciała mu to powiedzieć, a teraz była na to idealna okazja. Do tej pory nie mogła uwierzyć, że Sherlock z taką łatwością zaangażował się w ich relację. Oczywiście zdarzało mu się popełniać pewne błędy, ale starał się ich nie powtarzać. Był czuły, opiekuńczy i troskliwy. Pytał ją o zdanie i próbował się do niego dostosować. Traktował ją jak równą sobie, dopuścił ją do swojego serca. Kilkanaście miesięcy wcześniej nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie to w ogóle możliwe.   
\- Chyba powinnaś wiedzieć, że duża w tym zasługa Johna – przyznał się Holmes.   
\- A tak, te rozmowy pełne kryminalnych analogii – odparła lekceważąco.   
\- Skąd o nich wiesz? – spytał przerażony.   
Uśmiechnęła się cwanie. Nie tylko on potrafi ją zaskoczyć.   
\- Przeprowadziłam własne śledztwo – odparła tajemniczo - Ale jedno muszę przyznać – gdyby miłość była zbrodnią, oboje bylibyśmy przestępcami doskonałymi – dodała radośnie, po czym przypieczętowała te słowa namiętnym pocałunkiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto proszę państwa dotarliśmy do końca „GMBZ” :D Mam nadzieję, że podobał się Wam ten rozdział, podobnie jak dziewięć poprzednich. Niedawno zdałam sobie sprawę, że mimo kilkuletniej przygody z pisaniem opowiadań, to moje pierwsze zaręczyny :P Mam nadzieję, że stanęłam na wysokości zadania.   
> Chciałabym serdecznie podziękować wszystkim moim Czytelnikom, A zwłaszcza tym, którzy znaleźli czas na napisanie chociażby krótkich komentarzy. To było naprawdę fajnych dziesięć tygodni :) Liczę na to, że dla Was również :P   
> W ostatnich komentarzach czytałam, że czekacie na kolejne opowiadania – jest mi z tego powodu bardzo miło. Takie zapewnienia naprawdę podnoszą mnie na duchu i dodają motywacji, ale na chwilę obecną muszę sobie zrobić małą przerwę. Na tę decyzję złożyło się kilka powodów m.in. nowy rok akademicki (mam w tym semestrze dużo dość ciężkich przedmiotów) i brak dobrego pomysłu na nową historię. Chyba dopadł mnie mały kryzys twórczy – nie wiem czy było to odczuwalne, ale ostatnie rozdziały tego opowiadania pisałam już trochę na siłę, a przecież nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, z pisania powinno się czerpać przyjemność. Tak więc biorę sobie odrobinkę wolnego, ale na pewno nie znikam na dobre. Jeżeli najdzie mnie fajny pomysł i ochota, to coś naskrobię. Więc jeśli będziecie na tyle wytrwali, możecie zaglądać na moje konto od czasu do czasu. Może akurat coś się pojawi :)   
> Jestem również otwarta na Wasze propozycje. Jeśli wpadanie Wam do głowy jakaś ciekawa historia z Sherlolly w roli głównej, możecie napisać o tym gdzieś w komentarzu lub na mojego maila ( layla2@onet.eu), a na pewno się tym zainteresuję :)   
> A póki co, jeszcze raz dziękuję za wsparcie i wytrwałość. I mam nadzieję do napisania <3  
> Pozdrawiam,   
> Layla


End file.
